Grandpa's way
by anyahibiki
Summary: What happens when a grumpy old man makes a stupid promise? Ry/Uk. Chapter sixteen up! Yes! It's true!
1. You did what!

Well, here it is, another fanfic about my fave couple of all times: Ryouga and Ukyou. I don't know where did it came from, and actually I don't know where it'll go either. I just hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. Although, Ukyou's grandparents and the name of her father are my creations. I don't gain anything from this, except the fun of writing it. But that's free, of course, so...

Chapter 1: "You did what?!"

Lunch rush had died down, a calm atmosphere setting in. Ukyou was finishing cooking the last orders when a new costumer came in.

"Take a seat please, I'll be with you in a minute," she chirped.

The man sat in front of her, greeting in a solemn voice.

"Hello, Ukyou."

She looked up startled, recognizing the voice.

"Dad?"

He smiled sheepishly at her, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"It's been a while, daughter."

Frowning, she gave the orders to Konatsu and asked him to put the 'closed' sign for the afternoon break. There were only a few costumers left, anyway, but she didn't want anymore coming in.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, a little too harshly. She had manners after all.

"I've already had lunch, honey, but thanks anyway." He said sincerely.

Ukyou looked at him surprised, then annoyed.

"Don't 'honey' me, mister! If I remember your last letter correctly, what happened to 'I wont talk to you anymore until you restore the family honour' and all that crap?" She hissed.

Kuonji Ichiro flinched.

"Uh…well…that's the reason why I'm here, actually."

Ukyou raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha talking about?"

The older chef twiddled his hands together, resting them on the counter.

"We both know that I… Well, I admit I made a mistake when I engaged you with Ranma. Not because of Ranma himself, but because of his father…"

When the last costumers left the restaurant, Konatsu dismissed himself, leaving father and daughter alone.

Ukyou sat on a stool behind the counter, resting her forearms on the cooled off grill. Ichiro resumed the conversation.

"Anyway, since our honour was thrown to the dogs when that rat Genma ran away with your dowry and without you, I swore to the gods that I'd restore it…"

She listened carefully, reliving those painful memories in her mind.

"As you know, revenge is not made for women. I needed a son for that." Ichiro flinched when he saw the look on his little girl's eyes.

"I am perfectly aware of that, father." She stated coldly. Kuonji flinched again.

"I shouldn't have put such a weight on your shoulders, specially when you were just a little child."

She frowned in concern. What was going on? Her father hadn't talked to her like that since… well, never.

"I was so hell-bent on getting revenge that I didn't stop to consider your feelings; or how my decision would affect your life, for that matter. I didn't think about how making you pretend to be a boy would change your life."

Suddenly, she remembered her father's greeting.

"You called me 'daughter'." She stated, awed.

"What?"

"You called me 'daughter'," she repeated, "you never do that."

Ichiro nodded in sad understanding.

"I shouldn't have forgotten you were my daughter; I shouldn't have forced you to be something you weren't meant to be, either."

To her own horror, she discovered that her eyes were getting moist.

"No, you shouldn't have." She reprimanded.

"But I'm here to amend that." He said confidently.

Ukyou's eyes grew wide.

"How's that?"

"Well, since it has been twelve years and you still haven't married Ranma… or killed Saotome," he added under his breath, "I'm going to take the matter in my own hands."

"What?" The younger Kuonji panicked.

"I'm going to talk to Saotome and claim what is mine." He answered, proud. Then added, "and since you're turning eighteen in a few months, we can make the engagement official and you can get married; and our honour will be restored."

"Really?!" She asked, getting excited. Finally! She had hoped his father would take the matter on his hands, (it was his own fault, after all), seeing that she still couldn't make Ranma chose her. She knew it was because he was living in the Tendo Dojo, she was sure that if her Ranchan were living with her instead, they'd probably had been married a long ago, and her father would had been happy.

"I'm so happy!" She clasped her hands in front of her, causing her father to smile, "finally I'm gonna marry Ranchan!" She got all starry-eyed.

Ichiro choked, coughing. His pretty girl looked sharply at him, worrying.

"Aren't I?"

"Well… About that…" He grinned sheepishly, clearing his throat.

Suddenly, an old man tore the door open and limped hurriedly to the dreading looking man, waggling his cane around. A lady about the old man's age followed him in, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Ichiro!!" The old man yelled, bopping him on the head with his cane, "why did you leave us there when it wasn't my granddaughter's restaurant?!"

"Calm down sugar…" The lady warned.

"Grandpa?" Ukyou asked, stunned. "Grandma?"

They both looked at her with big soulful eyes.

"Ucchancita?" Her grandfather asked, grinning widely.

"Grandpa!" The girl shouted happily, jumping across the counter to land in his grandfather's arms.

"You've grown so much!" The oldest Kuonji affirmed.

She detached herself from him and enveloped her grandmother in a bear's hug.

"Ukyou dear, it's been so long since we saw each other," the lady sniffled, brushing modestly a tear from her eye.

"I've missed you so much, both of you!" She cried happily, she hadn't seen them in a very, very long time.

* * *

Coaxing her family into her apartment above the Ucchan's, the youngest chef started to make tea. They sat comfortably in the small living room, enjoying the warmth of the little cozy home. She placed the tray on the little table, still a bit shaken about the whole situation. She definitely hadn't expected her father, and then her grandparents to burst into her shop and act as if nothing had ever happened. But she didn't complain, though. She was happy to have her whole little family there, whatever the reason was.

"I assume, Ichiro, that you have already talked to Ucchancita about the whole engagement predicament." His father said, taking a cup from her granddaughter's hands.

"Uh, well, I was getting to that when you burst through the door, dad."

"If I heard correctly," mother Kuonji started, "Ukyou dear was saying just how happy she is about finally getting married when we entered the restaurant. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Yes, grandma, I am!!"

"So, you accept the marriage, Ucchancita?" Grandfather Akeru asked, a little surprised.

"Yes grandpa, why wouldn't I? Isn't that what we all want?"

"Oh, I am so glad, dear!" Grandmother Hana exclaimed.

"Now, now;" Ichiro tried to sooth down the commotion, "let's not take this seriously, I haven't talked to Ukyou that much about-"

"What's there to talk about? She accepted, she said yes, she's getting married. End of the matter." Akeru interrupted, raising his hands. "She's going to bring happiness and honour to the family again, at last!"

Ukyou's chest puffed up with pride, "of course grandpa!"

"Now, all we have to do is resolve the 'Saotome' matter and you can meet your new fiancée! I believe they live not too far from here…" Eldest Kuonji stated, getting up from his seat. "If you'll excuse me a second, I have a matter to resolve myself." He said and left to the kitchen.

"Why is he going to the kitchen?" Ukyou froze, her proud smile becoming a shocked grimace. "New…fiancée?" She asked, her voice small.

"That was what I was trying to tell you, daughter."

"New… fiancée??" She repeated, looking helplessly at her grandmother, who flinched.

"You didn't tell her about that, didn't you, son?" Hana peered at her son sitting next to her.

"'NEW FIANCÉE'?!!" The pretty chef finally snapped at her father, standing up.

"Yeah, well, you see, when I said you'd get married, I wasn't exactly talking about Ranma."

She glared at him. "Then why didn't you say so?"

"I was trying to, but your grandfather interrupted me and then you got it all wrong!"

"Father! You were talking about restoring the family honour and getting from Genma what is ours! I'm supposed to marry Ranma to do that!"

"I did say that, but mom here came up with a good idea, you know? We're going to make Genma pay for what he did to us… with money." Ichiro flinched when he saw how his daughter's face fell.

"Then… I'm not…" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Son, go see if your father finished with his magic. I need to talk to Ukyou dear alone."

Ichiro nodded and left to the kitchen.

"M-magic?"

"I guess I have to explain some things to you, dear. You see, when we were young, your grandfather and I befriended with a couple of martial artist. They had a pretty unique style, and we thought it would be a very good idea to join their school with ours."

Ukyou sighed, didn't she heard this before?

"The four of us decided that we would marry our children, that way our schools would be one and only; although they were a little unconvinced about engaging their child. However, we made a promise."

Yep, she definitely heard it before.

"Then your father was born. Unfortunately, they also had a son." Hana flinched. "You know how short-tempered your grandfather is, since their child was born after ours, he…" She searched for the right word, "implied that they did it on purpose. Akeru gave them a second chance," she said the last rolling her eyes, "but apparently the gods weren't on their side because they gave them a second boy."

"Let me guess," Ukyou said knowingly, "grandpa got a little carried away, didn't he?"

The Kuonji matriarch nodded, a bored expression on her face. "Anyway, dear. To 'restore the family honour'," she said exasperated, (apparently, the Kuonji males loved that phrase.), "we accorded to marry our grandchildren. Thank goodness they had a grandson first. Then you came," she smiled at Ukyou, "a few months later."

"So, he's about my age." She asked reluctantly.

"Yes, he's turned eighteen last week. That's why we're here, sugar. He's old enough to marry you."

"I see. There's no escaping then, right?"

Hana sighed.

"I thought you knew, dear. I shouldn't have stated that you wanted to marry, I didn't know you were talking about Ranma. You've always been so mad at him."

"That was two years ago, grandma; when I found him here, in Nerima… Everything changed."

"I see. But, I am aware of young Saotome's situation. I believe it is similar to yours?"

"You mean the Tendo's?"

"Ranma and the Tendo's daughter were promised even before they were born. That would make your engagement to him null, if it wasn't already."

"What?"

"Even if Ranma wanted to, he cannot marry you, dear. Ichiro had no right to engage you, since you were already engaged. Even before HE was born. It was really stupid of your father."

Ukyou looked down, sorrowful tears leaving her eyes.

"I see… What did you mean with even if Ranma wanted to marry me?"

"Well, honey; let's say that you have been here for the last couple of years and he didn't even asked you out, hasn't he?"

"I… Well… He comes around and…"

"I believe he used to think you were a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Does he still treat you like he used to back then?"

"Ah… well…" It was like a brick in her face. "I see your point, granny."

"I am glad."

She brushed the tears away. It was finally over. Not that she wanted to, but if it was that way, if Ranma only saw her like his childhood best friend, how could he marry her? It was so obvious it made her feel so stupid.

"Then," she changed the painful subject, "what did grandpa do to your friends?"

Hana nodded to the kitchen. "He cast a spell on them, he just finished to lift it up right now."

"Oh?"

"The spell would remain until the families were joined. And it affected all the descendants of their family, too. Now that you said yes…"

"Gods, what did I get myself into?"

"My dear, even if you said no, I don't think you would have had any other choice, knowing Akeru."

They shared a look, "I know what you mean, granny." She sighed, resignation settling in. "So, when am I gonna meet my… fiancée?"

"I believe tomorrow morning."

Ukyou flinched.

"Oh, don't be so sad about it. He comes from a very nice, honoured family. You will like him, you will see. You two will learn to love each other. And, may I add this only between us, if he is anything like his grandfather, then you should stop complaining." The lady winked at Ukyou, making her blush.

"Grandma!"

"What? I am not blind, you know? I love Akeru, but it was kind of impossible not to look at such a fine specimen of manhood. If my friend was not lying to me about her husband," she snickered, "you will be very pleased, dear."

The girl only turned redder.

"I can't believe I just heard that."

Hana chuckled.

"So, granny; what kinda spell did grandpa cast upon them?" She asked, nodding towards the kitchen.

"Your grandfather was pretty mad when he did it, so he was not thinking correctly. It was a horrible thing to do… That jackass." She reprimanded under her breath.

Ukyou couldn't help but smile, her demure grandmother had shown a little Kuonji spark. She was always calm and polite, but when she got mad…

"That bad huh?"

"If you want to know, he made the poor ones loose their sense of direction…" Ukyou gulped, eyes like baseballs.

"Wha?"

_No way…No way…__It's not what I'm thinking!_

"Though I must admit," she added, embarrassed, "that it was a little funny when they could not find their way out of the closet!"

THUMP!

"Oh goodness," Hana whispered, clasping her hands, "how sweet! She just fainted from happiness!"

* * *

A/N: Heheheheheh... I'm evil, I know...

'Ucchancita' kinda means 'little Ucchan'. The word 'cita' is a feminine diminutive in Spanish language. You pronounce it Ucchan-cee-tah. It's the way Akeru refers to his grandchild afectionally. It just occurred to me and I couldn't get it out of my head.

Please review!!


	2. I know my way around you

**A****aaahhh… It continues!! I can't believe I'm actually writing a second chapter, but I'm having too much fun to stop. So… beware!! Hahaha nah just kidding. **

**Well, first of all, the annoying part: I don't own Ranma or**** any of its original characters. Ukyou's grandparents, as well as her father's name and personality (after all, he does exist in the anime) and the Hibiki family are my creation; I have absolutely no gain in this, 'cept for the fun. **

**Secondly, the reviews!! People actually reviewed to this****??!! I'm so happy!**

**Ok, about 'Ucchancita': ****(Since I've had a lot of critics about it, but I don't mind, thanks for reviewing.) Yeah, it's Spanish. I know it, you know it, we all know it. They're Japanese, it's highly impossible that they'd use a Spanish nickname… In real life. We're talking about anime here, in which the main character TURNS INTO A GIRL WHEN SPLASHED WITH COLD WATER! So it could be possible in fanfiction. You'll just have to live with it, sorry. ******** Personally, I think it's cute. **

**RedJaguar:**** I'm from Argentina, Spanish is my native language, but thanks for offering anyway! Though I could use a little help with English ()'.**

**So 'Ucchancita' stays. It kinda goes with Akeru's character, after all. **

**Thank you all for the reviews!! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ****"I KNOW MY WAY AROUND (YOU)."**

Ryouga woke up in a bed, gazing around confusedly. He'd hoped it had been all a dream, but he deflated when he recognized his own room.

_Just my luck. _

He thought bitterly.

It had started like an unusually good day, one of which he rarely had. He'd woken up that morning in his tent, an immense sense of relief washing all over him. Then he discovered the reason: he knew exactly where he was. Places and directions crossed his mind, and after a moment of utter shock, he traced the path to his house on his mind and began to follow it.

Surprisingly enough, after a few turns here and there, he was standing in front of his home.

But what threw him even more off balance was the fact that his parents were there, too.

After a quick shower and a healthy breakfast, the three of them had moved to the living-room to catch up on whatever happened since they last saw each other.

It had all been so perfect. He'd found that his parents had a sense of direction too! And they'd said it was permanent! They could live together again, not worrying about getting lost going to the market or things like that! He'd never been so happy.

Of course, knowing Hibiki Ryouga, that couldn't last too long…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I'm so happy it finally happened!" Hibiki Aiko chirped, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I know, I know! Ryouga, we have a little birthday present for you!" Hibiki Kida announced.

"You do?"

"Of course son! You've turned eighteen last week! You'd thought we forgot about it?"

"No dad, 's just I wasn't expecting to meet you at all…" Ryouga explained, a little disappointed that he couldn't spend his birthday with them. He'd been lost in Canada, apparently. And they… Who knows? "You didn't have to buy me anything."

"Oh, but we didn't bought it, dear. I believe it's something that is in the garage right now…" His mother grinned.

"No way." He said unbelieving.

"I think you deserve it, son." Kida said, holding up a car key.

"You're giving me the Vento?" He asked, his mouth hanging open.

His father only nodded.

"Since we're not getting lost anymore, honey, we don't need it that much."

Ryouga loved that car. They had acquired it a few years ago, when their older car got crashed. The Hibiki couple loved to travel by car, one of the reasons why they always stuck together.

"I can't believe it, dad, thanks!!" He said standing up, getting ready to go for a ride.

"Actually, it is kind of a bribe."

"Bribe?"

"Sit down, son. We need to talk." His mother stated.

"What about? If it is about driving safely and all that, mom, you're already told me all I need to know… Like a thousand times." He added the last under his breath.

"No, Ryouga. It's about another matter. It's about our sudden sense of direction. We need to make it last, and we need **you** for that."

"Uh, but you said it was permanent." He was confused.

"You know the true origin of our curse, right?"

"You said it was a spell cast upon the family."

"We've never told you the whole story, dear." Mother Hibiki stated.

"No, actually."

"Well, I think it's time you learn the truth."

After a long story of honor and promises (and vengeful old men…), Ryouga was dumbfounded.

"Are you really saying that I'm engaged?"

"Yes sweetie."

"But…But… Shouldn't have been you, dad, the one to join the schools?"

"Well, they also had a son, Ryouga. I can't marry another man." Kida said, disgusted at the thought.

"Ever heard of 'business associations'?" Ryouga spat. Kida seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"It wouldn't work, son. It has to be a bond of honorable marriage."

"But, I don't want to get married! Specially to someone I've never met!"

"But you have met her, sweetie. It's old Akeru's granddaughter."

"Grampa Akeru's granddaughter? I was two years old last time I saw her, I don't even remember her name!"

"Ryouga…"

"Why did you never tell me? I could've gotten married to another girl!"

"Sweetheart, I thought things with Akane weren't so good after she found out about Jusenkyou?" Aiko asked.

"Well, no. She hasn't forgiven me yet and it's been almost eight months, but…"

"And that Akari girl you mentioned once? You can't marry a girl just because you beat a pig!"

"Oh, but I have to marry a girl that doesn't even know me because her grandfather is crazy?" He said ironically.

"Ryouga, don't talk like that about Grampa Akeru!" His father chided. "Even if it's true!"

"Gomen, dad. It's just it's so unfair!"

"I know son. But it's the family's honor we're talking about here. You're going to marry this girl and that's the end of the matter." Kida said solemnly, giving his son a hard stare. He grabbed his coat, "I'm going to make some errands, I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife on the cheek and left.

Ryouga looked down, troubled. He grabbed his head, his frame shaking with anger.

"So unfair…" He repeated, his fist clenching around his hair.

"Oh honey, don't be so sad. You're gonna like her so much!" His mother started, sitting next to him in the couch. "Let me tell you about her… Let's see… She's a few months younger than you; she's almost finished high school; she follows her family's traditions and school of martial arts, so she'll be able to help you with your own Dojo…"

He couldn't remember what kind of style Grampa Akeru mastered, it had been a while since he last saw him. He'd always called him grampa, even if he wasn't his real grandfather.

"And, despite her tender age, she runs her own restaurant!"

Ryouga blinked at the last thing his mother said.

"Her own restaurant?"

"Yes, and it's here, in Nerima!"

"Here in… Nerima?" He parroted incredulously, his eyes widening. Suddenly he remembered Grampa Akeru all too well.

_No way!... No way!... It's not what I'm thinking!!_

"Yes, dear. I believe it's called 'Ucchan's'?"

**THUMP**

"Oh goodness…" Aiko whispered, clasping her hands, "how sweet! He just fainted from happiness!"

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He said toneless.

"It's me, dear." His mother announced herself, stepping into the room. "I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Honestly, mother, I have no idea." He sighed, sitting up on his bed.

His mother took a place beside him, pulling him into her arms.

"Why are you so upset, Ryouga? You seemed like you were going to accept at last." Aiko asked worriedly, brushing his hair with her fingers.

"Mother, I… I know this girl."

"You do?"

"Yeah, she's engaged to Saotome."

"She **was** engaged to Saotome. Now she's engaged to you."

"I know, mom; but that's not the point."

"And what is?"

Ryouga searched for a way to explain his mother about his 'relationship' with the okonomiyaki chef.

"We don't get along, ma. She's… She's a tomboy!"

His mother let out a surprised laugh.

"Oh honey! That's not so bad! And I'm aware of her situation, so we can't blame her too much about it."

"Yeah, but… I mean… Why her, mom?" He whined.

Aiko just chuckled.

"Since when do you know her?"

"I've met her about two years ago, why?"

"Just asking." She giggled, "it's a nice twist."

He just looked at her.

"Aw, come on, honey. Cheer up! Thanks to that marriage, we can have a normal life. Aren't you glad about that?"

Ryouga flinched, she had a point there.

"And she can't be** that** bad!"

"Are you kidding? She drags me into those stupid plans of hers, and when everything goes wrong, she blames it all on me;" he was counting with his fingers, "she makes fun of me all the time; she calls me a jackass; she's always beating me with that stupid spatula of hers; after she found out about Jusenkyou, she keeps splashing me with cold water just to annoy me; she makes me look bad in front of Akane; she's a **tomboy**, mom!"

Ryouga looked indignantly at her, finishing his ranting. He goggled. The Hibiki matriarch was tomato red, one hand covering her mouth; she was shaking furiously, obviously trying to hold her laughter.

"I'm glad I amuse you, mom."

She chuckled, trying to calm down.

"I think she likes you."

Ryouga stared.

"Ok, I'll make sure she changes all that."

"No, mom, you don't understand. I don't wanna marry her!"

"Sweetheart," she started, taking his hand in hers, "sometimes we must do small sacrifices to gain big fortunes."

"Marrying that tomboy is **definitely** a sacrifice, and not a small one."

"Maybe, but sometimes they turn out to be just what you were looking for."

He sighed.

"Whatever, mom. She wont want to marry me either, so there's no point."

"Oh honey, she'll want, don't worry about it. You'll both do." She retorted with a mischievous grin.

Ryouga hated that look, it meant his mother was up to something. He decided to change the subject.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to buy you some clothes. You can't wear that tonight," she pointed at Ryouga's usual attire, "and nearly anything in your wardrobe fits you anymore."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, the Kuonji family is coming for dinner." She chirped.

"Tonight?!"

"Now," she grabbed a lock of Ryouga's bangs, "let's do something about this."

Ryouga just groaned.

* * *

That noon, Hana had decided to take her granddaughter shopping. They were supposed to meet the Hibikis that morning, but they had decided that it was better to have a big, nice dinner instead. 

Knowing her grandchild, Hana had said to Ukyou that she needed something to wear that night; but the real reason for shopping was to turn Ucchancita into a lady.

She knew she couldn't make that happen in just one day, but she definitely had to start right away.

"So, granny; what do you wanna wear tonight? A dress? A blouse, maybe? We could buy something in that store." She pointed to the lady's store at her right.

"Actually, I've packed this beautiful kimono, and it will do for this wonderful occasion."

"Then why…?" Ukyou paled, realizing her grandmother's intentions. "Oh no, granny… Please…?"

Hana smiled. "Now, how about a skirt?"

* * *

"Ok kid, try this on." 

"C'mon dad, can't you help me out? I really don't want to do this."

"Your mother already started cooking for tonight." His father replied.

"I'm not talking about dinner." Ryouga sighed unhappily.

Kida looked at his boy sympathetically.

"Ryouga, haven't I taught you nothing about honor?"

"You've taught me** everything** about honor, father!" He replied, scandalized. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Because this is a matter of honor, and you're not being responsible about it as you should be…"

Kida knew it was a hit below the belt, Ryouga had always been strict to his convictions and values, honor being the strongest of them.It was the only way he came up with at that moment to convince his son,

"…as I taught you to be."

Ryouga looked down, hurt. Kida kept a solemn face, but internally was thrilled to see that his little boy had grown up into such a good man.

"You're right, father. It is a matter of honor and I shouldn't cause you and our family such a shame. I'm sorry."

"It is for the family that you're doing this, Ryouga. I know your grandparents shouldn't have made that promise, all it caused was shame and misfortune. But, what is past, is past. Now it's up to you to bring our family together again, as it should always have been."

He kept looking down, listening to his father's words.

"I wish I could have raised you by my side, I wish you could have been into your mother's arms when you were just a child. It wasn't fair for us, and it shouldn't continue to the next generations. I'm sure you don't want your children to go through what you've been through."

"No father," his voice was heavy with emotion, "I don't."

"Ryouga, I want you to be able to raise your kids; I want you to be able to establish in one place instead of doing odd jobs in every town you stumble upon; I want your mother and I to be able to visit our grandchildren whenever we want, without traveling across the whole world first; I want you to be able to enjoy a life in a home, with your wife at your side, not worrying about going to the bathroom and ending up in Korea. I want a normal life, Ryouga; for your mother and I, for our grandchildren, and for you."

The lost boy looked at his father then, and saw the hope in his eyes.

"What do you say, boy? Would you give your old man what he wants?"

Ryouga frowned, resolution plastering across his face.

"Yes father," he gulped, "I accept the engagement."

_Damn! I'm gonna be spatulated for the rest of my life, starting tonight… I can't believe I'm doing this._

Kida engulfed his son into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you, my child." He said tearfully.

"It doesn't mean that I like it, dad." He replied in a muffled voice. "I will** never** like that tomboy!"

His father chuckled.

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

They sat in a little café, enjoying a snack. Ukyou touched her hair for the hundredth time. 

"Would you leave it alone, dear? It looks beautiful."

"I still don't know why I needed a haircut. It's as long as it was before."

"Yes, but now it looks better."

They had gotten rid of the white ribbon; now her hair fell freely, framing her face. She was strictly forbidden to put it into a low ponytail.

"I still think it's stupid."

Hana sighed. Her granddaughter was a beautiful girl, it was a shame that she spent so much time dressing as a boy.

"I think Ryouga will like it."

"I don't care what that jackass thinks."

"Well, you should. He's your fiancée after all."

"Not because I want to, grandma." She reminded her, still unaccustomed to call Ryouga her fiancée.

"Ok dear," she said, "why don't you tell me what you dislike about Ryouga so much?" She gave Ukyou a worried look.

"Now that's easy."

"And then I'm going to tell you about Ryouga's good qualities."

"But grandma, how can you do that if you don't even know him?"

"Sugar," Hana smiled, "I have known Ryouga since he was just a small bundle in his mother's belly!"

"What?"

"Honey, his family and ours have been friends since I was a teenager. Of course I would know him. He even managed to stumble upon my house every now and then. I think he was fifteen when he last visited." Hana grew pensive.

"Oh…" _Who would've thought?_

"So?"

"Ok grandma. Not that it'll help, though." She added. "He gets lost even going to the bathroom."

Hana looked at her grandchild.

"He does!" She protested.

"He **used** to," eldest Kuonji corrected, "so that is not a problem anymore."

"Fine; he's too gullible, too shy, a stubborn mule, can't talk to the girl he likes without stuttering like an idiot and dashing off;" Hana smiled, slightly amused; "he's always falling for Ranchan's pranks and he's always making himself look like a fool in front of Akane."

"Well, darling; if you spend your whole life living in the road with almost no human contact whatsoever, it is highly impossible to develop a strong sense of… what?"

Ukyou was looking at her as if she'd just sucked a lemon.

"I've lived in the road for ten years, grandma; and I think I'm smart enough to know if someone is trying to fool me."

"Yet," her grandmother interrupted, "you have turned ten years of pure hate into devoted love in a nanosecond just because the Saotome boy said you were cute." She looked at her with an air of finality.

Ukyou gasped in surprised.

"That's not- How?- What?"

She smiled.

Ukyou sighed deflated, and continued.

"He screws up every plan I have to break up Ranchan and Akane."

Mother Kuonji raised both eyebrows.

"Break up plans, dear?"

"Uh…" Ukyou sweatdropped, "the point is, he's always screwing up. If he'd love Akane like he said he did, he'd done things right."

"And you think that tricking the poor girl is right?"

Ukyou flinched, "well…"

"And, if Ranma would really have had feelings for you, you shouldn't have needed a plan to be with him, you know?"

_I know that now, granny. He doesn't love me like that, I'm just his old buddy Ucchan… _She thought bitterly.

"He turns into a pig."

"Oh darling, you have been in love with a man that turns into a girl. I don't see the difference."

"But, he turns into a pig!" She yelled, trying to put him down.

"They both have Jusenkyou curses, dear. If you could accept one, you can accept the other."

"He's kinda slow… you know?" She spat desperately.

"What do you mean by that, honey?"

"Well, you know. He wouldn't realize something unless you'd put it right on his face. I always have to explain things to him as if he were just a little child."

"I must disagree with you, Ukyou. Again."

"Aw, grandma! You can't deny me that he's slow!"

"Actually, I think he just analyzes things before he reacts. Except when he is fighting Ranma." Hana chuckled. "Besides, as I said before, due to his unusual condition, he pretty much lacks of social skills, being unfamiliar with normal teenager's behavior. Although, I must say that he is the politest young man I have ever met."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Perhaps he doesn't know how to react around people about his age. After all, the only human contact he had ever had constantly in his life are his parents and us; and that's so random, too."

Ukyou frowned, considering all her grandmother had said.

"Is there anything else?"

"No grandma, that's all." She answered, a little annoyed that she couldn't think of anything else for some reason.

"Ok, what do you think about what we have discussed?"

"Well," she started, "you might have a point or two there… I've never considered those things before."

Hana seemed pleased.

"There is something I have ever admired of him; even after spending his whole life living in the forests, or traveling across the world, Ryouga developed a nice, goodheartedly personality; when he could have grown into a bitter, heartless young man, hating everything."

"Uh… He **is** a little bitter about it; I mean, he's always so depressed or angry… He's always glooming."

"But, when he doesn't find himself 'glooming' about his misfortune, he is a very polite, honest, nice, selfless, caring young man, who likes to help others, isn't he?"

"I don't know about 'honest'," Ukyou retorted, "there was this little P-chan thing with Akane…"

"Which he did confess, probably costing a good friendship and surely the love of the woman he cared about. Even if his motives were to seek shelter in his cursed form, he was torn inside for lying to her. And he risked everything when he couldn't take it anymore."

"Feh, he was masquerading as her pet pig and still had the nerve to claim that he 'would defend her honor'."

"He comes from a very honorable family; honor is one of his strongest convictions. And he would do anything for the ones he loves, even if it costs him his own life."

"How do you know all that stuff about him, anyway?"

"He likes to talk with me, dear."

Ukyou sat speechless across the little table, a little taken aback about having his good qualities thrown at her face. Hana looked expectantly at her.

"You might be right…" A little smile started tugging at her grandmother's lips. "But I'm still not marrying that jackass!"

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose; "oh dear," she said to herself, "and she calls **him** a stubborn mule…"

* * *

Ryouga wandered into the kitchen, where his mother was happily humming a tune while she stirred the pots. 

"Someone's still sad…" She stated.

He leaned on the doorframe, petting Shirokuro's head, (who was sternly looking at the food, praying for something to drop off the table).

"I just still can't believe it, mom. It's so out of the blue…" He shook his head sadly. "This should happen to Ranma, not me."

"Maybe we should have told you earlier, son;" she added some cinnamon, "but with Ukyou's situation, we thought that it was better to let you know when you'd be able to do something about it."

"Like getting married," he supplied.

"Yes."

"Maybe if you'd told me, things would have been so different…"

_I wouldn't had fallen in love with Akane, what would've saved me a lot of suffering. Maybe I even wouldn't had followed Ranma to China…_

"But dear, what were we supposed to say? 'Ryouga, you're engaged, but your father-in-law engaged your fiancée to another man'?"

"Well, Ranma does have three fiancées. I think Ukyou could have handled two…"

"Ryouga…"

"And then she probably wouldn't have had to dress as a boy and then she wouldn't be such a big tomboy!"

Aiko couldn't hold her laughter, and it got worse when her son goggled at her, stupefied.

"What's so funny, mom?"

"Oh honey," she sobered up a little bit, "it's different to be friends than fiancées. You'll see that she'll treat you better from now on."

"Yeah, right. She'll be furious when she finds out that she has to marry someone else that's not her precious Ranchan. Specially if that someone's me."

Aiko started to chop vegetables.

"How bad does she treat you?"

"Well, she keeps calling me a 'jackass'."

"That's a Kuonji thing, dear;" she giggled, "don't take it personally."

"Yeah, well, she made it my official nickname, apparently. She hits me with that goddamn spatula, a lot; she drags me everywhere; she tugs at my ears; she insults me; she always gets mad at me for something, which most of the cases I didn't do; she uses me to get what she wants, and then blames me for everything when it goes wrong; she tricks me, punches me, kicks me, slaps me, mocks me, she's such a **tomboy**, mom!"

Aiko just **had** to laugh. She hadn't seen Ukyou since she was six, but she could easily see what was going on there. It was simple teenager behavior. Ukyou liked her little boy, but probably she didn't even knew it… yet.

_Why does this reminds me of old times?_ She thought tenderly.

"Does it seem like you're always making her mad at you for whatever reason?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, just a hunch." She dismissed, hiding a grin.

Yup, she definitely knew what was going on there.

"And how do you feel about her, son?"

"F-feel?" Ryouga blushed, which she didn't fail to notice. "I-I don't… Mom, she's a tomboy!"

"Ok, then what do you think about her?"

"That she's a tomboy." He stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"What else beside that?" The lady patiently asked.

"That she's a violent, aggressive tomboy?"

His mother sighed.

"Let's forget about the tomboyness for a minute…"

"Ok…" He thought for a moment. "She can be very nice, when I don't piss her off… She gives me free food when she's in a good mood; she's very smart, you know? She's a good listener, when she doesn't have a plan going on in her head… She's a great martial artist, probably even better than Akane; I've always thought that if she trains a little more she could pass Shampoo's level, too."

"Shampoo?"

"The Amazon from China, another of Ranma's fiancées."

"Oh, right."

"She's kind, I guess." He shrugged.

"Go change your clothes for dinner, dear;" she commanded softly. She'd heard everything she needed to hear.

Ryouga nodded with resignation and turned to leave.

"And make sure you wear what your father picked for you!" She called after him, hearing an 'ok' coming from the stairs. Aiko trusted her husband's taste. She turned off the stove and went to dress for dinner.

"No woman can resist the Hibiki charm…" She giggled knowingly.

* * *

A/N: Here it is... Tell me what you think!

* * *


	3. Meeting your fiancée Again

Hi, finally chap 3 is up. I hope you all like this one. Thank you very much to all the people who have reviewed to this story, it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Meeting your fiancée… Again."**

"I can't believe I'm wearing this…"

Ukyou looked at her own reflection in the mirror, at the light pink, spaghetti strapped shirt that covered her torso; at the white, soft skirt that hugged her hips tightly and then expanded itself to the hemline below her knees; and the matching white, classic high heeled shoes.

"My God, I look like a woman!" She protested.

"Is that a bad thing, dear?" Hana asked, entering the room.

"I never dress like this, granny. I look stupid."

"No, you don't. You look perfect." She approached her granddaughter and put her hands on her shoulders. "Just like your mother." She added, sweetly.

"Really?" The younger asked, her voice quivering.

"I've always seen her in you, dear. It's a shame that you never dress like this; maybe we should change that."

Ukyou blinked away a tear and nodded.

"Maybe…" She agreed.

"Now, sit down. It's time for make-up."

"Aww, granny!" She complained.

"Just a little bit, Ucchan. It's a formal dinner, you need to look good."

"Fine…" She relented grumpily and sat on her bed.

* * *

Mrs. Hibiki placed the last glasses on the table, taking a long look around to make sure everything was on its place. Kida showed up from the kitchen, carrying a couple of wine bottles.

"If I remember correctly, this was Akeru's favourite," he lifted the bottle to his eye level. "And this was Ichiro's," he nodded to the other bottle.

"I don't know, dear. I've never paid attention to that."

"Hmm… Where are we sitting?"

"Well, you sit there, at that end of the table. I'll be right next to you, and Ryouga beside me. Akeru sits at the other end of the table, next to Ryouga; at the other side I placed Ukyou, Hana and Ichiro."

"So Ryouga'll be facing Ukyou." He grinned.

"Well, they have to look at each other if they're gonna like each other." Aiko chuckled.

"You're evil, woman."

"Yes, and you love me that way." She kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen. Kida shook his head, amused.

* * *

His dad was going to pay for this. He was dressed in a sleeveless, black Chinese shirt with a dark green belt, along with a pair of black pants that were a little too tight for his taste. His father had said something about insinuating his strong legs, or something like that.

_Whatever…_

It wasn't as if he wanted to dress up for that tomboy. Although, he could definitely dress like that for a date with Akane. Not that it would happen, now. He sighed.

His mother didn't have to cut his hair, either.

_This is ridiculous. I'll never like her, she'll never like me. We're not meant for each other. We'll fight all the time, we'll never get along. Stupid engagement._

* * *

"We're here!" Hana exclaimed, excited.

Ukyou looked up to the beautiful house that laid in front of her.

"So, this is the Hibiki residence, huh?" Ichiro asked, "nice place."

"Ucchancita, you look lovely tonight… Are you ready to meet your fiancée?"

"Whatever, Grampa."

"Dear, you're a lady tonight, I'm hoping you'll behave like one."

"Yes granny." She looked down, ashamed.

_I can't believe they__'ve changed Ranchan for him!_ _Stupid engagement!_

* * *

After a couple of knocks on the door, the Hibiki patriarch greeted them happily and ushered them into the house. Aiko came to greet them too, and after a few hugs and hand shakes, the Hibiki couple directed their attention to their soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Finally, Ukyou!" Kida shook the girl's hand, making her blush.

She didn't expect Ryouga's dad to be handsome. Kida was a tall man, taller than her father, and was in a **very** good shape. Definitely a martial artist. He had night black hair and his eyes were crystal blue. She blushed deeper at the gentleness of his touch. Ryouga didn't look like him at all, did he? He didn't have clear eyes. He wasn't tall. He probably wasn't in good shape either.

Then it was his mother's turn.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" She said, throwing her arms around the girl.

Ukyou was left speechless at the open display of affection, and couldn't help to smell Aiko's sweet and motherly scent. She took Ukyou's shoulders and stretched her arms to look openly at her.

"My God! You're so beautiful, child! You've grown up to be quite a woman!"

The girl blushed even more furiously, smiling shyly.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. No one ever had called her beautiful before.

She looked at Mrs. Hibiki's face, lit up by a delighted smile, her sparkling green eyes looked at her tenderly, and she saw pure gratitude when she looked into them. The woman was simply gorgeous.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable…" Kida urged them into the living room, disappearing into the kitchen to come back whit a few glasses and the wine bottles he'd shown his wife moments ago.

Ichiro saw his favourite wine being placed on the small coffee table and grinned.

"You have a great memory, **Kid**!" He laughed; he knew that Hibiki hated to be called like that, not just because it was a diminutive of his name, but also because he was younger than Ichiro and he used to tease him about it.

"You too, **Itchy**." He mocked, earning a glare from his old friend.

_Damn! I forgot he used to call me like that!_

"Itchy, dad?" Ukyou lifted an eyebrow, amused.

"Just old nicknames, Ucchan. Don't mind us." Her father dismissed embarrassed.

Ukyou decided she didn't want to know after all.

"So! Where's my big boy?!" Akeru prompted, excited. "It's been so long since I last saw him!"

"He's upstairs. I'll call him." Aiko smiled to Hana, "would you like to help me in the kitchen, Hana-san?"

"Of course, Aiko-chan!" The Kuonji matriarch exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

Mrs. Hibiki called Ryouga from the base of the stairs, and seeing his son's bedroom's door being cracked open, she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Ryouga reluctantly descended the stairs, stepping into the hall. An urge to cross the door and escape coursed through his mind, but only for a brief instant; they'll find him anyway. Glancing at the wide doorway that led to the living-room, he decided to peek a little to see how things were going.

Hiding behind the wall, he took a long look at the people in the living-room. He saw his father talking to who he guessed was Ukyou's father, facing each other on the large couch. Apparently they were bickering about something. In front of them, sitting on one of the smaller couch, he recognized old Akeru, laughing at the fighting men. Every now and then he'd bop one of the men with his cane.

Then he saw **her**. Ryouga's eyes widened at the sight of Ukyou on the other small couch. She sat cross-legged, (one leg crossing above the other, that is), in what seemed to be a very feminine attire.

Her long hair fell loosely across her shoulders, her hands rested on her lap; and she had this soft, amused smile on her lips, that he noticed were touched by pink gloss. Her eyes were beautifully shaded in pink, and a touch of black eyeliner.

Glancing a little bit down, he noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual chest binding, what flared up his nose threatenly. Where the shirt ended, it started the skirt; that had rode up a little above her knees, due to her sitting position. His eyes travelling across her long, well toned legs, he had to clamp his nose before it exploded.

Ryouga fumed. What the hell did she think she was doing? She was supposed to be a tomboy! A TOMBOY! But noooooo! She had to come all dressed-up and looking astounding! She was looking like aGIRL, for Christ's sake! He was sure it was his mother's doing. She probably had conspired with Ukyou to make him miserable. Now he couldn't protest! His mother would say that she's not looking like a tomboy at all! And Ukyou'll probably act all nice in front of her to make his point null!

_I'm going to KILL HER!!_

He heard his mother's voice calling the tomb-- Ukyou from the kitchen, then he saw her standing up and walking towards it.

_Did she really had to sway__ her hips like that?_

He thought, wiping the small trickle of blood from his upper lip.

* * *

Ukyou watched as Mrs. Hibiki put the last strawberry in the mouth-watering cake she had cooked earlier. She was chatting friendly with her grandmother, reminiscing about past times. She heard Akeru's pleased voice calling her new fiancée's name, and she peered through the door.

She saw her grandpa hugging the formerly lost boy, shuffling fondly his hair. Then she saw him greeting her father, Ryouga being pulled into another embrace then.

She took her time to stare openly at him, without any of them noticing she was there. Something was definitely wrong with Ryouga.

First of all, he wasn't wearing his usual travelling clothes, although it was understandable, he didn't need them anymore. She half expected him to look like always, though. He was wearing a nice outfit instead, a black Chinese shirt that fell to below his hips, clasped to his waist with a green belt. It had no sleeves, what left his strong shoulders and arms exposed; and matching black trousers that enveloped his shaped thighs perfectly. She felt her cheeks heating up.

His hair was shorter, silky waves of black falling freely above his brow, nude without the usual bandanna. A sharp contrast to his almost pale skin, illuminated only by two gorgeous orbs that shone with green intensity. Her eyes moved to his tiny fangs peeking out from his mouth as he spoke, light almost glistening from their whiteness.

She shook her head furiously. What was that jackass thinking?!! Dressing up like that to impress her?! AS IF she wanted to be impressed by him! By HIM!!

_He's so DEAD!!_

How dared he to look so good?! How dared he to be so handsome?! How dared he to have such a strong arms and such a wide chest and such a cute, round, firm bu--

"Are you ok, Ucchan?" Her grandmother broke her out of her thoughts, thank the gods.

"Sure, granny. Why do you ask?" She said in a tight voice.

"You are so awfully quiet, dear."

"I'm ok." She assured.

"Good!" Aiko said, "dinner's ready!"

* * *

She just **had** to sit in front of him. His mother just **had **to place her in front of him. He was right, it was a conspiracy. He was starting to suspect of Hana, too. She seemed so happy about the engagement. Although, Ukyou kept glaring at him, so maybe she wasn't conspiring against him after all. Probably it was his mother and Grandma Hana, since they were sharing these little smiles ever since they sat at the table.

"Gods! It has been, what? Fifteen years since our last reunion?" Akeru chirped happily.

"It's so nice to see all of you together, like the old times, ne?" Hana smiled, placing the takoyaki on the table.

"Yeah… We're all here." Ichiro smiled sadly as he placed a small picture frame on the corner of the table. Ukyou recognized her mother's photo.

Everyone gasped when they saw how much food there was. Apparently Aiko spent too much time without cooking fancy dinners.

Ukyou looked around and couldn't help but smile. She owned a restaurant that filled up with people for dinner and yet it was the first time in more than ten years that she actually didn't eat dinner alone. Sitting on a table surrounded by her family and family's friends, laughing and chatting and having a wonderful moment was the greatest experience of her life. Until she remembered exactly why they were having this dinner.

She couldn't help to glare at Ryouga. She knew it wasn't directly his fault, but she was so used to blame him for everything whenever he was around that it was kind of impossible not to do so right then. After a while of pure glaring, she started to look curiously at him. She noted that he would glance at her shyly every now and then, as if noticing her cold stare. But what surprised her was the look on his face; Ryouga looked… happy? And was that a smile? Ryouga, smiling? Had the world gone nuts?

She shook her head slightly, brushing those thoughts off. Of course he's happy, he doesn't get lost anymore. And all thanks to her… Hmm, she should charge him for that… Nah, that would be too, uh… Nabiki-ish.

He surely was enjoying this meeting as much as she was… Because of the family, of course. They hadn't said a word to each other since they sat at the table, and their formal greeting had been a curt 'good evening'. What was there to talk about, anyway? She didn't want to discuss the engagement with him, not yet; she still had to deal with it herself. She knew Ryouga probably would feel the same way, what with the shy looks and the faint blush on his cheeks.

_Why is he blushing, anyway?__ Did he just 'hmphed' at me?_

* * *

He came to the conclusion that the girl in front of him wasn't Ukyou. The real okonomiyaki chef would be ranting about not marrying a jackass and hitting him with her spatula. Repeatedly. This girl sat demurely, eating calmly and enjoying the moment. That was NOT Kuonji Ukyou sitting right in front of him. Then she looked at him. Well, glared, actually. Deep blue, piercing eyes met his own; the forever dreaded threat of inflicting pain making itself evident in her silent stare. Yep, this was Ukyou. He 'hmphed' and looked away, the last traces of his shyness sailing away because of her anger. As always, she was blaming him. He could tell, he could see it in her eyes.

_If you're gonna be that way…_

The sound of metal hitting the floor caught the attention of everyone at the table. A loud crash had came from the kitchen, where Aiko had gone to get the dissert.

"Oh no!" They heard her voice; Kida stood up and went to see what had happened.

Everyone looked puzzled at the kitchen's door; except for Hana, who had, for some reason, this sly grin on her face.

After a short, kind of explanation and a muffled pair of chuckles, Aiko came back to the dinning room with a forlorn look on her face.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "but the cake was so heavy I couldn't hold the tray and it fell off my hands!"

Ryouga lifted an eyebrow. A tray was heavy for **his **mother?

"Oh no!" Hana added her part on the matter, "what are we going to have for dissert now?"

The women looked at the fanged youth with a glint in their eyes. Ryouga dreaded…

"Why don't you get us some ice-cream, honey?" His mother asked him.

"Sure!" He nodded. _Anything to get away for a while!_

He stood up and walked towards the door, stopping at his mother's next request.

"And take Ukyou with you, don't go alone!"

This made said girl jump off her seat.

"D-do I have to go?" She protested.

"Oh, even with a sense of direction, we still don't know our way around the neighbourhood. Make sure he finds the ice-cream parlour, will you?"

Aiko hid a grin as she pushed the girl softly towards her son.

"Don't take too long!"

* * *

They walked in silence for a couple of blocks, avoiding looking at each other. Ukyou swung the paper bag in her hand lazily, the ice-cream was safely covered anyway. Until she couldn't take it anymore. He was wondering when she'd explode, actually.

"Why didn't you stop this?" She asked venomously, glaring sidelong at him. "This is all your fault, you know! I lost Ranchan because of you!"

He just kept walking silently, unfazed by her outburst. Although he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I thought you loved Akane!" She spat, trying to make it clear to him that she didn't want him.

"Yes…" He replied monotone, "but I love my family more."

He kept walking, ignoring her and how she stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk.

Unfortunately, she caught up with him.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"By the way, you are the one who agreed first. You said yes before I did!" He glared at her.

"I thought they were talking about Ranchan!"

"Oh! And that leaves you blameless on the matter?!"

He shut her up again. Boy, he did that twice already! She jumped in front of him, making him stop before he bumped into her.

"No, it doesn't. I was stupid for rushing to things and not listening carefully, I'll give you that. But you knew exactly who I was when you agreed to this marriage!"

She poked his chest with her finger, amazed by a second at how hard it was.

"So what?!" He pushed past her and resumed his walking, a little bit faster now.

Ukyou blinked.

"What do you mean, 'so what?'!" She started to follow, "why the hell did you agree in the first place?!"

"My father asked me to." He threw above his shoulder.

"Aren't you old enough to make your own decisions?" She glared at his back. Boy, he could walk fast.

"You don't understand." His voice was harder than before.

"No, I really don't!" She spat as they finally entered the house again, lowering her voice. "I don't get it, Hibiki; we've tried so hard to make them apart, together, and now you want to marry me!" She hissed.

Ryouga looked at her, his clear eyes now dark with emotion.

"I don't want to marry you, Kuonji." He started, and in a swift motion, he took her upper arm and made her turn abruptly to look at the dinning-room. "I want my family back."

She frowned, looking at the people at the table.

"I've missed my family too, but that's not enough reason to spend the rest of my life with you instead of Ranma."

He stood for a moment, silent; his hand clasping her arm tightly.

"Fine," he said looking straight into her eyes, "we'll call it off. But at least have enough heart to let me be with them for one more day. Then **you **can be happy."

He let her go and resumed his seat, giving his mother the ice cream he was carrying. He'd gotten serious again, the smile that had been on his face before was now replaced by sorrowful frown. Ukyou just stood there, facing the people that had started all this, her and his families. When he'd said those things to her, she saw how his eyes filled with tears.

Sitting again next to her grandmother, she risked a glance at him; his eyes were still moist.

* * *

Ok, it's done. I know I change the...umm... 'mood' of the fic a lot, between fun and serious, but that's the way it comes from me, so I just write it that way. It is romance after all... Heh, hope you guys like it, please review!!

* * *


	4. Thinking about it

**Warning: EXTREMELY short chapter. I know, I know; please don't ****kill me. It's been a while since I last updated and I wanted to do it once and for all, but due to lack of free time, I couldn't make this chapter longer. This was actually the first part of chapter four, I'll post the second part as chapter five. I'm sorry! I just didn't want to leave you (whoever is still reading this) waiting for so long, so I hope this is better than nothing. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. **

**Chapter 4: "****Thinking**** about it."**

Ukyou laid her head on the pillow, sighing. Why things had gotten so complicated was beyond her. All she knew was that she was supposed to marry Ranma, and no other, since she was six years old. That had been the only constant in her entire life. Well, actually, it was to regain her honour, and that she could do by either marrying him or defeating him in battle. Grudgingly admitting that she couldn't win a fight against him, she settled for the marriage.

Now, twelve years later, her father comes and tells her that she has to marry another man (that jackass, no less!), and that her past twelve years chasing Ranma, whether to kill him or marry him, were a waste of time. And the reason was that he **forgot **she was already engaged in the first place.

It was as simple as that.

"Why is this happening to me?"

_Fine, we'll call it off. But at least have enough heart to let me be with them for one more day. Then, __**you **__can be happy._

Ryouga's last words echoed in her head. He didn't understand. How could she throw twelve years of her life to the wind because of a stupid mistake? All she fought for, all the training; all the search; living alone, away from home; promising her mother she will grant her her last wish; learning to survive on the street when she was, what? Seven, eight years old? All she did, was it really for nothing? How could she quit now? Ryouga didn't understand… All he did in life was getting lost, walk through forests day and night, and train in the mountains to fight Ranma, living in his tent, alone since he was a little child…

_I want my family back._

Ok, maybe he did understand, she grudgingly admitted.

* * *

Ryouga sat up in bed, unable to rest. How could she do this to him? Hadn't she had a heart at all?

_I've missed my family too, but that's not enough reason to spend the rest of my life with you instead of Ranma._

Of course! How could she possibly think of choosing him instead of mighty, precious Ranma? Ryouga sneered. He wasn't all that, you know.

It wasn't like he wanted to marry that tomboy, actually. But the idea of not getting lost, having a home and a loving family was too hard to resist. Even if he had to spend his life with that heartless tomboy.

Ryouga hated to admit that, before that night, he actually had thought a little about marrying her. He knew she was gentle, sweet, caring, and could make a man happy. He'd seen it in the way she treated Ranma. And for a minute or two, he pictured himself in that position; getting all of her attention and love. He'd like it. And the faint hope that he could try and make her happy, that he could have all he ever wanted in life (his family, his home, a loving wife…) started to build up in his heart. Even if it was that tomboy.

But after what happened at dinner, his world fell apart once again. How could he possibly think that a girl would want him? He'd been delusional. Sure, if he married her, he gained his sense of direction. But there still was the pig. She'll never like the pig.

_Why does life have to be so unfair?_

* * *

Hana creaked the door open and called softly to her granddaughter.

"Honey, are you awake?"

Ukyou stirred a little and looked at her through foggy eyes.

"Granny?"

"Time to rise, dear."

"What time is it?"

"It's past nine already."

This made the youth bolt out of bed.

"What!" She jumped to the bathroom and started to put her chef's outfit on. "I'm an hour and a half late! Why didn't you wake me up? I've missed breakfast rush! Saturdays are always full, granny!"

"Uh… But dear… Your father already took care of that."

Ukyou froze, her pants half way through her legs.

"What?"

"He's taking care of the restaurant until you come back." Hana clarified.

"Until I come back from where?" She asked, dreadful.

Hana paled slightly, then she pinched the bridge of her nose, probably fighting a headache.

"I assume you didn't have a little chat with your father last night, after we arrived home."

Ukyou shook her head 'no'. What was going on?

"You see, dear; when you and Ryouga went to get the ice-cream, your father and Kida had this great idea…" She said in this weird tone, was she being sarcastic? "Aiko and I were in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess; and they talked to your grandfather; apparently they convinced him because he was so excited about it. You know how Akeru is…"

"Uh, grandma, what are you trying to get at?"

"Why don't you put on some of the nice clothes we picked up yesterday, dear? Aiko's waiting for us downstairs, we'll have breakfast together."

"Really? Ok, I guess…"

* * *

The café was warm, a cozy atmosphere engulfing the three generations sitting on a little table next to the window. Even if Ukyou wasn't used to talk about women's stuff, specially with the adding of her grandma's naughty comments, she was really enjoying herself. Until Mrs. Hibiki dropped the bomb.

"So, Ukyou, are you ready to move in with us?"

The long, wide-eyed look the girl gave to Aiko made her gasp.

"You didn't know, dear?"

"I'm afraid that her father, for some reason, didn't communicate their decision to her last night." Hana rolled her eyes.

"I see…" Aiko sighed exasperated. Honestly! Ichiro hadn't changed one little bit!

"Move… in… with…?"

"Well, as I told you earlier dear, that's what they decided last night. You know your grandfather is the only one who has the last word to the matter, and he said yes…"

"Based on what grounds?" The younger one asked with a thick voice.

"So you can finish high school, and you don't have to worry about the restaurant; and since you never had a woman's influence in your life, you'll learn to be a proper wife, like Aiko is."

"And you'll learn to get along with your fiancée." Mrs. Hibiki added.

"And you didn't have enough decency to ask me first?"

"Let me remind you, hon, that it wasn't our decision, we were told afterwards. It's not us who you should be arguing with." Hana reprimanded.

"I know, I'm sorry;" she deflated, "it's just everything's happening so soon and I feel like I have no grip on the situation." She shook her head.

"You'll be fine, sweetie; Ryouga's not a bad boy, you'll like him eventually."

_Sooner than you think. _

Aiko smiled to herself.

"But I don't want to give up my restaurant!" She protested, suddenly remembering what had been said.

"You wont dear, your father and I will take good care of it! After all, it's what we do." She smiled.

Ukyou felt deflated.

"What about him? Doesn't he have to finish high school too? Does he even go to school?" She piped in, suddenly angry at Ryouga's lack of sacrifice in the matter. He was getting a better life and they were wrecking hers.

"No, Ryouga finished high school a few months ago; we had this little arrangement with the institution, they knew about our problem and gladly helped us. They used to mail home his assignments and books, and he would take the tests whenever he showed up at school. They were really understanding about his condition." Aiko explained, proud.

The cute chef just sat there, unable to utter a word. Was there anything she could use against him to get out of this situation? Who was he? Mr. perfect?

"So, let's go back and help you pack, ok?"

Ukyou only nodded.

_Can this get any worse…?_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, I promise I'll try to update sooner this time! **


	5. Moving in

**Ok, second part of chapter four. Let's call it chappie five. I wrote it in short paragraphs, don't ask me why, cuz I don't know. Heh. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: "Moving in."**

Nerima surely looked nice in the morning. It was middle autumn and the streets were covered in fallen leaves, people walking to the market or in their morning jog, children going to school… It was quite nice. And the car was just awesome. It was the first time he drove around town; every time his father had let him drive (that they'd been miraculously together for more than five minutes) had been on a deserted highway.

Akeru was comfortably sitting on the passenger's seat, looking around with a huge grin on his face. He had asked Ryouga to show him the Nerima ward of Tokyo, and he liked it. But there was another reason for Akeru's big grin. And Ryouga just **knew **it had something to do with the engagement. He knew that at any moment he would just come out of the blue and say something like 'I want grandchildren' or something like that.

Ryouga shuddered at the thought.

Luckily for him, Akeru only asked him to bring him back to the Ucchan's, since it was almost lunch time and he had to help around. Besides, he had to pick up his mother, too. Funny, he half expected this little ride to be an excuse for a life-wrecking news. They were gonna end it today, anyway; as he said to Ukyou the night before.

What he didn't ever expect, though, was seeing his mother and his (reluctantly accepted for now) fiancée waiting for him on the sidewalk surrounded by luggage.

"I think Ucchancita is ready to leave!" Akeru exclaimed.

"L-leave?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Akeru said as he was exiting the car, "she's moving in with you."

Ryouga's eyes looked like two balloons that were suddenly puffed up with more air than what they resisted.

"Wh-?" He exhaled.

"C'mon boy! Help the ladies with the bags!" Akeru chirped.

Ukyou got hurriedly into the back seat and ignored his father's waving hand. She was so pissed off at him.

After stuffing the poor trunk with bags, Ryouga and his mother occupied the front seats and the car rolled back to the Hibiki residence.

* * *

Looking at her son's look, a mix of anger and annoyance plastered on his face, she felt like she had to elaborate.

"Before you say anything, darling, I'll let you know that this was your father's idea, and I had no say in the matter."

"It's ok , mom." He said in a dead tone. He glanced at Ukyou through the rearview mirror, she was looking through the window, a bored expression on her face.

"I know we should have discussed this together, but your father and Ichiro decided that it was better that all the family's men talked about it alone."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be a girl now?" He sneered; he heard Ukyou snort.

"It's not like that, Ryouga. You know how they are…" His mother said in an apologizing tone.

"Yeah, I know." He resented.

The rest of the trip home continued in silence.

* * *

"Ukyou! Welcome home!" Hibiki Kida greeted his daughter in law with glee, "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

"Tanks Mr. Hibiki…" She said toneless. Apparently, his new daughter wasn't sharing his excitement; he wondered why.

"Dear? Did you finish your little job?" Aiko asked her husband, as he started to help Ryouga with the bags.

"Uh-huh!" He answered, "they're gonna like it!"

Ukyou followed the lady inside the house, to start lunch. As they passed Ryouga, his mother addressed to him.

"Take those to your room, honey. And don't ask, it wasn't my idea either."

Ryouga groaned.

* * *

Climbing the stairs with heavy steps, he reached the door of his bedroom.

_What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she here? We were supposed to call the engagement off today. Why is she moving in?_

He left the bags on the floor and slid the door open. He blinked. Then he slid the door closed. He shook his head.

"I didn't see that." He stated out loud.

He slid the door open again, and froze.

No, it hadn't been his imagination. There actually **was** a double sized bed in his bedroom.

"No… way…"

He closed his eyes for a while and opened them again. The bed was still there. It had a fluffy, white bedspread and puffy white cushions. Two little wooden nightstands were at each side of it, matching a cute white dresser with a huge mirror at the right side of the bed; and his wardrobe on the left side had been somehow 'expanded' for two.

_Calm…You have to remain calm…_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!!"

* * *

The pot Ukyou held almost fell off her hands as the shout rang through the house. She cast an inquiring look at Aiko, who only sighed and continued to cook the noodles.

* * *

As his father reached the bedroom with the rest of the luggage, he looked innocently at his son, who, for some reason, had this irate look on his face.

"What is it, son?" He said as he entered the very recently reformed room.

"What is it? Gee, I don't know, dad. I got up this morning in MY room, that looked perfectly normal; and now I find that it's suddenly perfectly accommodated for a married couple!! Do you have any idea of what it might have happened, daddy?!"

"Uh… well… were else was Ukyou supposed to sleep?" He shrugged, innocently.

"I don't know, dad. The guestroom, maybe? I thought it was a room for guests." He retorted acidly, his fangs poking out menacingly.

"Oh, but it's occupied by all of our souvenirs; your mother wanted a little more space in our room, and yours was truly stuffed, too."

"So that's your excuse."

"Yeah," he said with a grin, reaching his bedroom, "besides, you can have more fun with your fiancée in that bed, don't you think boy?"

At the utterly perplexed and embarrassed look Ryouga gave to him, he had to laugh.

* * *

Lunch was really, really quiet. Ryouga didn't utter a word, barely eating; Ukyou poked at her food in a bored manner; Aiko cast reprimanding looks at her husband every now and then, and Kida was simply enjoying his food, snickering every once in a while as some kinky thought came to mind about the new sleeping accommodations.

* * *

Around three in the afternoon, Hibiki took his son to the vacant lot next to their house.

"What are we doing here, dad?" He crossed his arms sternly, Ryouga was still pretty mad about what had happened to his room. But he rather not think about that until bedtime. When he'd had to sleep… Next to her… He pinched his nose.

"You know this lot belongs to us, right?"

Ryouga nodded, "so?"

"Son, we're gonna build up the family dojo here." Kida said proud.

He looked at his father with surprise.

"We are?!" He asked, excitement pouring off his voice.

"Yes, you need a stable job now that you're gonna have a family, and it was always our idea anyway."

"Dad, I don't know what to say…" Ryouga's eyes moistened. His father's shone with pride.

* * *

"Why do I have to sleep in his room, Mrs. Hibiki?" Ukyou protested as they climbed the stairs to her new bedroom. She had to unpack.

"Are you really asking me this?" She smiled, "it was them who arranged this, it was kind of predictable that it would happen."

"You have a point there." She sighed.

"Besides, my room was really stuffed with souvenirs, I needed more space now that we actually are going to sleep in that room." Aiko giggled, "don't worry; Kida probably put the extra bed in Ryouga's room; it's a nice bed, you'll be comfortable."

"As long as it's as far away from Ryouga's as possible." The chef murmured under her breath as they slid the door open.

SHLICK

"Oh…my…God."

"That's a double sized bed." Ukyou uttered, stunned.

"It is." Aiko supplied.

Both women were standing at the door, looking dumbly at the bed.

"I am not supposed to sleep there, aren't I?" Ukyou tremulously asked.

"I'm afraid so." Aiko nodded. "Dear, why don't you start unpacking? I'll help you in a second, I need to have a word with my husband."

"Sure."

* * *

"Wow dad, you really pissed her off now, huh?"

"Nah, she was already a little pissed about last night." Came the muffled voice.

"Well, you **did **go behind her back when you talked to Akeru."

"Aww, you know she wouldn't have agreed with it if we told her."

"Exactly." Ryouga sneered. He helped his father out of the trash can and dusted him off.

"And you complain about your fiancée."

* * *

Mrs. Hibiki went back to her son's room to help Ukyou with her things, only to find said girl still standing at the doorframe, the dumbstruck look still on her face.

…_this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…_

"Ukyou, are you ok?"

"Wha?" The girl blinked, "I don't know… This is too much…" She shook her head.

"I know sweetie, I know things had been going too fast, but sadly we're not the ones who decide in this one."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hibiki, but I don't think I can go along with this." Ukyou's eyes watered.

The Hibiki matriarch flinched. She was expecting this anytime soon.

"Come in, girl. Let's talk."

Aiko made the girl sit on the bed and she sat next to her.

"Ok child, tell me what's wrong."

Ukyou brushed the tears off her eyes and cleared her throat, "things aren't easy for me, Mrs. Hibiki. This isn't what…" She sighed. "Since I was a little child, I was engaged to Ranma. Even after they left me crying in the dirt, even after promising my family that I'd take vengeance, I grew up with the illusion of marrying him someday. My mother wanted to see me married, my father wanted me to restore our honor. It's all I ever had." She sniffled, "and after twelve years, my dad comes back and changes everything that I lived for in just a minute, without sparing my feelings or anything."

"Dear, we both know Ichiro isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I know he does things thinking about his family. Your father always dreamt a wonderful life for you, maybe that's why he engaged you to Saotome in the first place. And I know your mom also wanted the best for you, ever since she find out she was expecting you."

Something inside the girl warmed. The only good thing about this whole mess was that she found out more about her mother.

"She did?"

"Mm-hmm." The lady nodded. "Besides, if you married Ranma, your family honor still wouldn't be restored, because you had a promise that it weighted much more than your engagement with the Saotomes. We're talking about a three generation's promise here. If it's of any consolation, your engagement to them had always been null, since you already had a commitment to us. I don't know how Akeru would've reacted if you'd married Ranma." Aiko shuddered.

"Well, if I had married him, that would've mean that I dishonored the family, since I didn't fulfilled the family's obligations. Then, grandpa Akeru would've probably disinherited me."

"Which is what he's going to do now, if you don't marry my son."

Ukyou's eyes grew wide as saucers. Even if it hadn't been mentioned, that is surely what was going to happen if she refused to carry out the promise they made so long ago. Then she would lose the family heirloom (her spatula), the family name, the family title as an okonomiyaki chef. She'd lose everything she **is**.

"I hadn't thought about that." She said, her voice constrict.

Aiko patted her head softly and stood up.

"Just think about it. Maybe you should talk about this with your grandmother." She said while leaving the room.

"Maybe…" Ukyou's face darkened as the implications of what had been said started swirling in her mind.

* * *

**Well, I'm not entirely happy about this one, maybe I'll rewrite it later; it'll just have to do for now. Ok, some answers:**

**About Ryouga finishing high school sooner, I really didn't want to deal with that along the story, so I gave him (and myself) an easy way out. **

**I know they're gonna sleep in the same bed, (supposedly), but I don't plan to make them go too fast. That way the story would end up sooner, heheh. This isn't the most complicated thing their parents will do, don't worry. Mwahahahaha.**

**Now, I know there hasn't been too much interaction between them in this one, but that will come next chapter; and I'll throw in R&A, heh.**

**Thanks to all of you for reading, and for taking your time and reviewing. I really appreciate it. **


	6. The decision

**No, you're not crazy. I'm actually updating**** again. What is it, three in a row? Let's just say I'm making good use of the little free time I get and I'm writing more often. This is a long story and I know I wont be able to finish it very soon, but at least I'm gonna try to update as regularly as I can. I actually have to finish 'Memories' too, argh! But my mind is going on and on with these chapters and I don't wanna lose inspiration. (Lol, I sound like a writer!) So, don't be surprised if I don't update for a while. **

**Thank you a lot for all of you who reviewed****!! I really like that you take your time and write a nice review for me, it really motivates me to keep going. **

**Redjaguar, Dr. Facer, Baitdcat, SithKnight: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, and encouraging words. **

**Ok, on with the chappie.**

**Chapter 6: "The decision****."**

When Ukyou told Mrs. Hibiki that she wanted to go to her restaurant, she didn't mean that she wanted to go with **him. **She could've taken the bus, for Christ's sake. But her mother in law had insisted that she shouldn't go alone, specially when her fiancée owned a car.

As she watched Ryouga drive, she noticed that he was looking straight forward, as if he was lost in thought. Was he ignoring her?

As he stopped in a red light, he turned slightly to look at her and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing?" He asked serious.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" He repeated as the car started moving again.

"I dunno what you're talking about." She replied in the same tone.

"We were supposed to call it off today." He stated coldly.

She sighed, "I know, but I couldn't do anything. I'm gonna talk to my grandma about it right now."

Silence.

"What's the big deal anyway? I thought you were ok with it."

"Not as long as you're not." He growled.

Silence.

"Why did you move in?"

"I had no choice, you know grandpa; this is gonna take more time than what I thought."

Silence.

"Don't get any funny ideas about that bed, P-chan."

"Like I would want to."

She just looked at him.

Ryouga frowned as he saw Mr. Saotome, in panda form, sweeping the sidewalk outside Ucchan's.

"What's Genma doing?"

"He's paying his debt to us." Ukyou grinned. Ryouga laughed.

* * *

Behind the grill, Ichiro flipped various okonomiyaki in the air, preparing the orders for Konatsu to deliver them happily. The afternoon seemed calm and there was an enjoyable atmosphere around the place, which Ukyou liked. Her father was doing a great job. She was pretty surprised when she saw Ranma and Akane sitting on the counter, Ranma munching down happily what it seemed to be his sixth okonomiyaki, judging by the plates in front of him. Akane just chatted with her father amicably.

She heard Ryouga locking the car up and his footsteps towards her, then he entered and caught a glimpse of what she was looking at.

He startled as he locked his gaze in Akane's pretty face, oblivious to the attention she was getting.

"What's wrong?" She asked curtly as she noted that he wasn't moving.

"Haven't seen her in a while. Not since…"

"It's been eight months, Ryouga. Besides, she's at my place; I wont let her make a scene."

Ryouga looked at her then, lifting an eyebrow.

"You didn't stop **yourself** when youfound out. And we were at your place too."

She startled but regained her calm, and shot back.

"I'm the owner, I can do whatever I want. That includes beating you to a pulp."

He scoffed and followed her to the counter, dreading for his life.

"Ranchan!" She greeted him as she sat next to him.

"Ucchan! I was waiting for you!" His blue eyes lit up, and in a swift motion he took her hands in his.

This made her heart jump.

_Is he going to declare his love for me? Right in front of Akane? Is he gonna claim me?_

She looked at Akane and saw her smiling. Weird.

"I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you!"

"What?"

"Your dad told us all about your engagement!" Akane piped in from behind his back, "we're so happy for you!"

"You a-are?"

_He's… happy??_

"Yeah Ucchan! Isn't it great?! The deal is off! We can be best friends again!"

_Ok, he didn't say that. I just misheard._

"What?"

"I said we can be best friends again, no strings attached. I feel so relieved, don't you?"

Ryouga approached them as he heard Ranma's words, he didn't want Ukyou to rip his head off right there. Although it didn't seem such a bad idea.

"Good afternoon." He said shyly, avoiding Akane's gaze.

"Ryouga-kun!" Cheered said girl, jumping into his arms, scaring the hell out of him. "It's been so long, where've you been? I've heard the news, I'm so happy for you!" She let go of him, smiling.

"Y-you are?"

"Of course I am! We're still friends, right?" She pulled him a little out of earshot, as Ranma kept ranting about friendship with Ukyou and old times and blah blah, and look sincerely into his eyes.

"Look, we both did stupid things eight months ago, and since then I've been thinking about it, and I realized that you didn't do anything too perverted or such; I mean…" She looked away, this wasn't easy for her, he noted. "My point is, I appreciate that you came to me and confessed that… You made a mistake, Ryouga, and I think our friendship is more important than that. And after what I did, I think we're even."

She extended her hand to him, "friends?"

After looking at her with wide eyes, he took her small hand in his and shook it gently.

"Friends." He said, his voice firm as never before when talking to her, though his heart filled with an all too familiar ache he'd hoped he wouldn't feel anymore.

* * *

Ranma slapped his back in a friendly manner, startling the Lost Boy.

"Hey, Pork-chop! Congratulations!"

"Hi Saotome." He replied sharply.

"It's been a while, ne? Whatcha been up to?" The pigtailed boy asked as he resumed his seat on the counter, pulling a stool closer for Ryouga to sit on.

The fanged boy's eyes widened at the friendly gesture, but let it pass.

"Where's Ukyou?" Akane asked.

"Oh, she went upstairs to say hi to her grandparents. She'll be back soon." Ichiro replied as he put a hot okonomiyaki in front of Ryouga, "eat up boy!" He chirped.

"Thanks."

"Here's another one, Ranma. Are you sure you can keep eating?" The older man asked, and was answered by a couple of snorts.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing Ranma." His fiancée said sweetly.

Ryouga started eating and noticed that the okonomiyaki had his favourite topic. He lifted his gaze and saw that Ichiro was already cooking a second one for him.

"So, Ryouga-kun, what have you been up to these past eight months?" Akane turned around in her stool to face him, trying to ignore the manner-less eating machine sitting between her and her friend.

"You know, the usual. Getting lost, getting wet at the worst times ever, being chased to be eaten, ending up in strange places breaking up some stupid law…"

Akane blinked, she thought Ryouga would answer with the usual 'I've been travelling around' and a lot of stutter in between.

"Everything normal until yesterday morning."

"Uh… What happened yesterday morning?" Ranma just had to ask. He was bopped in the head by Akane.

"What do you think, girly?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed, "who're you calling girly, P-chan?"

"Ranma!" The shorthaired girl stuffed his mouth with okonomiyaki, "shut up!"

Ryouga scoffed and resumed his eating.

"I guess you're not too happy about it, eh Ryouga-kun?"

He shook his head, "not really. I mean, it could've been anybody, anybody in the whole world;" he ranted, "but it had to be someone who likes to beat me for everything, even when I didn't do nothing. She's so, so, argh!" He threw his hands up, earning a few odd looks.

"Don't worry kid, that'll change with time. Women have temper, do remember that." Ichiro piped in.

"I totally second that!" Ranma lifted a hand to the air, again being bopped.

"Don't push it, jerk!"

"At least she hasn't hit me yet." The lost boy reasoned as he saw Ranma being very intimate with his food.

"Oh, Miss Tendo, would you like to go upstairs and help my little girl with a few things?"

Akane smiled, "sure."

* * *

They watched her disappear through the back door.

"Is she taking more stuff to the house?" Ryouga asked.

"Nah, I just wanted some male time. Now kiddo, what's your problem with my little girl?" He asked with a tight grin.

"Uuuh… N-nothing uncle! She's… I mean… Uh."

Ichiro couldn't hold his laughter anymore and patted Ryouga's head.

"It's ok boy, I know she can be very irritating sometimes, but if she's anything like her mother, and I believe she is, it'll be worth the pain, trust me."

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes.

"So, you're not happy about the engagement, P-chan? I thought you would be, now that you have a sense of direction and all…"

"Yeah, it's just… You know." He gestured vaguely with his hand, "it's so out of the blue; it's been two days and I still don't know where to put myself."

"I understand how you feel," Ranma turned to look at him, "when I came here and found out that I had to marry that tomboy (he purposely ignored Ryouga's glare at the nickname), I didn't even know what to think, what to do. I still don't."

"But you don't fight as much as before. And, you two had reasons to fight; I mean your other fiancées and all. We only fight because we don't get along, Ranma. And we've been fighting ever since I've met her. She likes to use me and blame me for everything. I think she just loves to mistreat me."

Ichiro hid a grin behind his hand.

"Well, I feel the same way towards Akane;" he smiled, "replace the mallet for a spatula and the 'Jerk!' for a 'Jackass!' and we're at the same situation now."

"Yay, lucky me!" Ryouga sneered.

"You know? That attitude is what gets your ass kicked." Ranma turned to his food again.

"So, how do you do?"

"How do I do what?"

"Live with a fiancée you don't want?"

Ranma almost choked on his chopsticks. Ryouga's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"You don't want her, do you?"

"Of course not!!" He glared, "she's a--!"

"Ok, ok, I know the drill already!" Ryouga cut him off, "I asked you something."

"Well, first of, try not to stand in her way. If, for some reason you don't understand and never will, you find yourself in her way, make an appointment with Dr. Tofu. And try, take this as the most personal advice, to control your mouth. You know that you don't have to say what you're saying, you know it'll get your ass painfully kicked, but you're so exasperated at this point that it's so difficult to stop once you started. The 'mouth control' is the best technique to survive an unwilling fiancée."

"I think I'm doing that already." He said as he stifled a laugh.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we don't… I mean, I think that we just talked to each other on our way here. I mean, I was willing to go with it until she said those things last night."

The pigtailed boy leaned closer, curiosity getting the best of him.

"What things? What happened last night?"

"Family dinner."

"Oh… You were willing to go with it?"

"Reluctantly, but yeah. I mean, it's good for my family. I can have a normal life now, too. It was a nice prospect. Not getting lost, having a home, a job." He shrugged and took a bite.

Ranma looked at him and smiled. He often thought about those things too, when he married Akane. He'd run the Dojo, he'd have a stable home, not worrying about his dad taking him by the pigtail and running away from the place they were staying at because he did something wrong. And he'd have a wife. Probably it was what Ryouga wanted too, in his own way.

He smiled wider as the thought of how much alike the two of them were sneaked to his mind. And now that he was in a similar situation than his, they probably could become friends. He always thought of Ryouga as a friend, after all, he had been there when he'd needed him. But now there could be something more. Like this, talking and sharing thoughts, and probably there could be sparring matches too, just for the fun of it; or walks, or things friends usually did.

Suddenly, Ranma felt constrict.

"Does it have to do with me?"

"Huh?"

"What she said last night?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "she was engaged to you first. She's always been. It's a huge twist in her life, don't you think?"

"In other words, yes."

Ryouga shrugged, "It's not your fault, the way she feels I mean… Which leads me to ask, why aren't you upset about this whole thing? You seem pretty happy."

"She's my best friend, Ryouga. I love her, just not in the way she'd want me to."

He didn't know why, but hearing those words from Ranma made him feel weird.

"And you told her that?"

"I just did; when I found out about you two, I felt happy for her. I know now that she's going to get what I couldn't give her. And I'm glad that it's with you, man. I know you wont hurt her." Ranma punched his shoulder amicably.

"Yeah, I mean… I can't say I don't understand her. If this had happened eight months ago, I think I'd be feeling the same way."

"You mean about Akane?"

Ryouga nodded.

"A-are you over her now?"

The Hibiki boy heard the doubt in his voice and chuckled.

"Yes Ranma, I understood that we're gonna be just friends. It's pointless to keep hoping for anything more… So don't worry." He added with a sly grin.

"I wasn't!" Ranma protested, trying to hide his blush. "What about that Akari girl?"

"Let's just say she likes pigs waaay too much." Ryouga grimaced.

Ranma made an 'Oh!' face and yucked.

"Besides, I didn't feel too well being with her. I didn't love her, I think I didn't even like her. She's… I don't know. All we ever did was train the pigs, and most of it I did it as P-chan. I got so bored after a few days that I just had to get out of there."

"I see. Well, at least Ucchan will keep you busy." He snickered.

"Like Akane does?"

"Very funny."

* * *

She knocked on her grandmother's door, waiting with anxious steps outside the room.

Hana greeted her granddaughter with a smile, that faded as she saw her troubled expression.

"What's the matter dear?"

"Granny, can we talk a little?"

"Sure honey, come in."

Ukyou entered the room, which was formerly her guest room, and looked around. Apparently her family planned on staying for quite a while.

"What's wrong?"

"About the engagement…"

Hana sighed; the girl still didn't give in. Boy was she stubborn!

"What about it?" She sweetly asked.

"Umm… What would happen if I call it off?" Hana started to reply when she cut her off, "I mean, I talked to Aiko and she said that it was possible that Grampa would disinherit me if I refused… Is that true?"

Hana paled, she really didn't want to get to that point.

"Well, dear; it's a family obligation that you must fulfil; you know the consequences if you don't…"

The way Ukyou's face fell was devastating.

"You mean… I can't…?"

"You know what honour means to your grandfather…"

"Then it is true." She sighed.

"I'm afraid so… I'm sorry Ucchancita, but I don't want to live this all over again. It was awful enough when he cast that stupid spell on the Hibiki family, I wont deal with having my only grandchild disinherited because she's in love with someone that doesn't love her back. It's not worth fighting for, and it never will be."

"I know he doesn't love me that way, ok? He just said it downstairs, you don't have to rub it in!" She snapped.

"Oh dear…" Her grandma said and there was a knock on the door.

"Ukyou?" Came Akane's voice from the other side, "are you in there?"

Hana opened the door and blinked at the girl in front of her.

"Oh, hello; you must be Mrs. Kuonji! I'm Tendo Akane, nice to meet you." The girl politely bowed to the lady, who lifted an eyebrow.

_So this is Akane, huh?_

That name had been pronounced one too many times, by her granddaughter and her recently acquired fiancée.

"Nice to meet you too, girl." Hana bowed back. "Please, come in; we were just talking."

She entered the room and saw Ukyou sitting on the dresser's stool, a mix of anger and sadness on her face.

"Uh…" She stuttered, "Ukyou, your father asked me to help you with some things…"

Akane stood nervously beside the door, waiting for the other girl to say something.

"Miss Tendo, we were in the middle of a conversation right now…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Akane apologized, blushing.

"No, no; it's ok. Actually, maybe you can talk some sense into this girl."

"…Some sense…?"

"I'll go make some tea. You can go and have it in the living room if you want."

"Uh, sure Mrs. Kuonji, we'll go in a minute." Akane said as she noted Ukyou wasn't bothering to answer.

As the elder left the room, the younger Tendo approached her sometimes friend, and sat on the bed in front of her.

"What's wrong, Ukyou? You look upset about something."

"I don't wanna marry him." She just said.

Akane looked at her with concern.

"Ukyou…" She said softly.

"I mean," the other girl continued, "I thought Ranma… But he doesn't…" To her own horror, tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Akane put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, "I know it's difficult now, but you'll get used to it sometime. Ryouga's a wonderful boy, I'm pretty sure he'll make you happy."

"But it hurts so much!" She snapped, startling her friend.

"What hurts?"

"Ranchan said he's happy for me. He's happy because I'm marrying another man." She sniffled.

Akane flinched.

"Oh… that. Well, I never knew how he really felt towards you until this morning, when we found out. He loves you, Ukyou… But not the way a man loves a woman. You're like a sister for him, and I'm pretty sure he'd kill anyone that tries to hurt you. You've always been his childhood friend, it's hard for him to see you as anything else, and it took me two years to understand that."

"Yeah, he's always been closer to you, actually."

Akane grew red, "that doesn't mean…uh…he's my fiancée and all…you know…"

Ukyou giggled despite herself; the one that supposedly didn't want him was the one who was getting him.

"My point is," Akane cleared her throat, "you should focus on your friendship with Ranma instead of the marriage that couldn't be."

"But.."

"Why did you want to marry him in the first place?"

"Huh? Well, there was the family honour and my dowry--"

"Funny you didn't mention love first." Akane smiled at the chef's surprised look.

"I do love him, Akane." She affirmed.

"I know… But you just have to figure out what kind of love it is. You wanted to kill him when you found him, why the sudden change of heart, that you turned into his fiancée in the blink of an eye? You knew he was already engaged to me." Her cheeks heated up as she realized what she just had said.

"Yeah, but at that time, you two said you didn't want to get married. I thought I stood a chance. Now I see I never did." She lifted her gaze to look at the girl in front of her. "Do you want to marry him, now?"

The shorthaired girl's eyes widened at the question, her face darkening in red. It was the answer Ukyou needed.

"I… Our parents…" She stuttered.

"It's ok, really. I'll be fine…" She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"It'll take time, Ukyou; but you'll learn to let go."

_Now I know how Ryouga must've felt…_

"Yeah… I'll be busy, anyway. That jackass is a pain in the fanny, learning to live with him will keep me very occupied."

Tendo let out a surprised laugh at the chef's joke. At least she was looking at it on the bright side.

"Well, I must say that it takes time, specially when you're living with a pervert. But Ryouga's a nice boy, you'll do fine, Ukyou."

She looked at the other girl and sighed.

"So… This is it, huh? No escape, no way out…" She said to herself, what caused Akane to frown.

"Ukyou…" Her voice held concern.

"I guess I'll have to go along with it." She wrinkled her nose and looked away, as if loosing herself in thought. Akane smiled knowingly, she knew exactly how Ukyou felt. After all, she'd been in love with Dr. Tofu when the jerk came into her life; and it took time, but she let it go.

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it!" Ukyou suddenly shouted, making the other girl jump, as if she'd been knowing what had been on her mind.

Goggling at the chef, Akane laughed when she turned bit red.

"Let's have some tea." She giggled as they both left the bedroom.

_My God, it's like seeing myself in the mirror two years ago. _

Akane shook her head, smiling.

* * *

Hana poured the tea slowly, then she handed the girls their cups. She sat down in front of her grandchild, the Tendo girl beside her. She cleared her throat and looked seriously at Ukyou.

"So? Did you make a decision?"

She nodded her head and look at her granny. She sighed with resignation, and before taking a sip of her tea, she announced;

"I'm gonna marry him."

Her grandmother let out a breath she'd thought she'd been holding forever, "I'm so glad I heard that answer, dear."

"Like I said before," she interrupted, "it doesn't mean I like it."

"No, it doesn't." Hana agreed, "but I'm sure you'll do your best for that marriage." She took the younger's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"As long as he does, too." She shrugged, uncaring. "He needs to learn not to be such a moron, though."

The Kuonji lady let out a laugh, this girl sure wasn't going to be easy to deal with. But, at least she took the right choice.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, this is it. This chapter is supposed to end the first part of the story, though I'm not dividing it. Now they both know that they have to go with it, like it or not; what gives them a heavier weigh on their shoulders. They're perfectly aware of one another's opinion on the matter; neither of them are doing it because they want to, just because of a family obligation that they must fulfil or dare the consequences (Ryouga losing his family and the chance of a normal life, and now Ukyou being disinherited and cast away from her family). From now on, I wont have them fighting said obligation anymore. **

**So, now we'll see how they learn to coexist with each other, and not the easy way, of course. It was about time that Ukyou realized that Ranma only saw her as a friend (well, I actually had him saying it to her face, but anyway); I wasn't sure about it since she has such a strong personality, but I know she has a soft side too, so she'll have to learn to let go; like Ryouga did.**

**I was about to write a flashback about how Ryouga confessed to Akane his 'darkest secret', and what followed after (it was the same time Ukyou found out), but last time I wrote a flashback, it ended up being a whole one-shot by itself. Heheheh…**

**Besides, I'm itching to write their first night together. **

**I'm gonna go now, cuz this A/N's being longer that the chapter itself, heheheh. Please review!! Bye!**


	7. Sleep

**Well, here it is. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: "Sleep…"**

Ryouga parked the car in the garage, but seeing that Ukyou made no move to get off, he looked at her and sighed. She probably wanted to talk.

"Did you talk with Hana?" He asked, resting his hands on his lap.

"Yeah." She answered, looking through the window.

"And…?" Judging by her tone of voice and cold expression, that conversation hadn't go exactly as planned.

"We're getting married, I guess." She shrugged.

Ryouga blinked, "we are? I thought you didn't want to."

"Isn't that obvious?" She glared at him, crossing her arms above her chest.

He frowned, gripping the steering wheel to control his temper.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" He asked as politely as he could, through clenched teeth; trying to put down the biting reply hovering around in his throat.

"I already made my decision," she looked away again, "not that I had too much of a choice anyway."

"Look, if this is about Ranma--"

"No, it's about being disinherited if I don't marry you."

Ryouga stood still, speechless. Surely Grampa wasn't going to do that to his only grandchild… Right?

"Uh… Don't you think you're exaggerating? Akeru would never--"

"My grandma told me so. It's either marrying you or not being a Kuonji anymore."

"I see." He muttered, shaken by the sudden turn of events.

"I guess we'll have to learn to get along…"

So, that was it. He'd marry the girl. A weird, foreign feeling started to take a hold of himself, was it excitement? He'd been horribly sad because, even if he didn't even like her or anything, that marriage held a lot of benefits for him and his family. And knowing that now he was going to be able to carry out the promise he made to his parents made him feel happy. The only thing left now was to figure how to deal with this girl.

As they headed towards the house, he took a sidelong look at her. It was true that after the engagement was announced she'd changed her wardrobe and looked more like a girl now; but the fierce, bossy attitude still remained. And that was something Ryouga dreaded to live with. It still amazed him the fact that she hadn't hit him once yet. Not that they talked that much or anything.

* * *

Ukyou helped Aiko with the dishes, dinner had been nice; they talked a lot more than what they did at lunch, she even crossed a few words with Ryouga.

As she dried off the plates, she thought about the boy that she'd had to marry. She remembered their little conversation at the family dinner, and how much it meant for him to be able to be with his parents. Now she understood what living without a family meant, and thankfully she didn't have to live it first to see it.

She'd been terrified when Aiko told her that she might lose everything, but she'd thought that as long as Ranma was by her side she'd be ok. But without Ranma by her side, without the hope of having her own family with him, as she found out that afternoon, she was totally devastated. She was Ranma's friend, nothing else. If she denied her compromise now, she'd had nothing.

She put away the cutlery and yawned, it was a little late and she wanted to get up early to help Aiko with breakfast. She really liked being with that lady, she was so sweet and caring.

There was a good thing about it all; she realized as she climbed the stairs, now she had a motherly presence in her life, something she'd lacked ever since she remembered. And she could tell Aiko was a great mother.

* * *

She put on her pj's behind the folding screen, brushed her hair a couple of times, and prepared to bed.

She noted that her room had its own bathroom, something she was grateful for now that she had to live with two males that could accidentally walk in on her or something of the like. That was something she really didn't want to deal with, specially if it happened with the younger one.

The bed was cozy and comfortable, she realized as she stretched her legs lazily. There was a little tv too, and she had the pleasure to find the remote on the nightstand. The only thing bothering her was the stupid noise the shower was doing. Was it running? Funny, she didn't take a bath…

Her eyes widened at least twice their size when she remembered that it was supposed to be Ryouga's room she was in. With everything that happened that day she completely forgot about that. He surely wasn't sleeping with her, was he?

Her question was answered when her fiancée got out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Eeping, she covered herself with the sheets up to above her head.

"You jackass! What are you doing here?!"

Ryouga stuttered as he quickly hid behind the folding screen, putting his sleeping clothes on. He'd been trying so hard not to think about the fact that he had to share his room with her all day, that he actually **forgot** it was going to happen.

"W-what are **you** doing here?! This is my room!"

"Where else am I supposed to sleep, you baka!" She replied form under the covers, "you're the one who should sleep elsewhere!"

"Why would I?" He inquired.

"Because… Because… It doesn't matter! Go to the couch or something!"

"You go to the couch!"

"What?!"

"_Nobody's sleeping on the couch! Now be quiet and sleep… Or don't, just be quiet!"_

Came Kida's voice from the other side of the door, causing both teens to flush in embarrassment.

"See what you did with all your yelling?" He hissed.

"Look, you-- Are you still parading in that towel, you perv?"

"Wha? Hey! I wasn't- I'm clothed, ok?" He sneered.

"Fine." She put the sheets down to her bosom, carefully covering herself. She almost giggled when she saw him peering sternly at her from behind the screen, his cheeks red.

They looked stupidly at each other for a few seconds, until Ryouga's eyes lit up with an idea.

"I could use my sleeping bag." He stated thoughtfully, already beginning to look for it in the wardrobe.

"Now that's a great idea, Ryouga. I'm glad to know that your brain's good for something." The chef taunted, still clutching the covers to her chest.

The lost boy glared at her through the screen, "at least I thought of something. You're just staying there like an idiot."

"Hey!"

She stared furiously at the innocent screen, trying to pierce it and hit the jackass with her glare. But he was oblivious to this, since he was busy rummaging through his closet to find the damned sleeping bag.

A few boxes fell from the upper part of the wardrobe, hitting his head and crashing noisily on the floor. Ukyou laughed as she heard Ryouga's hiss of pain.

There was a knock on the door.

"_Kids, is everything alright?__ What was that noise?" _Aiko's sweet voice could be heard from the other side.

"We're fine ma, I'm just looking for my sleeping bag."

She slid the door open just a tad and peered inside.

"And why are you doing that?" She asked sternly, her eyes threatening.

"Uh… Well…" Ryouga hesitated.

"There's a double sized bed in your room, it's big enough for the both of you, why would you need a sleeping bag?"

"But…We don't want…I mean…"

"Mrs. Hibiki, don't you think it's too soon for us to share a bed?" Ukyou came to his aid.

"Perhaps," the lady replied smartly, "but I don't think that's fair for my son to sleep on the floor when he has his own bed, is it?"

"Then I'll--"

"And, of course, I can't let my daughter in law sleep on the floor either. Specially on her first night in my house. What would that say about me?"

"Ma, I don't mind sleeping on the floor, really. You know I'm used to it." Ryouga offered.

"Ok, honey." His mother said sincerely. "Your sleeping bag is in my closet. If you want it," she grinned evilly, "you'll have to get it yourself. Have a good night, kids." She giggled as she disappeared behind the door.

Ryouga sighed and put everything he'd thrown out back into the wardrobe.

"Well?" He heard Ukyou's voice.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna get it or what?"

"Are you insane?" He said, his eyes peeping out from behind the screen. "Do you want my mother to kill me?"

"I wouldn't mind that too much." She replied, never missing a beat. "Are we afraid of mommy?"

She saw his hairline growing red.

"I'm not--"

"Aww, the little boy's scared! Do you want your teddy bear to go with you?" She laughed mockingly; Ryouga's hands curled into fists.

"What?!"

"Go." She repeated.

"No way!"

"Just go, you jerk!" She could see his shadow through the screen's paper material.

"It's just I can't go to her room, it's not polite." He tried.

She startled, and growled through clenched teeth.

"You jackass!" She threw one of the lamps above the screen, which landed with a ceramic thump on his head.

"OWW!"

"Ha! You deserved it, jerk!" She sat down again, getting under the covers, satisfied.

"You tomboy…" He hissed, nursing his head, "I'm still not going."

"Argh!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Whatever! Just forget about the stupid sleeping bag!"

He peered at her again, a faint blush spreading across his face.

"So, we're sharing the bed?" He asked tremulously, what earned him a glare.

"Do you have any other solution, Einstein?"

"Move, then."

"What?"

"You're in the middle of the bed." He stated.

She looked down at herself and blushed, if she stayed there he'd be awfully close to her. So she moved to her left.

"Not to that side!" He protested.

"Argh, you idiot! What does it matter?!"

"I want that side of the bed!"

"Jackass!" She yelled as she moved to the other side. "You better behave!" She threatened.

"Feh." He went to turn off the lights.

"What are you doing?" She caught him before he switched the lights off, looking up and down at him. When he'd said he was clothed she didn't think it was only in a pair of boxers and an undershirt, she thought blushing. As if seeing him in that little towel hadn't been enough.

"Uh, turning off the lights?"

"I don't wanna sleep in the dark with you!"

"I can't sleep with the lights on!"

"I'm not asking you!"

"Fine! Just turn on that lamp, you'll have to do with that; seeing that you smashed the other one on my head!"

After she turned the small lamp on, which was at her side of the bed; he turned the lights off and got into bed, carefully avoiding bumping into her.

* * *

They were both lying at each end of the bed, as far away from the other as possible.

When he got under the covers, he couldn't help catching a glimpse of her firm upper thighs barely covered by the small silken shorts. And she wasn't wearing a bra or chest bindings or anything except the silken shirt of the pj's, that was tight and small. Thankfully it'd been just a glimpse, or he'd be bathed in blood by now.

He still couldn't understand why he kept getting nosebleeds. Of course, it only happened once in a while, sometimes when he got really excited or when he was abruptly surprised by a female; but mostly when he let his mind run away with him. He'd thought that after his first time with a girl those things would stop bothering him, but apparently that wasn't the case. He wasn't that experienced anyway, there had only been Akari. Besides, even getting closer to Ukyou was out of the question, so he'd just relax and sleep…

* * *

She sighed as she put her arm behind her head; glancing shyly at Ryouga in the dim light, she wondered how could he sleep so peacefully. She turned her head around and looked directly at him; his chest moved up and down with his breathing, his muscled arms resting on his belly, the covers halfway up his torso. His face held a small frown, his breathing paused. Ukyou frowned as she realized he wasn't asleep.

"Can't sleep, P-chan?" She taunted smirking, if he was awake he wouldn't let that one go.

He half opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Shut up. It's that stupid light."

"It's barely dim, how can it bother you?"

"It does!" He hissed. "And why are you awake, anyway?"

She looked up at the ceiling and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"I miss my bed, I guess…" She lied. She wasn't telling him that he was making her nervous!

"You're just scared of the dark, I bet." He snickered.

"What?" She stretched an arm to her side and let her hand fall hardly onto his nose.

SLAP

"Oww!"

"Now shut up," she said, "or I'll hit you harder."

"Why you! That's it!" He rubbed his nose, "turn off that lamp."

"No."

"Turn it off, Ukyou."

"No."

He growled and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can't sleep with the lamp on."

"I can't sleep with the lamp off." She reasoned, looking at him with a sneer.

"Fine!" He said as he rolled onto his side, his back to her. He hastily pulled the covers up to his head, leaving only the top of his head out. Hence, Ukyou found herself completely uncovered, and it wasn't all that nice since winter was coming along and the night was chilly. Besides, she couldn't let Ryoga see her in that outfit.

"You jackass! Gimme my blankets!" She tugged at them, trying to pull them to her side again. Of course, Ryoga resisted.

"Turn off the light and I'll give them back!" Came his voice form under them.

"You big jackass! I'm cold!" She tugged again.

"Turn the lamp off, then." He reasoned.

"No."

"Then freeze." He snickered as he tugged more firmly at the covers.

"Argh! Give them back!" She yelled, giving a firm, strong tug that made Ryoga roll to her side.

Immediately he sat up and the fight resumed, each one tugging hardly at the ends of the blankets,

"you jackass give them back!"

"Not until you turn that damn light off!"

They continued struggling until Ryoga suddenly loosened his grip, making Ukyo fall backwards with the force of her own pulling, yelping; he forgot to let go of the blankets, though, he noticed as he was being pulled off the bed too.

She fell to the floor with a loud thump and a curse, and an instant later, Ryoga's body crashed onto hers painfully.

Both groaning, Ryoga pulled himself up onto his elbows and froze. They were nose to nose, their legs in a tangled mess with the blankets, the blush spreading across their faces like a wave.

He gulped, getting lost in her ocean blue eyes that looked into his with fascination, as if she'd just found out a very big secret. Their breaths mixed, still both agitated with the adrenaline of their little struggle; and he couldn't help to glance at her barely opened lips, so close to his.

She tried to stop her heart from racing, but couldn't do nothing. He was so heavy on her, but that weight seemed to satisfy her in a way she couldn't understand, and didn't dare to either. His fierce emerald eyes stared widely at hers, some sort of alien feeling taking a hold of her as she gazed at his white fangs peeking through his parted lips, hers almost aching.

She could feel the warmth of his skin with her own; the hotness of his breath tickling her face. Unconsciously, he slowly lowered his face to hers, only an inch away from…

KNOCK-KNOCK

"_Kids are you alright?"_

SHLICK!

They yelped and jumped apart from each other in surprise, as far away as the covers let them, staring at Aiko with wide eyes.

"Oh my, kids… Did I interrupt something?" She asked with a flushed face, which they both shared with her.

"N-no mom, we just--"

"--fell off the bed!"

"Oh," she sounded disappointed, "I came to see what that noise had been. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Hibiki; just a little misunderstanding with the covers." Ukyo tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably.

"I…see. Well, goodnight children." She closed the door.

They avoided looking at each other, trying to untangle themselves from the sheets and bedspread mess.

Suddenly, Ukyo whacked him on the head, startling him.

"What did you do that for?!" He nursed his head, glaring at her.

"That's for pushing me off the bed," she hit him again, "and that's for falling onto me!" She yelled, blushing furiously.

"Hey, you started it!" He protested, his face blazing.

"Maybe! But you didn't-- didn't have to f-fall on m-me!" She stood up and got onto the bed again, grabbing the blankets and spreading them out on her.

Ryoga rearranged his bedside again, getting in.

"It wasn't my fault!" He defended, "I--"

She cut him off throwing a pillow to his face.

"You were-- you--"

"I w-what?" He flared up even more, looking straight into her eyes.

"Y-you tried to k-kiss me you p-pervert!" She smacked him with the pillow again, he tried to cover himself with his arms.

"N-no I d-didn't!" He protested, turning around and getting under the blankets again. "You're i-imagining things!" He threw above his shoulder, though his heart was racing madly because he knew he was lying; his lips still tingled with desire. What had gotten into him?

She frowned, had she really imagined it? Had she really misread what had happened?

"You b-better hope I am!" She threatened, her voice still quivering; her body still shaking, she turned away from him, turning off the lamp.

"Like I would want to!"

She turned around briefly and punched him on the shoulder, "like **I** would want to, pig!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Jackass." She muttered.

"Tomboy." He replied.

* * *

She stirred lazily on the large bed, yawning. Sunlight filled the room, its warmth washing all over her. Morning birds chirped happily outside the window, she turned towards them and found herself staring directly at Ryoga's sleeping face. Apparently he'd moved to the middle of the bed in his sleep, and now they were facing each other.

She took a long look at his serene face, the usual frown on his forehead gone, tiny fangs poking out of his slacked mouth; his hair a mess, sprawled all over the pillow, silky spikes of black pointing everywhere; sun rays softening his features. She followed the line of his neck, travelling across his exposed shoulder, her gaze trailing through his arm, strong even when relaxed…

She focused her gaze on his face again; eyes closed with heavy eyelashes and even breath in peaceful slumber, he was rather cute.

Seeing him laying on his stomach reminded her of what had happened the night before, when they'd been so awfully close, when they'd almost-- she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, flushed. She needed to take a shower and forget about that, she had to help with breakfast after all.

* * *

The lost boy rubbed his eyes, groaning in complain of being awake. He groggily got up and started rummaging for clothes. The day promised a mild weather, so he put on a long-sleeved shirt, one of the many his father had bought (apparently he didn't know his size cause it was rather tight), and a pair of jeans.

After washing up his face and brushing his teeth, he descended the stairs, following the mouth-watering aroma of breakfast.

It was when he neared the kitchen that it downed on him the fact that he was going to have breakfast with his parents, in his house, twice in a row! And with both of them, too boot! It was so hard to believe that he had a home now, but every time he realized it, he filled up with a feeling of joy that he couldn't remember ever feeling before.

And it was all thanks to her, because she had agreed with the marriage. Whatever her reasons were, she had agreed. Ryoga pondered that she could've of run away, or married Ranma in secret or something of the like. But she didn't, maybe because family was as important to her as it was to him. That on his mind, he couldn't help to smile brightly at her when he entered the kitchen.

_What did he smile at me for?_

She wondered blushing as Ryoga went to get some coffee and pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Where's dad?"

"He's outside, on the back lot. Would you call him for breakfast, dear?"

"Sure." He nodded and crossed the back door.

"Are you ok, honey?" Her mother in law asked, startling her.

"Uh, yeah; why do you ask, Mrs.?"

"You seem concerned; did you sleep well?"

She blushed intensely, "yes, fine, Mrs."

"Ukyo, you can call me mom if you want." She said sweetly and turned around to take the rice off the fire.

A sudden, warm feeling overwhelmed her as she heard those words, "I can?" She flinched at how small her own voice sounded.

Mrs. Hibiki turned around, a smile on her lips as she put breakfast on the table.

"Of course dear," she squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "we're family now."

Ukyo smiled back at the tenderness on the lady's eyes, emotion filling up hers.

"Thank you…"

* * *

The afternoon seemed quiet. Ryoga's parents had gone to take a walk, leaving them alone in the house. Her fiancée watched a movie on the couch while she read a book.

It was a nice book, really, a beautiful love story; but she couldn't understand why was so difficult for her to actually know what was going on. She'd already read twenty pages, and she had no idea of what any of them said. She couldn't concentrate not even on a single word, every line she read mixed with images her brain kept throwing at her, and it infuriated her so much! Why couldn't she let go of what had happened the night before?

She knew it had to be because she'd never been kissed; well, not properly kissed, anyway. The few kisses she'd had the chance to land on Ranma's lips had been so furtive, and they'd been only on her part, he never kissed back. She'd felt like Shampoo those times, and it made her so sad. She'd wanted him to kiss her…

Maybe that was why she'd felt so strange that moment, Ryoga actually seemed like he wanted to kiss her; and that, even if she hated to admit it, had felt nice. The way he looked at her, the way he pressed himself onto her, she hadn't experienced anything even close to that.

Hell, she even hadn't held a guy's hand yet! Well, only a few times when she needed to take him somewhere, and it had been **him**! Argh!

Anyway, maybe that was why she was feeling like that; she'd been utterly surprised when it happened, she wasn't expecting to get so close to him, and specially not like that. So, she was just curious, that was it. Besides, he said she had imagined it, so she should stop thinking about it. He really didn't want to kiss her… Did he?

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it! Leave your review on your way out. Bye!**


	8. Living together

**Chapter**** 8: "Living ****together****."**

Evening fell on the quiet house, the owners hadn't returned yet from their stroll and Ukyo found herself unable to continue with her reading; glancing at her idiotic fiancée, she found that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Sighing, she wondered why had she spent the whole afternoon with that stupid book.

She knew it was because her mind was somewhere else, but her eyes were tired and she didn't want to think about anything at all. Ukyo started to worry about Ryoga's parents, they had left barely past midday and it was already evening. She couldn't even start dinner cause they had to bring the groceries yet, and she was starting to feel uneasy.

Jumping up the stairs, she went to 'her' room and stared at the bed. There was no way in hell she was sharing it again with that jackass. She just had to find a solution… She couldn't actually cut the bed in two, but she could find a way to separate it. She just needed something that they could put at night and take off at day so Aiko didn't find out, but what?

She glanced at the folding screen next to the wardrobe and grinned mischievously. There it was, all flexible and made of paper. Perfect.

Carefully ripping off the wooden frame, she then stretched it on the bed. Now, all she needed was a way to attach it to the wall so they could fold it flat at daytime.

_Nails!_ A light bulb suddenly appeared above her head, _I'll nail it to the wall! I'm such a genius!_

Rushing to the basement, she idly wondered if the Hibikis had any toolbox.

* * *

His parents had come home late that evening. It turned out to be that, unaccustomed to their neighbourhood, they got lost. Funny. Dinner was eaten rather late, but he wasn't all that sleepy since he'd had such a nice nap. Though it had ended abruptly due to some hammering noises coming from upstairs. When he'd gone investigate, he found his fiancé sitting on the bed, looking innocently at him. He'd just shaken his head and turned off.

Now that it was bedtime, he went to change after a nice shower and found himself almost stripping to nothing in front of his snickering roommate.

Blushing, he wrapped the towel tighter to his body, "where's the screen?"

Looking from behind her book, Ukyo just shrugged.

Taking his clothes, he walked hurriedly to the bathroom, muttering about crazy females under his roof.

* * *

Turning off the lamp when he got in bed, she giggled knowingly and chirped a "Good night!"

Then there was this 'SWOOSH' sound and Ryoga found himself staring at a paper screen when he turned to respond.

A whole silent minute passed by before he dared to ask.

"Um… Ukyo?"

"Yeah?" Came the almost giggling reply from the other side.

"What's… I mean… the screen…?"

"Very smart, huh?"

"But mom…"

"Did you notice before?"

"Um… no?"

"She wont either, night!"

"O-okay."

Shivering at the thoughts of motherly punishment if she actually discovered it, he went to lock the doors. And forgot they were sliding paper doors. _Damn it!_

He'd need to come up with some sort of lock for them.

* * *

Lunch hour at Furinkan High tended to be a mess if you were around Ranma. Most of the times it started with Shampoo showing up to bring Ranma lunch, which most of the times was spiced with a 'little something', getting Akane into 'beating the jerk' mode; then followed Mousse, hugging somebody who he thought was his Shampoo (most of the cases Ranma or Akane), and accusing him of trying to steal his bride; then it would follow Kodachi, trying to feed him 'something' she calls food; then her brother would appear to smite the sorcerer Saotome and free the pigtailed goddess and the fair Akane Tendo, who at this point is at 'murder the pervert mode'; and then, out of the blue would jump Ryoga in to defend Akane's honour and kick Ranma's butt, or try to…

Ukyo laughed sitting on the table, it all had happened exactly like that today. Well, she noted that **she **hadn't jumped in to offer him okonomiyaki as she usually did; and Ryoga hadn't appeared either… But it'd been near a month since they'd stopped those antics.

It had all changed so much since the engagement was announced. Now that she wasn't part of that craziness anymore, she felt like she was left out. Of course, Ranma had been acting all friendly and all, but actually he seemed to be more interested in hang out with Ryoga than with her. Which brought Akane closer to her, trying to develop their things in common into a nice friendship.

She didn't complain, but rather enjoyed when Akane went on and on about the stupid and perverted things Ranma did, and how she had to deal with the other fiancées and stuff; what caused her to wonder guiltily if she's been as pain in the ass as the others were.

Akane huffed as she plopped herself down next to Ukyo, her arms crossed on her chest, her brows knitted in anger.

"Honestly! Does that boy know any limit?! Like I care if he eats their food! But at least he should tell me before I go and cook for him, right?!"

She looked expectantly at the chef, who was trying to finish her lunch.

"Yeah." She just answered, knowing all too well that disagreeing with her at that point was a dreadful mistake.

"You're lucky Ryoga hasn't got any other fiancées, you don't know how frustrating that is." She sighed.

"Yup, I have that jackass all to myself…" she snorted, then she frowned, "and I know exactly how frustrating it was."

Akane looked sheepish, "sorry, I forgot. It's hard to believe that we were on different sides not too long ago."

The pretty chef smiled, "yeah, we get along pretty well, huh?"

The short haired girl nodded enthusiastically, earning a giggle from her friend.

"I always thought that if I had to be friends with one of all of his fiancées, it would be you."

"Somehow I feel the same way," she agreed, looking at the chaos that was not too far from them.

* * *

She swung her book bag from side to side, bored. Another day at school had ended, not that they were many left; and now she would go home and find something to do. They were building the new Dojo in the lot behind Ryoga's house, (she wasn't used to call it her own yet), and it was already halfway finished, what had got all the men's attention. Even Ranma was walking by her side right now to get to the Hibiki residence on time to help. Yep, that's right; Ranma was as obsessed as the others were with the new Dojo. He even piped in with a few helpful ideas, not that Ryoga was too happy about it, anyway.

Today it would be even more boring, because Akane hadn't been able to go with them, since she had to help Kasumi with some errands she had to do.

Though she couldn't complain too much, because now she didn't have to spend 'quality time' with her fiancée, like her grandparents advised.

Thank the gods they had started with the Dojo the next day she'd moved in, that kept Ryoga occupied for the entire day, and he would fall asleep immediately when they went to bed. The past three and a half weeks had been like that, she would get up early to go to school, come back in the afternoon, help around or go to her restaurant, spend time with her mother in law (which she really enjoyed), have dinner and go to bed. It wasn't that she was having a bad time, but she really missed her restaurant. When she was living alone, she barely had any time for her own; the restaurant and school took all of her time, and she even managed to slip a few hours to chase Ranma in her tight schedule. Now, she had a lot of free time and nothing to do with it.

Of course, there had been a few incidents involving her fiancée, that kept her entertained for a few hours; like the little fights over the biggest pillow; or the time when she found her lamp mysteriously crushed under the bed one morning, when she hadn't wanted to turn it off the night before; or the four hours argument about whether to use lemon or vinegar on the salad; and the list went on and on…

Though she wasn't learning to get along with him, (not that she put too much effort into it), she didn't mind a little bickering. She couldn't bring herself to be all nice and sweet with him, not when she was so used to treat him differently. But it was his own fault, she reasoned, because he had this tendency to get on her nerves every time they saw each other. And yes, she was used to hit him and yell at him, but the more she looked for a reason, the less she found one.

She knew she'd overreacted the other day, she shouldn't have hit him so hard, but it really infuriated her what he did. Even if it hadn't been his fault; or so he said.

All she knew was that she woke up that morning and found her slumbering fiancée snuggling contentedly against her chest. A few spalutas to the head and a trip to the backyard through the window later, he tried to defend himself claiming that it'd been actually her who crawled under the screen and was at his side of the bed and that he had been deeply asleep, otherwise he wouldn't even dare to touch her. Of course, this only resulted in more spatulas to the head for being such a pervert that thought some sort of plan to make her do that; and the argument went on mercilessly until they ran out of reproaches and stopped talking to each other. So it had been four days of ignoring one another.

* * *

Ranma ran to the lot behind the house, throwing a rushed 'see ya later' over his shoulder. Saying that the boy was excited was an understatement. Ukyo sighed unhappily as she found herself alone in the house; apparently Aiko had to do some shopping and hadn't returned yet.

She padded to her room and changed her school uniform into more comfortable clothes; stretching her arms up drowsily, she plopped onto bed and set the pillow comfortably under her head. The window was open, facing the little backyard. She could hear the male's voices saying nothing in particular, just plain murmur. It was quite soothing, actually; the different deep tones that made their voices, she could easily recognize them. Kida had a deep and low tone in his voice, she liked it; it was very masculine, you could say. Her father's was harsh, even when he was saying something nice. She assumed that it seemed that way to her because it's the way he always had talked to her.

Ranma's was high-pitched and boyish, as if it always contained laughter; but it was firm and steady when he talked seriously; and surprisingly soft and quivering when he talked about Akane (she giggled, had she been so blind?)

Then she heard Ryoga's voice, it was like Kida's, but a little bit boyish; it was deep, low, but soft; hearing his voice you could guess that he wasn't a boy anymore, but a young man, and that realization made her feel weird.

Having a fiancée like Ranma was easy. All she had to do to make him happy is talk about martial arts and keep his stomach full. Something she could do with a hand tied to her back. In spite of having eighteen, Ranma was still a boy, and he wanted to keep it that way. It was like he didn't want to grow up. Maybe because the end of high school was near and he'd had to keep his promise to the Tendo family. You could see that Ranma loved Akane, it was a clear fact as the sun is bright, but maybe he wasn't ready to marry her yet.

Ryoga, on the other hand, had taken his engagement seriously and didn't care about the consequences, like having a fiancée that fights him and hits him all the time (she blushed guiltily). And that shows, even if she hates to admit it, responsibility and honour, and a great love towards his family. She assumed that he'd been forced to grow up earlier because of the lifestyle he had (like herself), learning to take care of himself at a tender age and developing an honourable personality wasn't something easy to do. And he'd done it quite nicely (even if she hates to admit it, again), he'd turned into a nice, caring and polite young man.

Why that boy got so well on her nerves was a mystery to her. Maybe it was time to get back to the bickering, this silence treatment was really annoying.

* * *

Ryoga entered his room quietly, for his fiancée was asleep and he didn't feel like dealing with waking her up. He walked towards the bathroom in tiptoes, careful of not making a single noise.

He took a quick shower and exited the bathroom wearing his pants, in case she had awoken. Sighing slightly as he towelled his hair off, he cast a glance at his fiancée. He took notice that she was on his side of the bed, again. It had been already four times that he found her there, one of them with him in the bed too.

Reaching for a clean shirt, he came closer to her and observed her. Sleeping calmly, she seemed like a whole different person. Her face was relaxed, a few strands of hair falling onto her face; she breathed slowly and even. Ryoga realized then just how calm and serene she looked, and wished she would be like that when she was awake, instead of the short tempered, tomboyish girl she was. Seeing her shake slightly, he covered her with the blanket.

The girl opened her eyes warily as she felt herself being covered from the cold. Her stare rested on her fiancée's face, who seemed terrified of being punished.

"Uh… you were shaking…" He said guardedly, immediately retreating.

"Thanks." She replied, tugging at the blanket to pull it above her shoulders.

He was about to leave when her soft voice called him, "Ryoga?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the other day." She offered sleepily, closing her eyes again.

He smiled, "I'm sorry too." But she was already asleep. He shook his head and exited the room.

* * *

Breakfast was made late since it was Saturday and Aiko wanted to oversleep a little, fact that didn't bothered anybody in the house since she tended to get up around five. But this time it was Ukyo who woke up first, and in the middle of the bed. She looked to one side and found her fiancée sleeping crookedly, in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position. He seemed like he was desperately trying not to get close to her, but it was difficult since he had little space to lay on. For some reason his feet were hanging off the edge of the bed. She giggled softly.

_Did he sleep that way so he didn't wake me up?_She thought as she realized she was in the same position he had found her the day before. _That's nice of him._

She took a quick shower and couldn't help to giggle again when she went to get her clothes, Ryoga had sprawled himself across the bed, snoring softly.

"Jackass." She whispered slightly, shaking her head.

He groaned and lifted his head barely, one eye open; "Ukyo?"

"Yeah?" She said from behind the screen, picking up her clothes. They had acquired a new one since Ryoga had insisted so much, (he hated dressing in their little bathroom); tough explaining to his mother the former one's fate had been funny.

"What time is it?"

"Early. Go back to sleep." She ordered softly, thinking that he deserved a few more hours of rest.

"Did you hit me while I slept?... Like lots?" His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"What?" She half laughed, he probably was aching all over, due to his work at the dojo and the way he slept.

"I knew you'd get revenge…" He groaned painfully.

"I didn't hit you, jackass;" she chuckled, "you just slept bad."

Ryoga just buried his face in the pillow, groaning.

"Will you stop that? It's annoying."

"I need a massage. Call mom."

"She's still sleeping and I'm not waking her up."

She walked to the little dresser and sat on the stool, brushing her hair before her bath.

"Ukyo…"

She ignored him.

"Ukyoooo…"

She kept brushing her hair, humming happily.

"Ukyo!"

"What?!" She snapped.

"Please?" He looked at her pleadingly from his position in the bed, causing her to blush fervently.

"What? No way!" she squeaked.

"It's just a massage for God's sake! Besides it's your fault I slept that way!"

"Ii didn't ask you to let me sleep! You should've waken me up!"

"Fine!" He turned his head around and puffed annoyingly, trying to get back to sleep.

She stared at him through the mirror, he was obviously annoyed and his back and neck probably hurt like hell.

_It's not like I asked him to sleep that way, so it's not my fault._

_But it was terribly sweet of him… _A little voice whispered.

_I still didn't ask him to._

_He didn't have to do it, considering the way you've been treating him, and still…_

_But he can't want me to.. to touch him! That pervert!_

_It's just a massage, besides, he's wearing his shirt… _

He shifted again and she sighed, "damn conscience."

Ukyo crawled to the middle of the bed and placed her hands on Ryoga's back.

"I swear to God, Hibiki, if you get any weird ideas I'll beat you to a pulp!" She warned.

He turned his head around to look at her ironically, shook it and faced away again.

* * *

Aiko yawned lazily as she strode to the kid's bedroom, wanting to take Ukyo to the groceries store. Her husband still slept peacefully since he'd been tired and it wasn't that late anyway. Reaching the door, she froze at what she heard, a hand halfway up the knob.

_/OW Ukyo! OWW!/_

_/Stop yelling you jackass!/_

_/But you're squeezing too tight!/_

_/It's not my fault you're this hard! Now stay still! /_

_/Okay, okay!... And it IS your fault I'm like this!/_

_/Well, you shouldn't have done that last night__… Is this better?/_

_/Mmm__… yes…/ _

"Oh my…" Red-faced, she decided to let the kids have their fun.

* * *

"Where's Ukyo, dear?"

"She's taking a bath."

"Maybe she's tired… you should slow down a bit, son." Kida snickered, what cause the boy to turn deep red.

"What? It's not-- we don't-- I mean-- Dad!"

His father laughed at the look on his son's face, "relax boy, I'm just joking."

"Not funny."

"Good morning," greeted the young chef.

"Have a seat Ukyo-chan," Aiko chirped, "breakfast's waiting for you."

"You're in a good mood today m-mom." Ukyo noted, the feeling of the last word new to her.

"Well, we found out yesterday that there's a fair in town and we're going this evening!" _Besides I'll probably be a grandma soon!! _She added mentally, giggling.

"We haven't been in a fair in a while, right Ryoga? As a family, I mean."

"Huh?" He looked up from his meal, "yeah, I guess."

"So it's settled, we're definitely going;" the lady's smile turned wider, "Ukyo-chan, I have something you might like. Come to my room later, okay?"

"Uh, okay." Said girl nodded, curious. Ryoga shivered, he didn't like that smile.

* * *

Later that evening, they were getting ready to go. Ryoga picked up a casual but nice attire, (and dressed in the bathroom, much to his annoyance, due to the lack of certain dressing panel), and now was waiting in the car with his father for the ladies.

His eyes widened when he saw what his mother wanted Ukyo to wear. It was a white spaghetti strapped dress, that hugged her body from her modestly covered chest to her hips, and flowed freely up to above her knees. She had a nice, soft white jacket to go along with it. They occupied the back seat, talking about how much fun fairs were and what a great time they were going to have.

* * *

It was crowded. Very crowded. Ryoga thought that if he'd been there without his sense of direction he'd been lost for days, probably ending up travelling with the festival itself. His parents had gone to find something to eat (probably ice cream, knowing his mother), and had left him alone with Ukyo. She seemed like she was having a good time, looking at all directions for what to do next. Apparently, fairs put her in a good mood; she hadn't yell at him or hit him not even once! In fact, she was riding all the attractions with him. Not that it could be helped, since his parents had disappeared the minute they got there. 'Fiancées quality time', his father had said. Not wanting to ruin her mood, (and by extension risk to being clobbered to the floor), he decided to keep his mouth shut and agree to everything she'd ask.

"Hey Ryoga?" She tugged at his jacket, "can we go to the Ferris wheel?"

"Huh? Okay, I guess."

They sat albeit uncomfortably, the seats weren't that large. As the attraction started to roll upwards, a soothing feeling crept over them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said and he turned to her, her blue eyes lost in the city below, "so many lights… Looks like the stars."

"They do. Seems like looking at the sky from above."

Ukyo smiled at the comparison. "You know? Back when I was in the road, I used to think that looking at the stars I was closer to Ranch- Ranma, cause maybe he was looking at the same stars… And maybe he was thinking about me…"

Ryoga turned to look at her again, surprised that she would tell him something so private.

"Pretty stupid, huh?" She smiled bitter-sweetly.

"Not really… I used to think the same about Akane-san." He confessed, blushing. "Till a few days ago, stars were the only constant thing in my life. No matter where I found myself, they were there."

"Before I got to Nerima, they were mine, too. But then I found Ranma and I had a restaurant and went to school and stuff," she shrugged. "What's your constant in life now?"

"You." He stated, and flushed when he realized what he'd said. Ukyo's big, stupefied eyes met his. "I-I mean, b-because of the e-engagement, you know, f-family and all…" He trailed off, looking away from her.

"Yeah," she agreed, looking away as well. "I know what you mean."

* * *

Getting off the ride, Ukyo became amused when he stretched out his arm for her to take, his face blazing.

"We should look for your parents," she proposed; suddenly uneasy as to staying alone with him.

"They're probably eating ice-cream somewhere…" He said as he looked around.

"Isn't a little cold for that?" She asked as she tightened her jacket around her.

"Not for mom," he chuckled. "Let's go, maybe we can have some dinner."

The chef nodded and they started to walk towards the food stands.

"Ucchancita!" A familiar voice called from one of the stands, waggling a cane around to call their attention.

"What's grandpa doing here?"

"Seems like they have a new yattai." Ukyo pointed out, nearing her grandfather.

"Kids! So good to see you here!" Hana exclaimed from behind the banners, wiping her hands in her apron.

"When did you get this yattai?" The youngest girl asked, a bit taken aback.

"Oh, it belongs to the fair. We just rented it."

She smiled at the long line forming behind them, "seems like you're doing good!"

"Have a seat kids," Akeru chirped, handing a costumer his take out okonomiyaki.

"Where's uncle Ichiro?" Ryoga asked, glancing around.

"We left him in the restaurant, someone had to keep it open, you know?"

Ukyo sweatdropped, sometimes her family went a little overboard concerning business. But who was she to talk, anyway?

"Your parents passed by a moment ago, Ryochan." Hana smiled at the boy, "Aiko was eager to get to the ice cream stand," she giggled.

Ryoga nodded knowingly, "thought so."

They ate in silence, enjoying the swift noises of the spatulas against the grill and the coming and going of people. Ukyo looked at her grandparents, obviously enjoying working together, and couldn't help but picture herself and Ryoga doing the same in a distant future. She had to admit that they were having a great time, not fighting all the time for nothing like they usually did. She could see he was trying to have a peaceful night, and enjoy himself; maybe that was why he still hadn't done anything stupid like put his foot in his mouth like certain Saotome boy usually did.

_Maybe we can have a nice time, if he keeps behaving like this_, she thought.

* * *

Suddenly, a purple blur attached itself to him.

"Airen! What you doing with stupid spatula girl?!" Shampoo yelled, glaring at the lady behind the grill, who returned the look, taken aback.

"What did you call me, child?" Hana asked, not too kindly.

"You no spatula girl," the amazon blinked, "Shampoo mistake. Shampoo sorry."

Hana nodded and resumed her work. The purple haired girl blinked a couple of times, seeming to realize something.

"Airen been working out?" She asked as her hands explored, turning her face around, meeting a couple of wide, shocked eyes.

"You no Airen," She stated, unmoving. The thing was, Shampoo'd heard Ranma was at the fair, so she'd come chas- looking for him. Being so crowded, she settled for clamp down the first red Chinese shirt she saw. Unfortunately, Ryoga had decided to wear a long sleeved red shirt, and being so close to the grill, he'd taken his jacket off.

When Shampoo saw an okonomiyaki cart and a red shirt sitting at it, she put two and two together… and got three.

"Lost boy?"

"W-would you m-mind?"

"Shampoo mind what?" She asked confused as she made no move to leave his lap.

"G-getting off m-me?"

"Eeeep!" The amazon jumped two feet in the air, pretty much catlike; and loomed all over him, furious. "What you doing with Shampoo?!" She demanded.

"M-me?! You're the one w-who jumped o-onto my lap from nowhere!"

"Shampoo thought you Airen! Lost boy fault for wearing red! Shampoo thought you Ranma with Spatula Girl, eating horrible horrible food!"

"Uh, she's right over there, you know."

"What?" She turned to see a very fuming chef.

"What do you mean horrible food, you ramen tramp!" She blinked her glare away at the wide purple eyes looking at her. "What are you looking at, bimbo?!"

"You really spatula girl?" She asked, Ukyo blinked again

"Of course I am, and the name's Ukyo by the way."

The purple haired bim- girl took a step closer and peered at her face, "you wear make up." She stated.

"So?"

Her gaze travelled down, "you grow breast?" She asked perplexed, tugging at her cleavage, showing off the beginning of her bra. Ukyo yelped and crossed her arms in front of herself; Ryoga clamped his nose.

"And you wear dress?!" Shampoo exclaimed astonished as she lifted Ukyo's dress up in the air, leaving her legs and panties exposed. Ryoga's nose couldn't take so much flesh and exploded like a geyser. Luckily for him, Ukyo was busy glaring at the Amazon and trying to cover herself to notice; so he had enough time to clean himself up without being spatulated for peeping. Not that it had been his fault, anyway. She was sitting in front of him, it was impossible not to look…

The young chef slapped Shampoo's hands away, then she punched her in the arm, hard. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Why you looking like woman?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?! I've always been a woman you jackass!"

"But you no dress like woman, you dress like man. Why wearing dress now?"

"That's not of your business, bimbo!"

Shampoo hmmed thinking, and look at her again; her face beauty with make up, her hair carefully put up in a bun, the white dress embracing her figure, and her legs coquettishly crossed one above the other. Then her eyes went to the lost boy; clean and smelling good, wearing nice clothes instead of his usual travelling ones, his hair short and neat; both eating and sitting closely to each other… And got three again.

"You scheming break up plan again?"

"What?"

"Shampoo help, maybe this time no go backwards like usually do."

"Hey!" The chef protested.

"We're not planning anything, Shampoo." Ryoga clarified before things got any more stupid.

"You not?"

"No."

"Then why you two doing this?"

"Doing what, bimbo?"

"Don't call Shampoo that!"

"Hey, you started!"

"Shampoo don't!"

"You said my food was horrible!"

"Shampoo only say truth!"

"You haven't ever even tasted!"

"No matter!"

"Would you two stop it already!"

"SHAMPOOOOOO!"

**GLOMP**

"Ewww Mousse, get off of me!"

"Stupid duck! Shampoo over here!"

"Oh?"

Said boy put his glasses down his eyes, "Hibiki? What are you doing?"

"You're the one glomping onto me, stupid."

"Ah… Right… Sorry." He said sheepishly as he let go, straightening his robes.

Examining the situation, Mousse took notice that not Ranma or Akane were close, and that Shampoo had been yelling at Ukyo; who, by the way, looked awesome, and Ryoga wasn't looking half bad either; both sitting together and having dinner like a coup--

Finally, someone got four.

"I am so sorry for ruining your date! Let's go Shampoo!" He started pushing the Amazon away from them, bowing an apology.

"What Mousse saying? Stop pushing Shampoo! What you mean date?" Then something in her teeny tiny brain clicked, "spatula girl and lost boy dating?!"

"Uuuh… We're not dating." Ukyo pointed out.

"You're not?" Mousse asked as he approached them again, Shampoo next to him.

"No," she affirmed.

"We're just engaged." Ryoga supplied.

"Oh… What?!" Both amazons startled, "how?"

"Long story…" The lost boy dismissed.

Suddenly, a glint lit up in Shampoo's eyes, "you mean you no engaged to airen anymore?"

Ukyo nodded sadly, "that's right."

"Ooooh Shampoo so happy!"

"I bet."

"That mean we friends now, yes?" She said standing in front of Ukyo.

"W-what?"

"We no longer enemies, spatula girl." She bowed to the stunned chef, "Shampoo go visit soon! Bye!" And she took off, dragging a stuttering buckboy who tried to yell congratulations.

The couple just stared at the retreating forms, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Uh… Hi there. Sorry for the huge delay. I'm not all that happy with this chapter, I'll probably re-write it later. Dunno. Hopefully it's okay enough. I feel it's like a huge babble, one of those that you know you have to stop but can't, uh… You know? So, um… Yeah… **Reviews painfully needed!! **


	9. Without answers to myself still

**Chapter 9: Without answers for myself… still**

Ryoga looked at the almost finished Dojo, a sense of pride creeping over him.

"It's marvellous, P-chan."

"Heh, they're teaching you big words already?"

"Oh so funny, piggy."

Ryoga smirked.

"It's getting late Saotome, Akane's gonna kill you if you miss dinner again." He said picking up his tools from the floor.

"Aww, she knows I'm here. She's not jealous anymore, she knows Ucchan's yours now." He mocked, causing Ryoga's face to blaze.

"I-it's not like that! You know it!"

"Alright, chill!" Ranma laughed, messing up with him was always so funny; "but she's still your fiancée. You should get used to it, it has been, what? Three months already?"

"Yeah… And I'm still alive. Go figure."

Ranma chuckled, shaking his head; "you know it's worth it, P-chan; so stop complaining."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever."

"How're things with her, anyway?"

"Well, I guess."

"And she treats you better?"

Ryoga shrugged, "at least we talk a bit more."

"Good."

"Yeah… Where were you yesterday, by the way? She wanted to go to some girly thing with Akane but we couldn't find you at the Dojo."

"Oh, we were running away from Shampoo. The usual."

"Right." Ryoga nodded, shaking his head; "that girl just wont give up, huh?"

"Hardly. So, I'm gonna run home, probably the panda's stuffing his mouth already; see ya tomorrow!" He punched the other boy's shoulder and took off at high speed.

"Ranchan left already? I thought he was having dinner with us." Ukyo asked, stepping out of the house.

"Nah, he went home," Ryoga said as he walked towards his fiancée, taking in her softened features barely touched by make-up, "why he keeps coming back is beyond me."

"You know how obsessed he is with martial arts. He wants to be a part of this." She shrugged, walking in beside him.

He couldn't help to smell her sweet, faint perfume; "Probably."

"C'mon, let's go to dinner."

He followed her silently, wondering if she was looking so good just for Ranma's sake; it startled him just how much that annoyed him.

* * *

It was one of those moments in life, especially in the Nerimians lives, when you feel that something terrible is going to happen. Or worse, something terribly annoying. Ukyo was feeling the latter as she sat in the living room, trying to finish that goddamned book. It was getting stronger as the minutes passed by, making her feel uneasy and annoyed.

"What can possibly happen now?" She asked the heavens (well, the roof actually, since she was inside the house), regretting her question the second it left her mouth. It was like asking 'what else can go wrong?' when you definitely know there's going to be something that goes horribly wrong and you want to kick your own behind for asking that stupid question.

DING-DONG!

"And there's my answer," she shook her head, obviously upset.

"Nihao!"

She surely wasn't expecting to find HER in the door, but life was always full of surprises, wasn't it?

"S-shampoo? What are you doing here?"

"Shampoo come visit friend!"

"Huh?"

"Ukyo dear, who's at the door?" Her mother in law asked sweetly as she approached them.

"It's uh…Shampoo."

"Aren't you going to invite your friend in?" Aiko motioned for the girl to step into the house.

"Thank you, nice nice lady."

"I'll go make some tea."

The Amazon bounced in, looking all around.

"So," Ukyo cleared her throat, still bewildered; "you said you're here because…"

She motioned for the girl to finish off that sentence.

"Shampoo come visit friend."

"And your friend is…?"

"Spatula girl!" She shouted giggling, thinking it was a game.

"Right!... Since when?"

"What you mean since when? You no obstacle anymore, so you friend now." Shampoo shrugged.

"Just like that? We've been hating each other since we met, and suddenly you want to be my friend 'cause I'm not Ranma's fiancée anymore?!"

"Yes." Shampoo nodded affirmatively, wondering why her new friend was making such a big deal out of it.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want to be your friend? You've been a pain in the ass for almost two years! I can't just pretend everything's alright in the blink of an eye!"

"Shampoo do." She said emotionless.

Ukyo gaped at the Amazon, as she stood near the couch, smiling back at her.

"Why?"

The purple haired girl blushed then, looking down sheepishly, "Shampoo always think you nice girl, maybe if airen not in middle we be good friends, yes? Shampoo have lots of friends back in village, but Shampoo have no friends here. There stupid Mousse, but not the same."

"Oh." Ukyo stood stunned, she had never, ever expected something like that coming from that girl. "So, what you're trying to say is that you actually want to leave the past behind and be friends? Just forget about all the fights and insults and be friends? Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Just like that."

"Yes."

Ukyo pinched the bridge of her nose. Ever since that night at the fair, when Shampoo found out about her engagement, the Amazon girl had been trying to be friendly with her whenever they met, especially during lunch time in school, when she'd pop up to bring Ranma lunch. To say that this of course irritated both Akane and herself was an understatement. She hadn't mind not fighting with the girl anymore, but this was just too much.

"Look, Shampoo… I can't be friends with you after all we've been through. I'm amazed we're talking calmly right now."

"Shampoo understand…" The Amazon looked down and sighed, walking dejectedly towards the door.

"Good." She said and closed the door after the Amazon left.

Sitting again in her favourite spot in the couch, she picked up the book and tried (being the keyword here) to resume her reading.

DING-DONG!

The pretty okonomiyaki chef blinked a couple of times before going to the door again.

"Uh…"

"Hello, me Shampoo, Amazon from China. Shampoo eighteen year old. Shampoo live with Great Grandmother in Nekohanten, Shampoo cook too too delicious ramen. Nice to meet spatula girl, spatula girl and Shampoo friends now, yes?"

Awkward silence.

"What part of 'no' didn't you understand? Was it the 'n'?"

"Shampoo not know what you mean." The lavender haired girl shook her head.

"I told you we can't be friends after all we've been through."

"But Shampoo and spatula girl just meet!! Shampoo meet nice nice lady at restaurant, she your grandmother; she say you great chef, so Shampoo come to meet!" The Amazon announced cheerily, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

Ukyo looked at the Chinese specimen in her front door, contemplating the chances of spatulating her into the stratosphere. She knew Shampoo's skull was almost as hard as her own fiancée's, and that she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. Was Shampoo really offering friendship? Could she really forget all the fights, backstabbing and sabotages of the last two years?

_Hell no!_

"The tea's ready! Oh darling, what are you doing outside again? Come in, let's have tea." Mrs. Hibiki hushed the Chinese girl into her home, missing the fearful look her daughter in law shot her.

Closing the door for the second time, the pretty chef let out a long, heartfelt sigh.

"It's gonna be a loooooong day…"

* * *

Finding his mother having tea in their living room with friends was something Ryoga hadn't been used to. Hell, he even hadn't been used to finding his mother in their living room, period. But since three months ago, that had become something normal.

What was definitely not normal, improbable and even unnatural, was finding his mother having tea in the living room with Ukyo and Shampoo, at the same time; and with no signs of property damage or high-pitched yelling, to boot!

"Uuuuhhh…" He exclaimed intelligibly as he stood near the front door, his gaze fixed on the girls (who, for some reason, kept staring at each other. Well, Shampoo stared, Ukyo more like glared.) _I get Ukyo's glaring, but why is it Shampoo smiling at her?_

"Oh son, say hello to Shampoo! I believe she's your friend too?"

"What?"

"We talked about her in the kitchen that day too, remember? When we were talking about Ukyo? I just realized it's the same girl! How come you've never invited her here before?" His mother giggled.

Uh-oh… The glare was suddenly directed at him, what did he do?!

"So, Ryoga… What have you been saying about Shampoo?"

"Uh… I …. Hey! It's Ranma!"

"Huh?" Both girls looked at where Ryoga was pointing.

"Ranma's not there, you big-" But he was gone. "That jackass."

"What not lost boy say about Shampoo?" The Amazon asked curious, earning a glare from her new friend (to her, anyway.)

"Oh, nothing really… If I remember correctly, he just said that Ukyo could reach your level at martial arts if she trained a little more." Aiko gestured vaguely, taking a sip of her tea.

"Shampoo think same," she smiled at the chef, who was planning of having pork for dinner, completely missing the compliment.

"Anyway, Shampoo, it was nice having you here;" Ukyo stood up and grabbed her arm, "but it's already getting late and I have to help mom with dinner." The amazon nodded her head in agreement.

"Shampoo have to help great-grandmother with restaurant, too. Thank you for tea! Shampoo come back soon!"

"I'd rather you don't!" The chef shouted but the purple haired girl had already disappeared through the rooftops.

"Ukyo dear, you seemed not to like your friend's visit that much; is there something wrong?"

"She's not my friend, mom. I don't know who put that stupid idea in her head. We've never gotten along, and we never will."

"Aw, just give her a chance, she seems nice enough."

"Yeah… seems…" She shook her head and headed towards the kitchen, her mother in law smiling after her.

* * *

It was later that night, when they were already in bed getting ready to sleep; (well, she was; her fiancée already snored peacefully), that she remembered what Aiko had said. Ryoga had been talking about Shampoo and her with his mother before she moved in; what could he possibly have been talking about her? It wasn't like he knew her that well or anything; they were barely acquaintances before they got engaged. _He'd probably told his mother how much he'd rather marry Shampoo than me_, she thought, surprisingly bitter. And what were the possibilities that he actually picked her instead of the sexy, blindingly feminine Amazon? _None. _For some reason, this realization pained her a lot. Another rejection, probably.

Had he been angry at that time, about finding out that it was her the one he was supposed to be engaged to? She knew she was outraged when she found out herself, so why would it be any different for him? After all, he was in love with Akane still, right?

She stole a quick glance at his sleeping face. Was he still in love with Akane? It's been almost a year since she found out about P-chan, and she seemed to have forgiven him for the whole issue; furthermore, she'd said they were friends again; but what were his feelings about it? She had asked him if he still felt that way, once; he'd said yes, but that he loved his family more. And that's how they gotten into this mess. It'd been over three months since that conversation. Could he be over Akane now? She considered waking him up to ask him right away, and felt an inexplicable urge to do so. She jumped a little at that; why was suddenly so important for her to know if he was over the other girl?

She looked carefully at him, in case her little start had woken him up. This caused another realization followed up by another little jump. Why was she being able to look at him? Shouldn't there be the screen between them? Why wasn't it? She froze when the fact that she hadn't unfolded it registered in her mind. Ryoga had gone to bed, and it was her who always put the barrier between them, and she hadn't done so. Again.

Lately, more than one time she had woken up (thankfully) before him, and found herself facing him closely, feeling his even breath on her face. Terrified, she'd gotten up quickly and unfolded the screen, as she should have done the night before, so he wouldn't notice.

But why, again tonight, hadn't she done it? Ryoga didn't seem to mind if the screen was there or not; after all, it had been her whine. So why, indeed? Doing a little insight, she realized that the reasons were more disturbing than the question itself. She was getting used to his presence, she was getting used to **him**. Used to his peaceful face; used to the warmth of his body under the covers; used to his little fangs peeking out his slack mouth as he slept…

She tugged the blanket up to her chest, a small lump forming inside. It grew bigger, as she comprehended that the fights involving trespassing the sides of the bed had always started because it'd been **her** who'd been on his side, and never vice versa; but somehow she always found a way to make it look like it was his fault. But it was always hers. Maybe her mind had been too sleep-fogged to notice.

Another horrifying question popped up in her mind; why had she been on his side of the bed, sometimes even crawling under the screen? She searched the answer with her eyes, travelling across him. She remembered finding a similar sight the fist morning with him; it had mesmerized her how good looking he'd seemed under the sunlight. Now he was resting on his back, his head tilted towards her, his soft black hair sprawled across the pillow; blanket barely up his chest, his arm extended as if to reach her.

There was her answer. How could she not reach for him when he was so openly inviting her? Mutely asking her to join his warmth, to rest her head on his shoulder and loose herself in his scent. Making her skin almost ache, because it yearned to attach itself to his perfect body. And yes, she admitted blushing as her eyes travelled across him again, shamelessly; he had the perfect body of a martial artist; green eyes, cute fangs and all, he was utterly attractive from head to toe, and had nothing to envy of Ranma. But, of course, he was so shy and bashful that he probably had no idea of that.

What was this irrational desire to join his side? Ryoga shifted, resting on his side. His hand slid slowly towards her pillow, almost reaching it. She felt the urge again, and jumped off the bed. Maybe sleeping on the couch would help her clear her thoughts.

* * *

**Hey there, it's been a long time, ne? Well, here's chapter nine, I hope you all like it! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize, but I wanted to continue this story the right way, you know? And I finally regained inspiration, hopefully this is good enough. Hugs to all. Next update will be sooner. I promise. **


	10. Insight

Chapter 10: "Insight."

He opened his eyes reluctantly, and found himself staring at the empty bed next to him. He'd been cold, what woke him up. There was something missing. He scanned the room in search of his fiancée, wondering why she was already up so early in the morning. Shrugging, he tried to go back to sleep; what did he care anyway? Maybe she wanted to start breakfast earlier today. After a couple of minutes, he got up with a sigh. What was she up to? She always let his mom to get up first; besides, it was insanely early.

Putting on his shirt, he descended the stairs lazily. No need to hurry this early. He was about to turn towards the kitchen when he saw her, wrapped in a thick blanket (his) on the couch, a cup of something hot (probably coffee) between her hands. Without saying a word, since she didn't seem to acknowledge him, he resumed his walk to the kitchen, got himself a cup of the already made coffee (he'd been right) and headed towards the couch soundlessly.

"It's too early." He stated, making her jump a little.

"W-what?" She snapped her head around.

"I said it's too early, what are you doing up at four thirty?"

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled, looking away. She was expecting to see him later, not so soon, when her head still wasn't in the right place.

"You look troubled." He commented, taking a sip of his cup.

"Do I?"

Ryoga sat down next to her, tugging a little at the blanket to get under.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered, blushing. Since when was he this familiar with her?

"I'm cold," he pouted; obviously oblivious to his actions.

"Then go back to bed," she protested.

"Can't sleep." He shrugged.

She looked at him and found herself glad that he was wearing his loose, long pants. It was funny, actually; she'd spent all night trying to avoid being with him, and then he goes and gets too close again. She wondered, amusedly, if he had the same crazy need she had.

That was what she catalogued it for, a foolish necessity to sleep close to him. She'd been thinking a lot, analyzing a lot, and came to that conclusion. She was only "used to him". That was all.

It'd been three months that she had been sleeping by his side, so she grew accustomed to that. It was actually logical, as if he were a pillow or a blanket you'd been using for too long, once you don't have it anymore, you miss it. She hid a giggle as she remembered when, in one moment of her pondering, she had compared him to a big teddy bear she'd owned when she was little, and had been forced to leave behind when she had to hit the road.

Ryoga shifted and turned the TV on, surfing through channels. There wasn't anything good on that early. He just sat there, barely acknowledging her; but she could tell that he'd notice if she moved away. And that made her feel somehow better, because it proved that what was happening to her was probably happening to him, too.

What scared her of the recently discovered "used to him" situation was that it also meant acceptance. She'd gotten used to him because she'd accepted him; maybe not as a fiancée yet; in fact, she couldn't tell exactly what he meant to her. She'd just… accepted him.

Coming to this conclusion, she was about to solve another problem that it brought on, but he had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and interrupted her thoughts. So she'd leave it for later.

"Are you hungry yet, Ryoga?"

Said boy turned to peer at her through sleepy eyes, "hmm?"

"You're practically falling over with sleep, dummy. Why don't you go to bed?"

He shook his head no, forcing his eyes wide open. She took the almost full cup of his hands and rested it on the coffee table, standing up.

"Ryoga lay down, get some sleep. You went to bed a little late last night."

"I'm not tired," he protested, already falling on his side. He snuggled his head on one of the cushions, tugging the blanket firmly around him.

"What are you doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Ukyo rolled her eyes, "well sleep now, jackass; I'll wake you up for breakfast."

"Kay."

He closed his eyes listening to the sounds Ukyo made in the kitchen; for some reason he couldn't quite conceive, sleeping was easier knowing she was there.

* * *

His parents had been chirpy all morning. Too chirpy, actually. That could only mean that things were about to get worse. Ryoga feared.

"Ryoga!" Kida called, "go pick the Kuonjis up! They're already waiting for you!"

"What?" He asked from the top of the stairs.

"Go pick the Kuonjis up, boy! Hurry!" He practically sang, bouncing to the kitchen to join his mother.

The boy felt a shudder go down his spine as he descended the stairs, his recently eaten lunch turning in his stomach.

As he walked to his car, parked in front of the house, he nearly crushed into his fiancée; who was hidden behind a tower of groceries bags.

"Watch out, silly!"

"Jeez Ukyo, you could've just asked me to give you a ride, you know?" He reprimanded as he helped her with the bags.

"I'm not a helpless little girl, **you know**?" She shot back, what caused him to roll his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Besides, you were supposed to be picking up my family."

"I'm on my way… Have any idea why, by the way?"

"Clueless… It has probably something to do with the special little get-together mom's preparing for this afternoon."

"Aw, crap. What do you think it is this time?"

"They can't possibly want grandchildren already, can they?" She joked, enjoying how Ryoga turned red.

"Very funny."

"Go on Hibiki, let's get this over with," she sighed, entering the house.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," he said to himself, already shivering.

* * *

The big, totally joyful grin plastered across Akeru's face was proof enough that Ryoga was doomed. Even more than he already was. It had been there when he went to pick them up; it was still there when they got out of the car and into the house; and was still there now that they were all having tea in the living room. His mother had made her special strawberry pie, which were all enjoying.

He and Ukyo were sitting together in one of the small couches, not by their own choice, of course. It was a little uncomfortable to be so close to her, their bodies touching in the reduced space, but there was nothing they could do. So he tried to tune her off, listening to the talking that neither he, nor she, were a part of… As always.

"Oh, the Dojo is going to look so good! I've already sent the invitations to the rest of the family; they'll be here on time!"

"It was a good idea to send them early; they have a sense of direction now, but they still live too far."

"I was thinking that we could put the tables near the back wall," Hana pointed out, "that way there will be more room to dance!"

"That's a wonderful idea! And we'll probably have to bring a few tables from the restaurant, in case ours gets too crowded."

"I still don't get why we don't do it at the restaurant," Ichiro protested, "it's big enough for all of us!"

"We know, Itchy; but we really want to do it in the Dojo. Like opening the place."

"Okay, okay…"

The young couple stared at each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you think?"

"Obviously a party… Maybe for the new Dojo?"

"Nah, dad said they wanted to throw the party there, but it's not about the Dojo."

"Then…?"

"Did Ryoga already get the ring?"

"**What?!**" Two voices yelled at once.

"The ring, dear;" Hana repeated, this time towards her adopted grandson, "we can't have an engagement party without a ring, don't you think?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"E-engagement… w-what?"

"Well, son; it's time we make it official. It'll be in two weeks, we already sent the invitations."

"Don't worry kids; we've invited your friends too!" Aiko dismissed them, getting back to the main conversation.

* * *

"Oh my God…" Ukyo whispered, stupefied; "did they really…?"

"Yes, they did." Ryoga sneered, low enough so only she could hear. "It seems they have all already organized."

"Wouldn't expect less;" she sneered back.

"I can't believe they've really done this behind our backs."

"Is it really that surprising?" She looked at him with a sad, resigned look.

"I guess not…" He whispered. "I'm sorry…" he added with a grimace. For some reason he felt the need to apologize.

"Whatever for?" She blinked at him.

"Dunno; for my family, I guess."

"Well, then, I'm sorry too." She smiled, pushing his shoulder with her own; surprising herself with her boldness.

"Thanks." He returned the gesture softly, seemingly pleased.

"So this means that we have to go shopping. Ukyo needs a new dress!"

"What?" Said girl turned to the other people, hearing her name.

"You need something special for such an occasion, doesn't she Ryoga?"

"S-sure, I guess…"

"Does your tux still fit?" His mother asked him.

"Huh?"

"The one you wore in your cousin Leah's wedding, a year ago?"

"Oh! ... I think it does."

"How did all of you managed to get there in time, may I ask?" Hana addressed the other lady, suddenly picking every Kuonji's curiosity up.

"Well," Aiko started, a little embarrassed; "she located us through a satellite that picked up our cell phones' signals, then she sent cars to pick us up and take us to the wedding. It was held in a very… secure place." She reddened slightly, "it was very expensive…"

"I… see." Hana hid a smile behind her hand.

Ukyo blinked a couple of times, wondering if what she'd heard was actually true. Judging by the mortified look on her fiancé's face, it was.

"Well, this time they'll come all by themselves. Isn't that wonderful?" Akeru chirped.

"I don't know if they'll be too happy to see **you**, dear…"

"Feh…"

"Okay then, let me clean this up and we're ready to go." Aiko said to the women.

"Ryoga, could you take us to the mall? Maybe you can buy the ring there, too."

"Sure, I'll take you." He shrugged.

_Another girly afternoon._ Ukyo just sighed.

* * *

Row after row of breathtaking dresses extended in front of her, a myriad of colors contrasting in the afternoon light. Aiko and her grandmother were already trying on whatever they could find, making the saleswomen sweat. She couldn't possibly begin to imagine what she should wear; she'd never been to an engagement party, especially not hers. Which was funny, since she'd been engaged for twelve years before. She settled for something blue, scanning the rows slowly, trying to find something that didn't make her look too ridiculous.

"Found nothing yet, darling?" Her mother in law asked from beside her, startling her.

"Ah, nope. I don't even know what to look for… As long as it's blue…"

"Well, it's a formal party, dear. And you need to look stunning. We shouldn't waste time now that your grandmother is busy with her outfit."

Ukyo chuckled, who knew what her grandmother would try to put her into.

Her 'mom' ushered into one of the dressers, handing her various numbers in different shades of blue. Ukyo didn't like any of them; they were all very beautiful, of course, and expensive, but she just didn't really see herself in those.

"How's that one, dear?"

The girl gasped as she looked at her reflection. She had put on an ocean blue, strapless silk number; zipped in the back, it hugged her figure perfectly, the skirt widening from her thighs to where it reached the floor. She lifted the sides of the skirt and put her arms as high as she could, it stretched on forever.

Swirling non-stop, she giggled as the velvety silk floated around her thighs like a carousel; she was marvelled at her body, at how the beautiful fabric held it still, wrapping itself around her firm breasts, tightening around her slim waist, stretching again as it surrounded her hips firmly; and a little bit more as it reached the firm curvature of her bottom.

The perfect bead embroidery sparkled under the lights, drawing beautiful patterns across her body. She stopped swirling, her eyes scanning her reflection. She let her hair off the ponytail, letting it fall around her shoulders. When had she become this striking young woman?

"This one's perfect, mom." She whispered slightly, still awed at the figure in the mirror.

"Okay, take it off so we can pay for it."

"Okay," she slumped her shoulders; she really wanted to try it on a little bit more.

* * *

Walking towards the exit of the mall, she spotted the champagne Vento Elegance already waiting in the parking lot, Ryoga barely distinguishable through the polarized glasses. The bags suddenly felt heavy in her hands, as a thought crept up her mind: what would she look like to him? He'd always accused her of being a tomboyish girl, and her gut went cold when she reasoned that probably to him, she surely wasn't pretty at all. Especially, if compared to Akane.

She was oblivious to the happy chat between the other ladies in the back seat, her eyes downcast. Ryoga looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small frown forming on his brow.

"Are you okay?" He asked low, not wanting to interrupt the chirpy conversation going on behind them.

"Yeah," she dismissed, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't look good," he stated.

Ukyo knew he meant about her mood, but that phrase only did worse to her; "yeah, I know." She replied bitterly.

He backtracked a little, her sulking making him uncomfortable; "did I do something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Everything's okay, Ryoga;" she dismissed again, trying to force a little smile this time. He said no more, not wanting to upset her further.

Truth was, she was getting really sad. She'd gotten a stunning dress, a pair of matching shoes, and even a new set of make-up; and she had started to feel happy about the party because, for once in her life, she was getting the chance to be the beautiful and earthshaking girl every boy wanted. But after acknowledging the fact that both Akane and Shampoo were probably going to be in the party, her spirits went downhill.

She could easily picture the sexy Amazon in a way too revealing Chinese dress, her hair loose, framing her face finely; a perfect picture of sensuality. And Akane, clad in a devastating gown, making her look like one of those beautiful maidens of the fairy tales. Next to them, who were always pretty, she'd be just tomboyish Ukyo in an expensive dress.

She played the scene in her mind, people gasping as both girls entered the Dojo; Shampoo picking up everybody's attention with her sultry voice and sensuous walk; a crazy jealous Mousse at her side. And Akane, moving smoothly through the place like an angel fallen from heaven, stunning everyone she walked past by; her Ranchan's and Ryoga's eyes never leaving her.

How would she look like when they both went to congratulate her, now that they were both friends of hers on their own, separate ways? How would she look like, standing in front of them, their glowing beauty outshining her?

When the car parked outside the Hibiki's garage, she got off mutely and darted to her room.

* * *

Sliding the door open and then closed a little too harshly, she threw the bags carelessly inside the wardrobe and slumped on her stomach on the bed. What did she care anyway? She might as well wear a pair of old jeans and a loose t-shirt for the party; it would make no difference. She clutched the pillow angrily when hot tears started prickling down her cheeks; things were just so unfair! It had happened with Ranma, and it was happening again now with Ryoga. Both of them were in love with Akane, of course they would have no eyes for her. Who would? The only guys who ever liked her were a pair of cross-dressers who only liked her because they thought she was a boy!

Ryoga slid the door open carefully, uneasy with Ukyo's sobbing. He walked slowly towards her; she was on his side of the bed again.

He cleared his throat, "Ukyo?"

Her sobbing came to a halt, she hadn't known he was there; "what do you want?" She replied hastily.

"Uh… Why are you crying?"

" 'S nothing; what do you want?" She repeated exasperated.

"I'm taking your family back to their house, wanna come?"

"No."

"Do you wanna say good-bye?"

"No. Go away."

"O-okay," he sighed; "I'll be right back."

She said nothing.

* * *

Ryoga was worried. He had interrogated Hana on their way to the restaurant about Ukyo's mood, but she'd said that nothing had happened. He believed her, because she seemed troubled about not noticing Ukyo's change of mood. When he got back to his house, he searched for his mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Aiko asked her son as he approached the kitchen with a sullen look.

"What happened to Ukyo today?"

"Hmm? Nothing happened, why?"

"She's been crying since she got home." He stated reproachfully, but his mother looked truly surprised.

"Whatever for?"

"I dunno, she won't tell me." He shrugged, "are you sure nothing happened? Hana or yourself didn't do anything to upset her?" _Like you usually do, _he added mentally.

"Of course not, Ryoga. We had such a great time together. Maybe I should go talk to her."

"Maybe. It's probably a girl's thing." He shuddered.

His mother smiled briefly and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

Ukyo wiped her face off with her hands, her breath slowing down after her crying had stopped. She snuggled her head against the pillow, the faint scent proving it was Ryoga's. She burrowed her nose into it, trying to inhale as much as she could.

There was too many questions churning around in her head, but she just settled for crying herself out; she didn't want to deal with those thoughts right now.

A soft rap on the door made her eyes open. Aiko's voice asking for permission to enter made her feel uneasy. She didn't want to talk; Ryoga probably had told his mother that she'd been crying.

She sighed as she heard the concern held in her mom's voice, and told her to come in.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The lady asked when she noticed her daughter in law's face.

"It's nothing, mom. Don't mind me…"

"How can you ask me that when there's obviously something upsetting you?" Aiko said, sitting on the bed.

The young chef sighed, unsure of how to put things.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked after a while.

She felt her mother in law's hand on her back, soothing her; "is that what this is all about?"

Ukyo barely nodded.

"Honey, you are a beautiful girl; I can't believe you're even asking!" Mrs. Hibiki chided.

"You really think so?" She sat up, "I mean, I've never been told… Well, Ranchan said I was cute once, but… I mean… Uh…" She flinched; was she really this pathetic?

"Sweetie, maybe not getting enough compliments was due to the fact that you used to dress in a more masculine way?"

Ukyo blushed, looking down; "maybe…?"

"People didn't treat you like a girl because you didn't let them, dear. You wanted to be treated like a boy; they just complied. But it's not like that anymore; you're becoming a woman…"

"Am I?" She asked hopefully. She dressed more femininely nowadays, even wearing skirts and dresses more often, but Ryoga sometimes still accused her of being a tomboy. On the other hand, Ranma called Akane a tomboy **all the time**.

"Yes, you are!" Aiko giggled, "what brought this on? You were so happy earlier, in the mall…"

"Well… You know…" _This is so embarrassing!! _"I realized that Akane and Shampoo are going to be in the party too, and… well, I feel like I'm competing with them again, you know? I mean, I bet nobody actually thought that it could be me who'd ended up married to Ranma… They'd bet on Akane and Shampoo, and maybe even on Kodachi, before me!"

"If you only take a minute and look yourself in the mirror, you'll realize that you have nothing to envy them."

Ukyo thought of her reflection in the mirror, clad in blue. She'd been so surprised at herself, at the way her body had changed.

"I guess…"

"Sweetheart, all you have to do is let yourself be the beautiful woman you are. Don't be afraid of letting them know that you don't want to pretend to be a boy anymore. You've changed, Ukyo; don't be afraid to show you've grown up." She stated with a proud smile, wiping a tear off the girl's face.

The youth took her mother in law's hand in her, "thanks, mom…"

"And as for 'competing' again," the elder woman started naughtily, making Ukyo look curiously at her; "well, I've seen the way my boy looks at you sometimes! You have absolutely nothing to worry about, dear!" She chuckled, enjoying the way the girl's face turned deep scarlet.

"W-what?!"

"Oh! I have to finish dinner; stop thinking nonsense, okay?" The lady didn't wait for an answer and left the room.

Ukyo just looked at the door, wondering in what way Ryoga looked at her; her heart beating a bit too fast for some reason.

* * *

A/N: Hey!! I know this chapter was mostly about Ukyo, but don't worry! Ryoga's feelings are going to be in the next one! I just thought that the way Ukyo feels about the other girls is perfectly understandable, due to her past and all; it must be completely horrible for a girl to be told she's cute just **once** in her life!! Even if she's pretending to be a boy!

Anyway… I'm starting on chapter eleven right now! But, just in case, be patient… Aheheh…

Tell me what you think.

Hugs!

BTW, I love that car!!


	11. Insight II

Grandpa's way.

Chapter 11: Insight II

* * *

Ryoga felt uneasy. He risked a glance towards his fiancé's direction, only to find what he'd been finding the whole morning; her eyes on him. Of course, whenever he'd look, she'd turn her eyes away. If he hadn't known better, he'd sworn she'd been blushing. What was this sudden burst of attention? Had he done something wrong? Did it have to do with her crying the day before?

He had asked her that night, but she'd said that the talk with his mother had helped her a lot, and that in fact she was being silly, so it really had been nothing. Besides, the look in her eyes wasn't angry, nor disgusted, nor a combination of both. She looked… curious; what about was a mystery to him.

Feeling her eyes on him again, he hid a smile. Though he didn't know why, it felt kind of nice, as well as unsettling and made him feel self-conscious. He resumed his attention to the TV, trying to tune off the piercing eyes on his neck as the latter feeling resurfaced.

At lunch, she was behaving completely different; as if she was lost in thought, her eyes downcast. She was very quiet, too. He felt like she had been searching for something in him the whole morning, and just found out that it wasn't there. What could she possibly want from him?

And then the blush exploded in his face, making his skin boil. Could it be that she actually wanted something from **him**? Could it be that she actually felt disappointed because she thought he wouldn't comply?

She sighed deeply, and he averted his eyes. She looked sad again.

* * *

He was polishing the wooden floor of the Dojo when she came in, wearing an undecipherable look. She rested her back on the wide doorframe, avoiding eye contact.

"Mom wanted me to ask you if you need any help, since Ranchan's not around today."

"No, I'm okay, thanks…"

For some reason, she just stood there, watching him work.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked out of the blue, making her jump a little.

"Nothing… Why?"

"You seem… I don't know… Are you feeling okay?" He stopped buffing as he asked the last part, looking at her curiously from his cross-legged position on the floor.

She looked down at him and shrugged, "maybe."

"What's wrong?" He inquired again.

"Well," Ukyo took a few steps closer, kneeling in front of him, though far, "mom said something to me yesterday, but I can't figure out what she meant."

"What did she say?"

He felt utterly confused when she blushed from head to toe.

"That's, uh… girl's stuff."

"Oh," he nodded; he didn't want to know about Ukyo's girly things. Though the way she was blushing, absentmindedly drawing circles on the smooth floor with her fingers; the way the soft sweater embraced itself to her slim waist, as he discovered while his eyes travelled across her, provoked a tingle where there shouldn't be any tingle at all, especially when looking at her!

He started rubbing the wood a little too hardly, trying to distract himself from such thoughts, his eyes glued to his task at hand. What was that about?

"Hey, Ryoga?"

"Yeah?" He halted at the nervousness in her voice.

"There's something I… well, there's… umm…"

"Yes?" He encouraged her.

"You know, since there's gonna be the party and all, just wanted to know… I mean, I know it could be a little uncomfortable…"

"Ukyo?"

"Mom invited Akane," she peered at him.

"And…?" He prompted, confused.

"Aren't you going to be a little uneasy? I mean, it's **our** engagement party; don't you still love her?" She blurted.

Ryoga blinked; then a concerned frown took over his face, "is that what's bothering you? You don't want to throw the party because you're still in love with Ranma?"

He tried to ignore the inexplicable sinking feeling in his stomach; taking in her surprised look.

"What? N-no, I'm just asking about Akane! A-are you still in love with her?"

He took a deep breath, maybe it was time to answer the question he'd asked himself a thousands times over.

"No," he replied after a moment of silence; her sharp intake of air making him focus on her again.

There was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite fathom; it made him feel strangely warm nonetheless.

"Oh…" She just said; "could I ask why?"

The boy noticed the change in her mood, from sad and down to a bit more uplifted; but she remained nervous; she looked almost… shy. Then he knew that something else was going on there than just a simple talk, although he couldn't figure out what it was.

He shook his head at his own thoughts; "after the whole P-chan thing," he began, "I came to realize a lot of things… I had to let go, you know? My feelings weren't what I thought they were anymore, maybe that's why I decided to tell her in the first place." He looked down, struggling with the unwanted, almost forgotten ache. "She just wasn't meant for me… She'd never feel the same way… What was the point in keep loving her?" He asked rhetorically, shrugging.

He lifted his gaze toward her, his eyes troubled. He'd let go for good. He'd reached that decision a while back; when Akane had asked him to be friends again that day at the restaurant, to be more specific. The shock of spending the night with Ukyo for the first time had pushed that fact to the back of his mind, leaving it stored away for later pondering. Funny it was now that such an important matter had resurfaced, and not earlier.

"W-what about you?" He suddenly asked her, the thought of his former question popping up in his mind again.

"Me?" She looked up, taken by surprise. She was still a little shaken due to his confession.

"Yeah… Do you still love him?"

She loosened her hair down, toying with the hair-grip.

"I guess…I know he doesn't love me **that** way," she continued, "I understood that when he said he was happy about the engagement. Ours, I mean. He made it completely clear… I know he's in love with Akane. I mean, it's so obvious! I can't believe I've been so blind!" She scoffed.

"I know what you mean," he smiled lightly.

"Yeah… So I resigned myself, eventually. I understood that, even if I hadn't been engaged to you, he still wouldn't love me the way I wanted him to."

"But you still love him…" He stated, barely restraining a growl. Why did that answer upset him so?

She looked like she was searching for the answer, "yes, I do. But I'm not sure **how** I love him anymore."

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I'm not feeling exactly the same way, you know? I can't explain it yet; but I'm sure it's not the same feeling. Maybe it's different because now I know he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Maybe…" He agreed.

"Anyway, like you said, it's pointless. We're at the same situation here, it seems."

"I guess I'm a little ahead of you," he taunted. He felt a bit relieved; she had unknowingly admitted that she was ready to try to let Ranma go.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a lot of time to… umm… heal up? before we found out we were engaged. You had to process two shocking, life changing news, connected somehow, in a very small amount of time. That ought to be confusing. Maybe with all the craziness your moving in brought on, you haven't had any time to actually analyze things through." _I know __**I**__ haven't. _

She suddenly giggled, startling him.

"Well, what do you know? Here you are, making sense for once in your life!"

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes.

"You are right, though. Even with all the thinking I've been doing, I still haven't got an answer for that. I'll find it, though."

"Oh?" he was curious, "what you've been thinking about, then?"

It was her time to be startled; "umm, things… You know, life changing events make you wonder a couple of things…"

"As…?"

"…girl's stuff!" She sprouted; it wasn't like she was going to tell him that she'd been thinking about him… a lot.

"Okay;" he nodded.

They remained silent for a moment, Ryoga continued to work on another spot on the floor, Ukyo looking throughout the large window.

"Are you going to let me know? When you find your answer?"

"Would you like me to?" She asked carefully.

"You brought it on; besides, I've told you. It's only fair."

"I will, then." She smiled at him, though he didn't respond.

It was then when Aiko called them for dinner.

* * *

Ryoga finished his kata with a contented sigh, it'd been a while since had trained; building the Dojo had taken most of his time, leaving no room for his training. Thankfully, it was almost over; only a few details were left to take care of, and now he had more time for his martial arts' practice. He felt that his skills had slipped a little in the three and a half months that he'd been working on the Dojo, and now it was time to catch up.

He was happy because his father had planned a training trip for the weekend, and Ichiro was invited, too. Not getting lost anymore had given him a home and family again, but he had to admit that he missed camping and all it brought within.

Unfortunately, Ranma had heard about it, and despite Ryoga's efforts to leave him out of it – he practically forbade him to go – he knew the pigtailed boy would just find a way to tag along.

Ryoga had grown accustomed to the other boy's presence; even if he hated to confess, Ranma had been a great deal of help when constructing the dojo; and, despite his annoyance, Ryoga didn't feel like hating him anymore.

Although, due to the vast amount of time the Saotome boy had been hanging around, he felt like he needed a small vacation, even if it was just for the weekend, from the eagerly friendly Ranma. Somehow, the knowledge of the fact that his plans were going to be ruined plastered itself in the back of his mind.

His fiancée was another matter altogether. After the talk they had shared at the beginning of the week, things had been more or less better between them. But, since she found out yesterday that he was leaving, it seemed that something was in fact bothering her again. She had assumed, as well as he did, that Ranma was going with them. So he didn't really know if she was worried about the pigtailed boy or if there was something else. Ryoga didn't know how to feel about that.

* * *

When he came out of the bedroom's little bathroom after taking his night shower, he found her sitting on the bed, her knees to her chest, her eyes absently focused on the TV.

"Nothing good on tonight?"

"Not really," she replied, her voice sounded bored.

"You were quiet today," he said as he sat on the bed, joining her under the covers.

Ukyo shrugged, "I guess…"

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" He asked almost too casually. The thought that she might be mad at him for leaving crossed his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. It was as crazy and unlikely as to affirm that Ranma had tact.

She seemed a little surprised at his attempt at small talk, "Akane asked me to go shopping with her, and maybe we'll catch a movie afterwards." She told him in a more or less excited voice.

"That sounds like fun, I guess."

"More girl time," she sighed; "I don't think you'd like it," she smiled, wrinkling her nose.

"Probably not," he chuckled. At least she seemed to be feeling better.

"Do you want to watch something?"

He shook his head no, "gotta leave early tomorrow."

"Right," she nodded, switching the TV off. "Good night, then."

"Night, Ukyo."

When she turned off the lights and tucked herself firmly under the covers, he couldn't help but wonder why the screen wasn't, once again, unfolded.

* * *

The movie had been great; she'd gotten new clothes and a new pair of shoes. She'd been giggling all day with Akane's naughty remarks about a certain fiancé of hers, sometimes adding a few herself. As she'd thought, Ranma had managed to smuggle himself in the camping trip.

But now, it was Saturday night and she found herself surfing through channels once again. Her grandparents had come to have dinner with Aiko and herself, but they'd gone early since they had to open up Ucchan's for the Sunday lunch rush; and her mother in law had already gone to bed.

Turning the TV off, she slumped onto her back, puffing. Why did that jackass have to leave? Why did he have to leave her alone with her thoughts? If he wasn't around to distract her with his stupidity and shyness, or with his curses to the Saotome boy when he was asleep, there was nothing refraining her from thinking. Now that she was alone in the big, cold bed, pondering was inevitable.

* * *

He poked at the fire with a large stick, scorching it. Ranma and the adults were already in their tents, snoring softly. He'd gone to sleep too, but after half an hour, he found it impossible.

The fire cracked up, startling him. He'd forgotten how much open his mind was out there in the peace and calmness of the wilderness' night. He'd forgotten how much time to think he used to have.

Thought after merciless thought crashed against his brain, every one of them demanding analysis or explanation. Usually both.

He started with the most important of his list.

Thankfully, the Akane matter had been put to sleep. He'd found his answer the other day and it didn't bother him anymore.

The big directional problem, well, that had been taken care of, too.

However, there still was his Jusenkyo issue; although it hadn't been causing any trouble at all, in fact, he couldn't quite recall the last time he'd changed. It seemed that lady luck was on his side, for once in his life.

His three major dilemmas were either solved or in stand-by, so why was his mind so troubled?

Ukyo.

Her answer.

Her behaviour.

_Well, there you go, brain._ He sighed, placing his head between his hands.

Why was he worrying about her? They were engaged, okay, but that wasn't enough reason for him not being able to sleep.

He'd begun thinking of her. She had a temper, that was undeniable; but as time went by, he'd learnt to not stand in her way. She almost never hit him anymore.

_Almost._

They had accepted the engagement both for obligation and honor. Neither of them had wanted to marry the other.

_Fair enough._

They shared a bed, she'd put a barrier between them, he hadn't minded.

_Though she's the one who crosses it._

They had learnt to have civilized talks; in time, they even started to get along. She'd started hearing him out; he'd started speaking his mind more often.

_That's some improvement._

There was no physical contact.

…_understandable…_

He was over Akane. She wasn't over Ranma yet.

…_that stung…_

_Why? _

Ryoga blushed, unable to respond his own question. Though he admitted to himself that the fact that she was still hung up on her former fiancé made him utterly upset. But why indeed wasn't she over Ranma yet? He knew that he'd had more time than her to heal the wounds of an unrequited love, but why did she still love him, after all the pain he caused her? Ranma didn't want her, no more than as a friend, anyway; he'd told so himself to her. Moreover, she had admitted it was pointless; so why?

He had so much more to offer than the pigtailed boy! He had a big home, a loving family, a blooming job to sustain her and their someday coming children, and he was stubbornly determined to do everything in his hands to make her happy; even if just to see that sweet smile on her face, or the way her eyes lit up whenever he—

_What?_

_Okay, I didn't just think that._

It was true that he was extremely grateful to her for giving him a chance to have a normal life by accepting their engagement, but actually assuming that they would have a nice, loving relationship was another thing altogether. It was ridiculous to even think about the possibility! She didn't want him, he didn't want her; things were like that. They were going to be husband and wife because they **had to, **otherwise their lives would be ruined; he'd be lost forever in God knows where, unable to reach any member of his family for years in-between, probably alone for good. She'd be forced to live in shame, eternally banned from her family name and trade.

Their engagement was nothing more than an obligation imposed by a crazy but dangerously powerful old man, selfishly cursing them to live a life together for his own delight. The families would be joined, and he'd be happy; something that benefited both of them.

There were absolutely no feelings involved. Even becoming friends seemed like an impossible prospect to him. The girl had always bossed him around and mistreated him as if he were a disposable tool; would she even like him now that she was obliged to spend the rest of her days by his side?

_Yeah, right…_

It was miraculously enough that she made the effort to get along. Or at least tried to do so.

What way were you supposed to feel when you were forced to live with someone, anyway?

There was no physical contact, there was no sexual attraction and there was definitely no affection.

That was understandable. They were being **forced** to be together, their families couldn't just expect them to fall in love with each other in the blink of an eye… if ever.

But he had started to feel weird things lately, especially when she was around. He had to admit, even if reluctantly, that she was an attractive girl, and maybe even cute in her own little ways. She had started to dress more femininely, making him appreciate the real shape of her body; he realized that she wasn't dressing like a girl, like Akane did; she looked and dressed and acted like a woman. Especially when she wore those little silk pyjamas—no need to think about that now—or the suiting skirts and dresses, or the tight jeans. Besides, he could also tell by the smooth way she moved her hands now, and by the way she swayed her hips when she walked, and by the swift way she pushed her hair back above her shoulder when it bothered her, leaving her graceful neck exposed. She wasn't brusque, boyish Ukyo anymore. She was feminine, beautiful Ukyo now.

She'd changed; and she'd changed him with her.

He knew he was still a shy, self-conscious, hopeless-romantic, socially inept moron that went to pieces when a girl looked his way; but he had started to grow a spine—eventually—and his nosebleeds and fainting were farer in-between. Something he just **had** to learn to control or he'd be spatulated almost every night.

Because—and he didn't like to acknowledge it—her curves and body language made him think things he wouldn't even dare to think of. That never had happened with Akane, and he'd been 'sleeping' with her, too.

But that was also reasonable, since she was a very, very attractive girl and he was a young man and they were forced to share a bed! And they would sleep close to each other, even if they didn't want to, and they would accidentally brush their fingers against the other's skin or wake up to the other's sleeping face right in front of them and she smelled so good, and those pyjamas!! How could she wear those pyjamas?!!

How could he not get all worked up when she'd flash her legs at him in those impossibly tiny shorts? Or how could he refrain himself from looking at the movements her breasts would do when she breathed evenly while asleep? And why the hell didn't she unfold the screen anymore?!

_Calm down…_

He cleaned away the blood from his nose. How, indeed, could she do this to him? She was driving him crazy, he confessed to his mind; and it'd be so long since he'd had any physical contact at all; last time it'd been Akari, and it'd been right after the whole Akane ordeal, when he'd been all heartbroken and vulnerable. That had been a mistake, he'd known right afterwards, but he had desperately needed it at the time. Someone to tell him, show him that he was wanted, even if that someone had preferred his pig form later. Despite that, after a few days, he'd realized that it wasn't enough. It wasn't even rational!

So, there was no physical contact; but there was attraction. What about affection?

_Do I care about her?_

He thought back at the time when she'd been crying. His heart had shrunk in his chest and he had felt so useless! Because he hadn't dared to give in to the urge to take her in his arms and hold her until everthing was better.

And there was this pang of anger—and admittedly jealousy—whenever she talked about her 'Ranchan'; especially when she'd said that she still loved him. Nothing had upset him more than that confession.

Thinking through his emotions, he settled for the most logical conclusion: Ukyo had made him immensely happy by accepting the engagement, by extent giving him the chance to lead a happy life, even if she was in it, too. He was entirely grateful to her for that; so,in return, he wanted to make her as happy as he could. That was why he'd felt so rotten when he couldn't find a way to console her that day he'd found her crying, that was why he felt so angry whenever she mentioned her former fiancé, because Ranma, even if unintentionally, hurt her. A lot.

_Ranma has to be removed from her heart._

The thought hit him like someone stomping on his head. Ranma was surely the cause of Ukyo's crying that day; and he was probably the cause of Ukyo's moods every once in a while.

He knew he couldn't just tell Ranma to disappear from her life. He just had to be her childhood friend again, and nothing else.

A week from now he was going to slip a ring around her finger and make her his forever; she just couldn't have another man in her heart. Not that she had him, but it was better.

A sudden rush of warmth crawled up his frame as the picture of that moment assaulted his mind. Even if it was Ukyo, the prospect of having a true fiancée, a soon to be wife, was pretty much appealing to him. He knew that, if he were to have his sense of direction—or lack thereof—for life, he'd never get the chance of setting down and start a family. Who would want a lone, directionally impaired wanderer who also happened to have a weird curse that actually changed him into an animal; and who also was so desperate for affection that could be exasperatedly overwhelming and even dangerous, because he possessed an abnormal strength that he didn't know or maybe forgot how to handle when happy and excited?? And let's not forget the fainting and nosebleeding!! Who would want such a pathetic excuse for a man?

Thankfully, the presence of his parents and the exertion that building the Dojo caused were factors that kept him 'entertained'; and he had calmed down a little and had been able to channelize his excitement and happiness for being able to find his way out of a closet, as did his parents as well, into the creation of something good and useful. And a profitable source of income that relieved him from doing odd jobs.

Those were the reasons why he had been able to grow used to Ukyo; to accept the fact that she was his fiancée but didn't want to; but also to the knowledge that he had a life now, the life he always had dreamt of. Except that it wasn't with the girl of his dreams. It wasn't Akane. It wasn't a loving, tender stranger who wanted him for who he was, not for what he changed into, either.

It was Ukyo.

There was the core of the matter. It was Ukyo the only one who could make him happy, as irrational as it sounded. In exchange, he was going to make her happy, too; because he owed everything good in his life to her. For the sacrifice he knew she'd done: her freedom.

"Can't sleep, P-chan?"

A cup of coffee appeared in front of his face. He took it startedly, seeing Ranma sitting on the log next to him, pouring himself some coffee from the thermos as well.

"Whatcha doing up?" The fanged boy asked suspiciously.

"Woke up to go to the bathroom and spotted you here." HE shrugged, "what about you?"

"Couldn't sleep…" He mumbled evasively.

"Miss Ucchan, eh?"

"W-what?" He jumped, "why do you think I'd miss her?!"

"Shh, relax man; you're gonna wake up your dad!" The other boy shushed, "look, I just thought… It's kinda weird for me to sleep without hearing the snoring panda; so I just thought that it'd be hard for you to sleep without her presence, that's all."

Ryoga glared at him.

"I never meant to imply anything, bacon-breath." He sighed, taking a sip from his cup.

He just kept looking at the fire, his mind spun by the realization of how true Ranma's words were. He hadn't been able to sleep because she wasn't there, It was like that time, when he'd woken up really early and had to go looking for her, not understanding why; but ten times stronger. _How about an explanation for this?_

"So…'"

"So what, Saotome?"

"Do you miss her?" He asked, sincerely curious.

"I-I guess, I don't know… do you miss Akane?" He shot back.

"Yeah… a lot."

Ryoga gaped at the open admission.

"Just… Just don't tell her, okay?" The pigtailed boy blushed, something new to Ryoga.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" He smiled despite himself, he'd always known.

Ranma just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

"I've always admired…" he began, uncertain.

"Wha?"

"I've always admired the way you show your feelings so openly, Ryoga. I mean, I know it took a lot of courage to tell Akane how you felt and about, you know, the curse… But you did. Even knowing that she was gonna break your heart, you did… And you only saw her like five minutes every few months…

And here I am, more than two years of living with her, unable to say a word."

Hibiki looked at his friend in awe, did he actually say that he admired something about him? Did he actually admitted that Ryoga had (more or less) won over something?

"Why don't you tell her? You know she's… well, she loves you."

"I can't do that to her, put her in such danger."

"What?"

"What do you think Shampoo and Kodachi would do? And there's Kuno, too. And Nabiki'll probably find a way to make it profitable, aka worse."

"Oh, that."

"I know that Ucchan and you are going to help us; and I'm, thankful. I'm glad that you're on our side, now." Ryoga smiled at his declaration.

"I've always been on Akane's side, no matter what she chose."

"Ranma smiled, "But I can't do it. It's too risky."

"Well, when you feel ready, let me know. Okay?"

"Sure," Ranma nodded, pleased. He'd never gotten such an offer from his best friend—for him, anyway—what lit up a bulb above his head.

"You're just happy that I didn't choose Ucchan, aren't you;" he stated with a smirk.

The coffee Ryoga spat almost put down the fire. Ranma just had to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Hi there! Sorry for the delay, I've been studying a lot, unfortunately… lol. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Review on your way out! Hugs…

* * *


	12. Walking

**Chapter 12: Walking.**

She stood frozen on the doorframe while realizing what kind of feelings seeing him again woke up in her. There he was, calmly chatting with his mother on the couch as if he hadn't been gone for three whole days. Closing the door slowly behind her, she analyzed (or tried to) the rush of emotions cursing through her. There was relief; as irrational as it seemed, she had been a little worried about him being out there. She knew that he could take care of himself, and it wasn't like he had gone all by himself or anything like that.

There was astonishment for finding out that she'd been worried about him.

There was a strange feeling like longing, sneaking up her spine, tingling her arms. Like longing and emptiness needing to be filled. What was wrong with her?

"Hey, you're back," she greeted; surprised at how well those words felt. She got a wide smile in return, what threw her more off balance.

His mother asked him something and he turned his attention to her again.

Ukyo went to the kitchen to put away the groceries, her mind in a jumble. As she did, she started to recognize the feeling that had crept over her so strongly. She had felt that way before, that time when her family had irrupted in her restaurant. She had felt extremely happy because she missed them so much, and seeing them again had been extraordinary, even if she was still a little angry with her father.

But she couldn't feel that way because she had missed him, could she? That was totally ridiculous. Right?

She went to the living room again, trying to look calm; whatever it was that she was feeling, she had to put it to rest for now.

It didn't help sitting next to him, or the quick glances he kept throwing at her, accompanied with little smiles. Even if she'd had tea while everybody else was having coffee, it wasn't calming her. After three whole nights of silent pondering, she'd thought she had reached a conclusion to her feelings. Now he had to come and screw up her head all over again. She wasn't supposed to be feeling that way, she was supposed to be in a clear state of mind, determinate of her decisions. Why his presence had to upset her so?

Was he still waiting for her answer? Did he remember?

It had been hard to get an answer for herself, a lot of painful realizations had come to her on those silent nights of insight, but she was glad that she had to go through that to put an end to the matter. She loved Ranma, she would always, but it was a different kind of love now; she wanted to see him happy and be there for him if he needed her, and that was all. She realized that her illusions were futile; she'd never be in his heart, not in the way she wanted anyway. The desire to be in his arms had slowly banished, and she had stopped waiting for him to show up or wanting to see him every day. There was no thrill inside her when she looked into his eyes now. He was a friend.

To forget him, and all those years of being engaged to him, had been the most painful thing she'd ever had to do. But she knew it could have been harder, and here was the scary part, if it hadn't been for her new fiancé.

Even if she hated to admit it, Ryoga's presence had helped her cross that devastating line that she'd always known she'd had to cross. Deep inside her heart, she'd always known that her Ranchan didn't love her that way, but she needed to keep her hopes up. She couldn't face the fact that, if she didn't have Ranma, she had nothing.

She'd kept her hopes for the tiny little fact that she'd been still engaged to him, what gave her a little chance; but when that small chance was taken away from her, she comprehended how far from reality her daydream had been. He'd been happy for her, to boot; what erased that small hope from her heart. All she'd had left was the pain of an unrequited love and sour memories that would chase her forever.

Then she found out who her new fiancé was and everything went downhill. Right then she thought that marrying a complete stranger would be ten times better than spending her life with that moron. Now she thought differently; at least she knew where she stood with him.

She smiled when she remembered how right he'd been that afternoon in the dojo; _"I've had a lot of time to… umm… heal up(?) before we found out we were engaged. You had to process two shocking, life changing news, connected somehow, in a very small amount of time. That ought to be confusing. Maybe with all the craziness your moving in brought on, you haven't had any time to actually analyze things through." _It was because of him that her 'healing' had been easier; he'd kept her occupied enough with his taunting and fighting to actually notice that she was giving up.

So, her answer was plain and simple: she was over Ranma. She'd closed that chapter of her life. Ranma was her best friend, that was all. A sense of conclusion, satisfaction and completion had washed over her that dawn, as all her question on the matter were reduced to that little fact. Now she could move on.

Now, another jumble of questions started popping in her mind; concerning certain person she was starting to grow fond of. There were feelings and emotions that she could not understand nor put an explanation to, and that scared her. With Ranma had been simple: she'd known what she'd wanted. But this was different. She'd accepted the fact that she'd grown used to him, as she referred to her inexplicable feeling. But there were other emotions popping up now and then that she didn't know of. She'd never felt these things with Ranma.

She started as his fingers brushed her forearm softly; "are you ok? You're so quiet."

Shaking her head clear, she smiled, "I'm fine."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh… ok?"

* * *

They reached the park in a slow pace, both enjoying the gentle winter breeze.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" She prompted, nervous. What was it with him?

"Yeah, actually… Y'know, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"About the engagement… We don't have to do it now if you don't want to…"

"What?"

" 'Make it official' I mean. We could wait, if that's what you want."

She shook her head, smiling sadly, "I guess it's better to get it off our backs now, don't you think?"

"Yeah… But, it's your choice, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded.

He kicked a small pile of snow on his way, "I mean… I don't want you to feel, dunno, more pushed."

"What are you saying, Ryoga?"

"I'm trying to say that I know it must be hard to get engaged to me when you still love somebody else."

She smiled at him, surprised; "that's very sweet of you… But I don't think we could call off anything…"

"I could talk to Akeru and …" he trailed off at the look on her face.

"Thank you anyway. It's very thoughtful of you," she hooked her thumbs into her jeans' pockets, smiling softly.

Ryoga blushed, "yeah, well… you know…" He looked at her sidelong, enjoying the sight, "I just don't want you moping around all night." He shrugged mockingly.

"Like that would happen," she sneered. "Besides, it'd do no good. Everything you try with this family is pointless. At least I'll try to enjoy myself."

"That's the spirit," he grinned.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes; aren't you mad or sad or something? I mean, after all, you'll be officially hooked next Saturday."

"Officially hooked, huh?"

She giggled, "yes, that's what I said."

"What's the point? It's gonna happen anyway," he shrugged.

She looked down, slowing her pace a bit, "I know it's inevitable; but you must be feeling something. I just… We'll never get the chance to fall in love with someone and have a relationship based on love. What if you meet a girl and fall in love with her? What if she likes you back? What if you know she's the love of your life and yet you can't do anything about it? I'll tell you what, you'll be miserable the rest of your life and I'll be right next to you, probably feeling the same way." She crossed her arms above her chest trying to null a small ache in her heart at the thought of Ryoga falling for someone. _Why?_

"You're worried about that?" He asked incredulously, shaking his head; "Ukyo, that will happen to me one way or the other." He chuckled bitterly.

"what?", she snapped her head around.

"What girl would like to have a boyfriend that only sees her only once every couple of months? There would be a lot of missing and untrusting and I'd only end up hurting her. And don't we forget that I turn into a pig, so let's add the worry about her boyfriend being eaten by some wild animal or something of the like."

Ukyo's mouth was tight shut, her mind spinning; "What about Akane?"

"Why do you think I've never told her about my feelings? I mean, when I told her about P-chan I had to explain her my reasons, but I wasn't pretending anything by then. If she didn't know, the only one hurting was me."

"But she could have liked you."

"Maybe, if Ranma hadn't been in the middle. But it wouldn't have worked out, anyway."

"You don't know Ryoga. Akane's very understanding and--"

"Being understanding is not enough," he cut her off; "it's different when you actually have a relationship with whom you love. All we had was an illusion, we never got the feel of things. It's easier to let go of an illusion. You wont miss his kisses and hugs and being with him because it never happened, and that makes it easier to forget."

"That's how you got over Akane," she understood.

"Yes. I thought that it'd been a thousand times worse if I'd actually had something with her, and it got less painful."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind, then."

"So…" He blushed," you've never… with Ranma …"

"I think I grabbed his arm once or twice," she giggled, "nothing Shampooish, though."

He exhaled in relief, unthinkingly. "That's good, I guess. So that makes me right, you'll be fine." He prodded her arm with his elbow reassuringly.

"Yeah, it hasn't been that hard, I realized. You've kept me occupied enough to actually have time to mop around."

"Oh?"

"You'd been a pain in the ass, honey. I was too busy dealing with you to actually think things through… Like you said that afternoon." She added with a smirk.

"And now you have?" He asked carefully, leading the conversation to the most interesting part for him.

"I just had a whole weekend to myself, remember?" He smiled. "Like I just said, I've been entertained," she giggled, earning a roll of his eyes, "so I didn't even notice when I started to let go."

"how are you coping now?" Ryoga felt relieved somehow; he'd thought she'll be in love with her former fiancé forever. He couldn't allow that.

"It's not so bad. I guess I'm trying to resign myself. It still hurts, you know? All the sacrifice, all the training, and all the things I've let aside for him. All for nothing, cause I know he wouldn't have picked me anyway. And the worst part is that I did it all because I love him. But I don't think I should regret anything, because I had the chance to know love. Even if it was an unrequited, childhoods love."

"You still have your childhood friend. Even if he's a jerk, he cares about you."

"Yeah… I just wish my father hadn't made me dress as a boy."

"At least you had no choice. The only thing I regret is to have played as Akane's pet. That was the worst thing I ever did."

"You did it because you loved her; you just wanted to get close without hurting her… Right?"

He nodded, his lip curling up, "and that's exactly what I ended up doing."

"She's forgiven you, Ryoga. She told me she did because you never even peeked. You've always respected her and protected her, you just made a mistake." She patted his shoulder reassuringly. He gave her a smile in return, though his heart was not in it.

"… I still miss being in her arms sometimes…"

It came out as a whisper, but it crushed her like a tidal wave. He'd cursed himself to live silently in pain, pretending to be just a pet just to be close, so he wouldn't hurt her. He had loved her that much. An image of Ryoga showing his love to Akane popped in her mind, what made her eyes water. _Why?_

He frowned when he glanced at her, she was surreptitiously wiping her face with her gloved hand, and her eyes were moist.

"I'm such an idiot, Ukyo; I'm sorry."

"What?" She turned around, being caught off guard.

"I've made you cry, haven't I? I shouldn't have asked you about this."

"Oh, no. It's ok. Something got into my eye, that's all."

"Let's go home, it's getting dark," he said, not buying it.

Without noticing, she linked her arm with his. She stopped herself when her hand felt his bicep clench; looking up, she fund him staring widely at her, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Realizing what she was doing, Ukyo burst out laughing, causing his eyebrows to shot up; "I thought you'd get lost," she said as an explanation, still giggling.

Ryoga blinked for a moment and shook his head, enjoying her laughter. Somehow it made him feel better.

"Ok," he chuckled and they resumed the walk home. She didn't let go of his arm, though.

* * *

A.N.: Hey there, it's been a long time huh? Sorry about that. I know this is a very short chapter but it was all I could do with my reduced free time. ¬¬' Next one will be longer, I promise. And I'll try to update faster this time; too. Thanks to all of you who're still reading this story.


	13. Something unexpected

After a loooooong time, here's chapter 13. I hope you like it…

**Something unexpected.**

It was a quarter to eight and she wasn't even dressed yet. She stood in front of the hanging dress on the wardrobe, unwilling to put it on. But she had to, she couldn't go to the party wrapped in the towel she was in, now could she? Ryoga was already in the dojo, rearranging a couple of details and waiting for their guests to arrive. He'd dressed while she was in the shower. She wondered what he'd look like, she'd never seen him in a tux before. Sighing, she took the dress.

The dojo was beautifully decorated, and it was getting crowded. On the back wall there was a small group of tables for the guests to sit, soft music floated in the air, a warm atmosphere settling in.

Ryoga greeted the incoming people; he broke in laughter the minute Ranma walked through the door. He had Shampoo clinging on his right arm and Kodachi on his left one, pulling him down; both of them waving their invitations in the air, in case somebody thought they weren't welcomed there. Mousse and Kuno were right behind his back, arguing between each other about who should bet Saotome first; and right behind them walked Akane, carrying the big mallet of doom on her shoulder and a look on hr face that promised punishment.

"Hope you have fun tonight, Saotome," he mocked.

"Glad to know I amuse you, Hibiki;" he retorted, causing Ryoga to laugh harder; "seem it's gonna be just another ordinary night," he added bitterly.

Mousse and Kuno bowed to the host and walked inside, resuming their little spat.

Akane put the mallet back to wherever she kept it and gave Ryoga a friendly hug.

"You're looking very nice tonight, P-chan;" She giggled, enjoying how Ryoga turned red.

"Thanks, Akane-san, you look lovely tonight," he smiled sheepishly at her and her joke. She wore a white satin dress, an embroidered strap surrounded her neck, widening at her cleavage; the dress loosened up from down her waist, making her look like she was a princess.

"Thank you Ryoga-kun." She smiled and went to where the rest of the gang was, trying to find their table.

Watching his watch for the hundredth time, he wondered where his fiancée was and why she was taking so long. The party was supposed to start at seven thirty and it was almost eight.

Stepping outside, he spotted her coming from their house. He greeted Nabiki and Kasumi, who had surprisingly come with Dr. Tofu (who, of course, was in the Kasumi's delusional state), and showed them inside dismissively, getting lost in the blue-clad beauty coming to him.

That dress was perfection. He even wondered if she had become a deity and was actually floating towards him. It would make total sense to him, since she seemed ethereal, her skin almost glowing under the moonlight; her hair flowing freely behind her, dancing in the wind.

"Sorry I'm late," her soft voice whispered, a light blush adorning her cheeks as she looked at him up and down.

"It's ok…" He managed.

They stood staring dumbly at each other for a moment, absorbing each other's looks.

"We should go inside," Ukyo suggested, breaking eye contact, scanning the room.

"Yes, we should," he breathed as he followed her inside.

They were welcomed with clapping and cheering when they entered together, both of their faces blazing. Ukyo waved to every face she knew, getting excited about how many people had come to her party. She'd never had not even a birthday party, so she realized she would enjoy this one as much as she could.

They sat with their parents, Ukyo wondering how Aiko had managed to cook for all these people.

She saw her grandparents sitting with who looked like Ryoga's, a soft confirmation from the boy coming to her aid. There were a lot of people she did not recognize, probably Ryoga's family. It crossed her mind that they were her family too, now. Her family was big now, she smiled…

* * *

She had to admit she was deeply enjoying herself; they were having desert now, the atmosphere was calm and amicable and everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Until Ryoga's little cousin Hinata popped out of nowhere.

"Attention everybody! I have a video!" She stood in the middle of the room, settling a small projector towards the white wall, everyone expecting to watch. She motioned her dad to put the cd she had previously given him, which he obviously agreed to, (after all, nobody wanted to contradict Hinata; something Ukyo would find out later); and started the projection.

Ryoga groaned.

"She seemed to have taken a lot of time in this," commented Ukyo.

"Yes," Aiko said, "Hinata always makes such wonderful 'productions'." She grinned. Ryoga groaned more.

"You should see what she put together for Leah's wedding," Kida added.

"Leah's her big sister," Aiko explained.

"The big hostage wedding?" She asked her fiancé, who blushed and just nodded.

Hinata cleared her throat and addressed to her 'audience'; "what you are about to see is a small collection of pictures I've put together to show you that despite the way of life our family was forced to live in (here she glared at Akeru, who blushed), we were capable of loving each other heartedly and we made the most of every occasion together, even if it was for two minutes (she rolled her eyes); so here I leave you to enjoy a compilation of moments in Ryoga's life with all of us, and of course a little bit of Ukyo's (she winked)."

Said girl lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "me?"

Hinata just smiled before the lights dimmed.

It started nicely, with pictures of Aiko pregnant and a baby Ryoga here and there. One in particular made Ukyo's heart stop; it showed Aiko with baby Ryoga in her arms sitting next to the most beautiful woman on earth caressing her pronounced belly.

"That's your mom," Ryoga stated in a whisper, watching her carefully. Ukyo wasn't able to contain the tears, she absolutely hadn't expected to see pictures of her mother; she only knew of one, the one sitting on their table, as always.

Ryoga's heart cringed at her tears and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

There were pictures similar to that one, baby Ukyo in her mother's arms, both families sharing moments together; pictures of her and Ryoga she didn't even know they existed.

Judging for the look on her fiancé's face, he didn't know either. Although she was glad to have the chance to see them, to see her mother; she seemed so happy.

One in particular made both teens flush in embarrassment; the laughter and whistling made it only worse; it showed them when they were about one year old, having a bath together.

"Way to go, P-chan!" The pigtailed boy shouted from the side, making Ryoga jump.

"Shut up Saotome!"

For some reason, that picture was showed longer than the other ones.

Fortunately, it started to show an older Ryoga and Ukyo's appearances lessened. She'd never imagined Ryoga and her had been so close when they were little. The only childhood friend she remembered was Ranma.

She smiled at some shots of Ryoga growing up, giggling now and then. Despite being mocked, he was glad she was feeling better.

The video ended with a picture of a little Ryoga kissing a little Ukyo on the cheek, said girl smiling happily. Everyone cheered and clapped at such a wonderful work, at what Hinata felt the urge to bow in gratitude.

* * *

After a while, guests started to hit the dance floor, moving swiftly at the fast beat. Ichiro took his daughter's hand and led her in what he thought was dancing; Ryoga being dragged under protest by Hana, who proved that she could still move nicely. Music started to slow down eventually and everybody swung at the slow rhythm. Hana and her son traded mischievous looks and switched couples, leaving Ryoga and Ukyo dancing together shyly.

From the corner of his eye, Ryoga could see his cousin Toisho nearing the table his friends were sitting at and asking Akane to dance. He noted Akane was flattered and surprised of being the one asked to. After a joke from Ranma saying tomboys couldn't dance, Akane accepted and took the boy's hand, leading him to the dance floor. Ryoga shook his head at Ranma's stupidity; he had practically pushed Akane to his cousin's arms. Although, the faint blush on Akane's cheeks denoted that she didn't entirely dislike the situation. After all, Toisho was a handsome boy.

He knew Ranma would do something absolutely moronic now, but he abruptly realized who he was holding in his arms and who had rested her head on his cheek now, sighing contentedly. The feel of Ukyo's smooth hair on his face and the sweet aroma of her skin made him feel anxious, scared even. The little box in his pocket felt so heavy. He was suddenly completely aware of the feel of his hand on the small of her back, warm through the thin silk. He restrained the urge to press her hardly against his body, closing his eyes as he breathed in as much of her scent as he could.

Ukyo felt in heaven. She'd been so distracted by the little show Ranma was pulling of dancing with Shampoo and Kodachi to make Akane jealous, that she hadn't realized how good it felt to be in Ryoga's arms. And how scarily much she had yearned for this, she noted. He smelled wonderfully; she knew well enough that scent, his; but it'd been always so faint, on his pillow or his clothes. Breathing it in from his very skin was another thing altogether; it made her feel light-headed. Ukyo felt like she couldn't ask for a more perfect night.

With a little push from Ichiro, they were bumped together, making them blush hardly. Their noses brushed, eyes locked, breaths mixed; they were so lost in the intensity of the moment that they were oblivious to the ruckus behind them. Shampoo and Kodachi had started fighting about who should dance with Ranma, Mousse had gotten jealous and jumped to Shampoo's aid (to him, anyway) attacking the pigtailed boy, and Kuno, well, he was being Kuno and attacked poor Toisho for daring to touch the fair Akane Tendo, who embraced said girl protectively (not knowing who Kuno was or what he was trying to do), what caused Ranma's blood to boil and jump into the fight.

Ukyo thought she was going to die. A pair of emerald eyes stared widely into hers, causing her full body to tremble in their intensity. The warmth of his breath caressing her lips, she noted how close their faces were, and for some reason she didn't mind. Her eyes danced between his parted lips and his tender gaze; his did the same. She hadn't backed away from the push, neither did he, and now she could feel his hard body against hers, making her dizzy. A small part of her brain noted that she was in that state of mind she hated so much, the one where she couldn't control herself; the one where she was guided by her senses, where her logics couldn't apply. She dismissed it fast; her lips had started to tingle uncontrollably by the proximity of Ryoga's.

They hadn't noticed when their bodies stopped moving, they were lost in their slow approach; their hearts pounding painfully in their chests as they felt the sweet agony of the moment.  
As it was bound to happen, Akane got sick of everything and got out her big mallet of punishment and slammed it right onto Ranma's skull, blasting him through the window. This, of course, caused everybody to stop dead in their tracks, but only for a brief second. It was Nerima after all; they were used to these kinds of things.

The others stopped fighting but continued arguing, Shampoo chiding Mousse about he should stop bothering her, Mousse crying out his love for her; Kodachi telling her brother to stop embarrassing her and Kuno explaining in his odd way that he was responsible of defending fair Akane's honor . Akane rolled her eyes and apologized to Toisho; all of them oblivious to what they'd caused. Ukyo stood there speechless, her eyes wide and tearful. Her jaw clenched tightly, her hands balled up into fists, her eyes stared at nothing. Ranma, in his journey to the outside courtesy of Akane, had crashed into Ryoga, taking the boy with him.

The party went on as if nothing had happened, nobody noticed when their host left the room hurriedly, trying to hide her tears.

"You moron! What the hell did ya do that for?" Ryoga threw the boy off of him, rubbing his head.

"Well pork chops, thanks for taking the blow," Ranma said dusting himself up.

"What happened?"

"Akane got angry because I interrupted her little moment with that Casanova, and she 'dismissed' me in her own special way." Ranma sneered.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "if you hadn't been such a jerk, she'd been dancing with you instead of my cousin; so don't complain, idiot."

The pigtailed boy puffed and crossed his arms on his chest, "yeah, right."

"Let's go back inside," he shook his head, gazing at the hole in the window; "I'll have to fix this now, thanks a lot."

"I'll do it, don't worry."

He was about to retort when he realized what exactly Ranma had interrupted. Their lips had been merely an inch away when the idiot crashed into him, and his still tingled in anticipation. He scanned the whole dojo but there was no sight of her.

Little Hinata approached him, "Ukyo left crying, what did you do to her?" She accused.

"She was crying?" Ryoga felt his heart cringe.

"Yep. You gonna tell me it's not your fault?"

"It surely is, I just don't know how exactly."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "she went that way," she pointed with her thumb behind her, "you better fix things."

"Aren't you a little young to talk like that?"

His cousin just glared, "go."

* * *

He looked in their house and backyard, but there was no sign of her. He got out on the street, searching; nothing either. He started to worry. _How far could she have gone? _He went to get the car, maybe she was on her way to the restaurant; she still had a key after all. _Why is she reacting this way? Could it be so bad that we were about to kiss? _He cringed at the thought.

Driving slowly, he stopped on the park a few blocks from his house, where they had taken that walk. He spotted her sitting on a bench under a tree, bracing herself from the cold.

He walked slowly towards her, taking off his jacket and covering her shoulders with it. She jumped a little in surprise, facing away from him. He sat next to her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," came out eventually.

"Whatever for?" She asked softly.

"Whatever I did…"

"You didn't do anything Ryoga." Her voice cracked a bit.

"I didn't? But you're crying… You usually cry because I mess up."

She snorted, "unbelievably, you had nothing to do with it this time."

"Really? Then why are you crying?"

He'd thought she'd been upset because of his behaviour earlier, he thought maybe he'd crossed the line. It was relieving to find out that it wasn't the case.

"I…" She seemed to be struggling with words, "…I've never had this, you know?"

"This…?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Try…"

She shook her head, "I dunno… I guess I'd never had a… moment… for me. It felt really good, you know? I liked sharing this with everybody. I thought it'd last, but of course it had to be ruined."

He flinched as she choked on her tears, but she cleared her throat and continued.

"When I was engaged to Ranma, every little moment I had the chance to spend with him was ruined by his other fiancées, or enemies, or whatever. No mattered how insignificant that moment was, it wouldn't last more than a few seconds… And now that I'm engaged to you, things are still the same. I can't even have a night for myself without getting it ruined. They just HAD to do something to bother me."

"Oh…" He nodded, he was pretty annoyed too, but he knew it was useless to get mad about it. Things like that happened all the time around Ranma. If he was in the room, you just had to wait for a few seconds for disaster to happen.

"I know it's stupid to be mad about this, but I can't help it for some reason."

"It's ok, you have the right. It is our party after all."

"They broke the window," she commented after a while.

"Don't remind me," he snorted.

"I'm kind of sick of this, you know?"

"Sick..?"

She glanced at him, her eyes a little red, "everybody meddling and forcing us to do everything… Like we can't have a word on our own lives."

"I'm sick of it too, but what can we do? If we say something they just make it worse…" He sighed.

"That's true…" She shook her head, "I feel like a puppet."

He snorted, "that's a very interesting way to describe us."

"Isn't it?" She smiled in a weird manner it gave him the Goosebumps.

She quieted down again, making him feel anxious and worried; he hated to see her like that. She sighed heavily.

"What it is?" He felt stupid for asking that question, but he was so clueless when it came to her.

"I thought I'd found something good at being engaged to you, but I think I was wrong."

This felt like a stab to the gut, "sorry;" he said in a whisper.

"I didn't mean it like that, you moron." She chided. "Even after being engaged for twelve years with Ranma, it's now that I'm starting to know what it is to have a fiancée…" She blushed "Even if it's you."

"Oh…" He said intelligibly "Well I'm new at this, so I'm trying my best."

She giggled, "yeah, right."

He seemed offended, "I'm not joking, Ukyo."

She frowned at his tone grew serious all of a sudden, "what?"

Ryoga looked solemnly at her, finding her blue orbs troubled at the mood the conversation had taken. But he continued anyways. "Perhaps you have no idea how much you've given me, Ukyo;" he paused as her gaze deepened, "but I do, and I promised myself that I would do anything to make you as happy as you've made me…"

"Ryoga…?" She choked, so shaken by his words that her voice trembled. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

"I know you probably hate me and that it's kind of impossible and I'll probably never make it, but I swear on my honor Ukyo that I'll try, no matter what."

"I don't hate you…" She cleared her throat, still unable to speak. This was so unexpected; she'd never thought he'd feel that way.

"And I'm going to try to make things as best as I can, but you'll have to help me out a little bit cause you know I'm a little clueless when it comes to this."

Her eyebrows lifted up, "and I'm not?" She snorted, regaining a little bit of composure.

"You're the one who's been engaged since the age of six," he retorted.

"Haven't you heard a word I've said? I'm as clueless as you are, Ryoga!" She cried, "my former engagement was just an exchange of words many years ago!"

He flinched at having upset her, "I don't-"

"Ranma didn't even knew, he thought I was a boy all this time! And when he found out I was his fiancée, do you think he did something about it?" She buffed, "he did nothing. He kept treating me like his childhood friend and kept eating for free, that's what he did...! He never took me on a date, never held hands with me, never kissed me, never got me a ring, never even proposed! We were just friends. So how the hell am I supposed to know what it's like to be engaged?"

Ukyo looked at her new fiancée again, regretting her outburst. She'd given away too many information for her liking. She knew she'd regret it later, but her mouth was running away with her and she seemed unable to stop.

"And now that I have the chance to experience some of that, I have to do it in public? What happens with an engaged couple should stay between them. It's not fair that you have to… you know… in front of everybody. It should be a special, romantic moment you only live once and you should do it only because you want to, not because you're being forced to. And it should happen just between you and me!"

"I totally agree with that," he commented softly, earning a blush from her, especially since he seemed to agree with her last statement.

"I-I mean… It's not necessary. We're already engaged and we're gonna get married, so they shouldn't f-force you…"

"I know it's not necessary, due our situation; but like I said, I wanna make things as best as I can, and I think you deserve it, even if it's not with who you'd want to. So humour me, ok?"

"What?" She jumped in surprise when Ryoga knelt down in front of her, holding a small box as he opened it.

"R-Ryoga..?" She just couldn't believe what was happening; her heart pounded so strongly; _Is he really going to…?_

"Ukyo-san, even knowing that I'm far from what you would like me to be, and what you deserve, would you concede me the great honor of being my wife?"

"A-are you really asking me this?" Her voice incredulous as her eyes moistened.

"Of course," he gave her a shy smile, "so… would you?" He asked expectantly, so eager to hear it from her even though he already knew the answer.

"Y-yes!" She breathed out, unbelieving. Ryoga had juts proposed and they were alone and he'd said the most beautiful words and everything was so strange! And she realized she'd said yes without even thinking about it, and something inside her made her note that maybe it wasn't entirely because she'd been carried away in the moment. Maybe she'd really wanted to.

Letting go of a heavy sigh, he took the ring and, with a trembling hand and a fang biting his lip, he slid it on her slender finger; feeling her hand shaking slightly as well.

Something came up in him then, and he held her hand between his, holding it against his lips. "I promise I'll try to make you happy, Ukyo." With a soft kiss, he let go.

Their eyes met, and he couldn't control his hands as they went to cup her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that traded through her cheeks. Her blush made him stop, feeling a little embarrassed himself as well. Although she was smiling shyly.

"I can't believe you just did that," she chuckled, more out of nervousness than anything else.

"Was it really that bad?" He flinched, getting up and sitting next to her again.

"No, it was perfect Ryoga, thank you." She answered, looking at the beautiful ring on her finger. Ryoga had good taste, apparently. But something on her mind clicked, she had seen it before somewhere…

"Ryoga?"

He smiled as she started to recognize; "is this…?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to drive to Osaka…"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, "are you telling me you went all the way to Osaka to get me my mother's ring?"

"Your dad didn't mind a little detour when we were getting back from our training trip," he grinned.

"Do you know how much this means to me?" She shook her head, disbelieving.

"I think I do…"

His fiancée just looked at him, in her eyes a mixture of happiness, gratefulness and something else; he thought he could get lost in her gaze forever.

"Oh Ryoga!" she startled him by jumping onto him, her arms surrounding his neck tightly; she was crying so hardly he feared it would trigger his curse.

"A-are you ok? Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry-!"

"Shut up you moron! I'm crying because I'm happy!" And she clenched her arms tighter.

"O-oh." He said, enjoying her warmth and her body pressing against his. "This is how I feel everyday, because of you." He said to her ear, making her tremble.

The intensity of his voice and the sudden awareness of his tight body against hers made her feel completely embarrassed, and she backed away hurriedly.

"Sorry, I just…"

"I-it's o-ok…" They looked away from each other, both blushing. He remembered he had a handkerchief on his jacket's pocket and he reached out for it, blushing even harder since she had it on, but took it and offered to her anyway.

"Thank you…. I probably look like a mess."

"Nah…" _You look beautiful… _

She wiped the tears away, sniffing softly. "We should get back, they're probably wondering about us." _Anything to not be alone with you anymore… So awkward… _"You're probably freezing, too;" she noted that he was only wearing a thin buttoned shirt , she gulped.

"Yeah, you're right."

As they walked to the car, not to close to each other and avoiding any kind of contact, Ryoga let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"We're "officially hooked" now," he said lifting his eyebrows in a mocking way.

"And we did it all by ourselves… Go figure," she said in the same tone.

"Who do you think's gonna be madder?"

"Probably grandpa… Wanna find out?" She grinned evilly, the ring feeling like a trophy just won.

Ryoga just laughed.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the long delay! I hope you liked it! Please leave your review, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Yes, I'm alive! I'm sorry for the long delay, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter fourteen.-

* * *

A few days had passed since the party and things were returning to normality again (as normal as it could get, anyway). Akeru had taken the news in a quite overreacted way, not that it'd been unexpected, and everybody had stayed as far away from him as possible. Not like he could protest too much, anyway, since his granddaughter had done nothing but conceding his wish. He'd ranted that things had to be done in the proper manner, but his granddaughter had stubbornly refused to let Ryoga propose to her – again - in front of the family.

They were about to go home after a nice afternoon at the Ucchan's. Suddenly, the idea of being alone in the car with him made her feel very light-headed.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You are looking pinkish…" Her fiancé said.

"Oh, I'm fine," she dismissed, blushing harder at the concerned look Ryoga was giving her.

"Are you sure?" his deep voice melted in her ears and she trembled.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Yeah," she just said, not looking at him.

He peered at her.

"Told you I'm fine," she said curtly.

He started driving slowly.

She glanced sidelong at him, swallowing again. There was just something about him that had started to make her feel… unusual, especially when they were alone, like now. What it meant, she still didn't know.

"A-are you mad at me?" He popped up.

"What?" She snapped, looking disbelievingly at him.

He shrank on his seat, "just asking…"

Ukyo took a deep breath; somehow he just made her feel so infuriated at times!

"What makes you think that?"

Ryoga looked at her through half lidded eyes, "honestly?"

She blushed, "okay, I might be a little bit on edge, so what?"

"Mind telling me the reason?"

Here she sighed, "I don't know, okay?" He kept throwing quick glances at her. "Sorry…"

"It's okay… Just don't wanna make you mad…"

"You don't" He nodded. "I've just… been feeling a little overwhelmed…" She admitted softly, her voice barely a whisper.

They arrived home; Ryoga stopped the car but made no move to get off, so she stayed inside, curious.

He looked concernedly at her; she averted her eyes.

"Since when?"

Ah! He had to make that question!

"I think you know…"

He nodded, both of them looking at the windshield, a tense atmosphere growing inside the cabin.

"I have….well… umm…"

"Yes?" She prompted.

"I've been feeling that way, too, I guess;" he pressed out.

She nodded, trying to diffuse the ideas churning in her head for that statement. "I think… I think it's because everything became more serious, you know…? Before, it seemed like there could be a chance, no matter how small, to solve this issue, but now…" she shook her head. She pointedly omitted the other reason, the one more confusing.

"Oh…" The boy said, slight disappointment in his voice. "Did I… Did I mess things up?" He asked tremulously.

"What?" She snapped again, "no, you moron, you haven't done anything wrong, would you stop worrying about that already?"

Why it was so important to him to make things right was beyond her. What should he matter, anyway? It didn't matter that his proposal had been amazing and utterly romantic, either. Not to mention the little fact that he'd given her her mother's ring, kissing her hand with those soft, warm lips of his… If only he would've kissed her li- _Damn it! Stop!_

"Sorry, it's just, whenever you cry or get mad I can't help myself feeling guilty… I'm always messing things up so it wouldn't be too far-fetched, you know?"

"You've been doing quite well lately," too much for her liking, actually, "so stop worrying."

"Okay." He sighed, "but you'd let me know if I do, right?"

Ukyo burst out laughing.

"Moron." She chided, slapping him behind his head, "let's get inside."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded with that sultry smile she seemed to be liking more and more as of late.

_There's definitely something wrong with me, _Ukyo shook her head.

* * *

_How can he sleep so peacefully? _She looked at the young man resting beside her, sulking. Truth was, Ryoga had trained in the evening with his father and he'd been exhausted when they went to bed. All she did that day was eat okonomiyaki with her grandparents.

_Should have worn myself out like he did, _she thought grudgingly.

She rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. She'd been mostly distracted all day; but it was at night, when she was laying in bed, that the goddamned thoughts returned to her mind.

She'd caught him looking at her a few times, when he'd thought she was asleep; she'd open her eyes and he'd be staring at her, a strange look in his eyes. Of course he'd blush and look away. There was a hint of something in his gaze – longing, maybe? - that made her feel uncomfortable and warm at the same time.

She lifted her head and turned to him, looking at his sleeping face bathed in moonlight. Was this handsome young man the same shameful, spineless, lovesick boy she'd used to boss around two years ago? He wasn't just a boy anymore and she knew it. She'd seen it in his eyes more than once. She knew that, no matter how respectful and honourable he was, there was just sometimes when he'd look at her in that way that made her feel so warm and so desired. Yes, he seemed to desire her. She could feel it in the way his eyes burned her skin every once in a she didn't dislike it, for some reason.

He had started to make her feel things she hadn't felt before, fact that confused the hell out of her. There were attitudes, acts or looks of his that awoke certain parts of her body that should stay asleep, especially since she was engaged to him totally and completely against her will… - Wasn't she? -

She knew these changes hadn't happened a day to another, it'd been growing slowly, unconsciously; but she stubbornly refused to see. It wasn't the 'used to him' feeling anymore. It hadn't been for a long time now; but she'd been too determined to refuse whatever feelings concerned him to notice.

Thinking about his lips, she brushed a finger over them, unconsciously. They were soft and puffy, utterly kissable. She bit her own, harshly snapping her hand away. Again doing things she shouldn't. But her eyes remained on that delectable pout. Apparently his lips hadn't wanted her touch taken away.

She had grudgingly accepted to herself that she was attracted to him. And there was no reason not to be; she conceded herself, what with his adorable fangs poking out, his emerald eyes framed by long, dark lashes, matching his ebony hair; and the delicious body of a well trained martial artist. What was there not to like?

Taking a hint about that he could be feeling the same way had been a bloat to her wounded ego. For so many years had she been the 'feminine boy' nobody ever guessed was really a girl, not even Ranma. Not even Ryoga. Ranma had called her cute once, but there hadn't been nothing in his eyes, no intensity; just friendship. But catching Ryoga looking fleetingly at her like a hungry animal ready to prey on her had thrown her off balance, especially coming from that shy, spineless jackass.

_Which he isn't anymore. _She reminded herself. Not that she'd minded, either; she'd been actually delighted.

Ryoga's lips let escape a sigh, his head turning towards her. She bit her lip again, he looked so peaceful, so innocent… so unknowing.

She wanted to know what his lips tasted like, her body inching towards his without her notice.

She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and he stirred, _not so deep asleep after all… _

"Ukyo?" He half opened his eyes, trying to focus.

"Yes?" She snatched her hand away, suddenly very aware of her proximity to him.

"S-something wrong?" The boy blushed at finding his fiancé almost pressing against him.

"Uh…" _Think! _"You were having a nightmare …"

"O-oh…" He gulped, eyes fully open and aware now.

"Yeah, go back to sleep," she said rolling over and to her side of the bed, completely disregarding him.

"O-okay…."

Not that he'd been able to comply, though…

* * *

Ryoga took a sip of his coffee, peering at the girl – no, woman - in front of him; seemingly completely oblivious to the world around her, a troubled look on her pretty face.

He recalled what had transpired the night before. Why had she been so close? Maybe he'd said something in his sleep that had upset her… _Hopefully not… _She'd been acting strangely, and she'd admitted to him that she'd been feeling overwhelmed, but this made no sense. It was logical, actually, that she'd been feeling that way, due to their current situation; but she seemed to be having some other problem, something more she had to deal with beside their engagement. It wasn't that he hadn't been feeling this way too, because he had; but in her case he couldn't quite figure out what else was going on with her.

In his case, well, this whole deal of making her as happy as she made him and blah blah, wasn't going as planned. Yes, he'd given her a nice proposal and all, but he felt that he could give her so much more; he wanted to be her fiancé in so many aspects.

And he had the feeling that it wasn't just because of his plan. He'd realized that he actually wanted to do so more for himself.

There was something different about the way he felt about her, now. She'd become such an important part of his life so gradually he hadn't even noticed, and he knew it wasn't just because of the benefit of the situation. He couldn't picture his life without her, now. She'd become his friend, his company, his partner. She just had to be around.

If only she would think the same way, if only she could see him as something more than just an obligation. If only she could just… accept him.

He'd found himself – in more than one occasion - craving for her. He'd longed to hold her in his arms so many nights, barely restraining himself of doing so while she slept. So close yet so far…

He'd never felt this way, not even with Akane.

_Because I care about her._

It'd been tolerance, then friendship, - there's always been a bit of lust, concededly - then he'd started to care. And he'd known about it deep inside, just never had the guts to recognize it.

_Of course I care about her, she's changed her life for me - even if she didn't want to-, she's agreed to spend the rest of our lives together for our families' honor…_

Ryoga swallowed a hard knot, his chest suddenly tight. He couldn't picture himself with no one else, no matter how much he tried. And there was definitely no way he could picture her with someone else. He knew he would probably kill the bastard.

When she finally lifted her gaze from her own cup, their eyes met for an instant, then she looked away, her cheeks red. The troubled look had returned.

What was that about?

He hated being so confused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" Ukyo said, trying to sound carefree, but failing miserably.

He had to do something about that, give her mind a break from whatever thoughts were troubling her. Her happiness was his duty, after all.

"I've been thinking," he started casually, "maybe we should do something this weekend, you know? Since the Dojo is still in repair, I've been boring my ass off…"

This seemed to catch her attention. "Something like what?"

"Dunno, whatever you'd like…"

Ryoga flinched at her narrowed eyes, "you mean, just us?"

Was the idea of them alone so wrong in her mind?

"Maybe we can tell Akane and Ranma, I don't know…"

Okay, she was now giving him a look which he completely ignored its meaning. Couldn't tell if it was good or bad, so he settled on good and carried on.

"Maybe we could go somewhere…"

"That could be fun," she grew pensive again, but no turmoil was on her features this time. He hid a smile; she was considering spending some time with him, even if it involved dragging Ranma and Akane in. It could be an upside, actually, since she would definitely be distracted around those two.

"I'm going to call Akane," she said, "hope they're free this weekend."

"Okay."

Good. First part was done, she was in. Now he had to think of a way to find out what was wrong with her. Maybe he could ask Akane to help him, Ukyo seemed really close to her now.

He knew that getting the information on his own was almost impossible, his fiancée wasn't all that communicative with him, but he needed to try.

She'd been feeling like this for days. She kept saying that he didn't do anything wrong, but he just knew it had something to do with him.

And that completely puzzled him.

What could have he done to put her in that state of mind?

Besides, the fact that she kept denying that she wasn't okay was concerning him. Why was it so hard for her to just admit it? Then they could talk about it and he could try to find a way to make things right for her again; after all, that was his job, wasn't it?

He assumed that, since they were engaged, she'd know he would be there for her. But apparently, he needed to earn her trust first.

* * *

She picked up the phone, slowly, hesitant. She had liked the idea of doing something with him, whatever it was, just the two of them. And then she had hated it. Now she was unsure. If Akane and Ranma were coming along, she wouldn't have to worry about spending some time alone with her fiancé. She did not need that right now. Who knew what would come of that, with the turmoil her mind was in. Maybe she'd end up saying or doing something she shouldn't. That couldn't happen.

On the other hand, she wouldn't have minded being by themselves, him taking her for a ride somewhere far away from the craziness of their lives, where they could talk about anything, and she could ask him all those questions she so much needed an answer for.

But he would ask questions too, and she couldn't have that right now. She dialled Akane's number. She would better be free this weekend.

* * *

So, as she supposed it would happen, the fun weekend ended up being a training trip. She should've known that asking Ranma to go somewhere with Ryoga for a vast amount of time would definitely end up that way. Somehow, he managed to persuade everybody and here they were, driving up to the mountains. Not that she wouldn't enjoy herself, there were a few hot springs where she and Akane could take a delicious bath, talking about girly stuff.

_And what do you and Akane know about girly stuff, dear? _

Anyways, she would have a good time. Thankfully it wasn't snowing yet, the landscape showing so many shades of green and brown, as the car followed the dirt road. They were close, thank God. She thought she could kill her best friend. She loved Ranma, he was like a brother to her, but there were sometimes when he could be quite exasperating. Like right now.

He was sitting on the back, leaning behind Ryoga, talking on and on about this new technique he so much wanted to try on. He'd heard of it somewhere and wanted to have a go. That meant he wouldn't stop until he mastered it.

She glanced sidelong. By the look of things, Ryoga was getting his eardrum pierced and was not liking it. Ukyo stifled a laugh.

Akane had surprisingly dropped off; maybe she was used to Ranma's uh… enthusiasm to bother her. She herself was enjoying –or trying to- a book. She had brought it just in case she might get bored or something. Knowing Akane, she would probably want to do some exercise as well, leaving her by herself. She should, too, since it'd been so long since she last trained. It wasn't like she wasn't interested in martial arts anymore or anything, but she just couldn't make herself comfortable training in her new house. Maybe she was too distracted to do it properly.

She closed the book snappily, having already forgotten what she'd read, and tucked it in her bag. Reading was clearly impossible.

"…And you know what else? They said that if you gather the right amount of ki, and you're strong enough to withstand it, you could defeat your opponent in the blink of an eye! Isn't that great?"

"Mmhmm…"

"It's not like I'm trying it on you man, not at full force at least, I mean, not like I need to anyways, but it could come in handy just to learn it, you know?"

"Mmhmm…"

"The only thing I don't know it's what it's fuelled on. What emotion do we need to pull it right. Hey, if it's anger I bet you'll put it right away, right P-chan?"

"Grrrr…"

"And if it's fuelled by a huge ego you'll probably get it fast enough, won't you Ranchan?" Ukyo taunted, earning a smile from Ryoga.

"He's already got the Moko Takabisha for that, and he does a great job."

Her best friend scowled, "Feh… So, how long are we again?"

"Argh! Ranma, would you just be quiet for a moment?"

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" The pigtailed boy slumped backwards, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't need to be so grumpy, piggy!"

Ryoga fumed, the wheel making a cracking sound.

"It's just, you're a little bit exasperating, Ranchan…" How didn't she notice this before? Had she been so blindfolded?

She had started calling him that way again, since he was her best friend, she saw no harm in doing so. They were just friends now, their relationship having grown to a brotherhood, with no engagement in the middle. Love was there, of course, but they knew it was a brother-sister kind of love. And they were happy about it.

"Sorry Ucchan…" He pouted, making her giggle. Ryoga sighed.

"It's okay. Just be quiet until we get there, okay? We don't want Ryoga destroying the car piece by piece in a fit of anger, don't we?"

Said boy's face flushed in embarrassment.

"No…"

"Good."

They continued in silence, Akane's soft snoring disrupting the quiet. Ukyo peeped at her friend and had to take a hand to her mouth to suppress the laughter. He was still with his arms crossed, looking out the window, his lips a tight line, his cheeks red, his eyes narrowed. He was dying to talk. Just to say something. Anything.

Ryoga just smiled.

* * *

Finally they arrived to the spot Ranma had chosen. He'd said it was perfect for their training; he'd been there before, training with his father. It actually was. There was a comfortably sized clearing surrounded by large trees, and there was a small hot spring nearby. They could hear the faint rumble of a waterfall a few feet away. The place was perfect.

Boys set up camp in a corner, as far away from training ground as possible. Ranma had brought his tent, which he would share with Ryoga, leaving the fanged boy's bigger one for the girls.

"So, you want left or right?" Ranma asked eyeing his partner, as he finished securing the girl's tent.

"Uh… right, I guess…" He slept on the right side of the bed, after all.

"Okay." He nodded, unfolding his sleeping bag on the left side of the tent. "You want me to lay out yours?"

"Sure," Ryoga shrugged casually. His dad had spared him his sleeping bag for Ukyo, so he didn't had to worry. She'd be comfortable and warm and would – hopefully- rest easy.

Girls had gone for a walk while they did their task, they were probably taking their time. Ryoga hadn't had time to ask Akane for help, but he knew that eventually Ukyo would tell her what he needed to know. Then he would just ask Akane. And pray for the girl to spill the beans. He knew Ukyo might need a little girl-to-girl chat.

"Porkchops! Hellooooo!"

Ranma smacked the boy's head, startling him.

"What the hell are you doing, Saotome?"

"I was talking to you, and you were completely ignoring me, moron."

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was just thinking…"

"What about?"

"None of your-"

"Aww c'mon man, don't give me that crap! You know you can tell me!"

Ryoga sighed, sitting on a small trunk.

"I'm a little worried about Ukyo…"

"Really? Why?"

"She's been troubled about something, and she won't tell me what it is. In fact, she keeps denying that something happens to her, whenever I ask her if she's alright."

"Ryoga, man…" He sat beside him, patting his shoulder; "girls can be confusing, you know? One moment they're all smiles, the next they're crying their eyes off or launching you into stratosphere for something you didn't do, or did do but not on purpose. I've noticed, too. She's probably all worked up about the seriousness of the situation, give her time to cope with what's she's going through."

Ryoga's eyes were wide as saucers. He never thought Ranma was capable of understanding Ukyo so well. Unless…

He narrowed his eyes, "that's what she told you when you asked her, huh?"

Ranma blushed, grinning sheepishly, "maybe…"

"She told me the same but, I don't know, something's not quite right…"

"Maybe it is juts that. It's been a few days since you guys got serious, she just needs some time, especially when you're being engaged to someone for the second time in your life. Trust me, I've been there. Although, I get to keep the other fiancées. You're lucky you just have one to deal with." He sighed.

Ryoga gave an understanding nod.

"You're probably right. Hopefully she would distract herself around here, and stop thinking about whatever it is for a while."

"So that's what this little get together is all about, huh?"

"Maybe…"

"Aw that's so sweet of you, piggy!" Ranma chuckled, punching him in his arm amicably.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"And he was on one knee?"

"Yes," Ukyo answered –again-, blushing. Akane had begged her to tell her all about her romantic little moment with her fiancé. Again.

"Aw that is so, so sweet! Of course Ryoga would do something like that, he's a gentleman." The short haired girl put both her hands on her chest, "tell me again those beautiful lines!"

"Akane, not again!" She complained, "I've already told you four times!"

_And I don't need to keep reminding myself about it!_

"Sorry, sorry; it's just, it's so romantic Ukyo!"

"I know…" she sighed reluctantly. "Didn't know you were so much into romance, Akane."

"Hey, maybe I am," she shrugged. "Tell me what he did when you said yes!"

"Well," she cleared her throat, "he put the ring on my finger, and k-kissed my hand."

"Oh! I can't believe we missed that! You should've done it in front of everybody, as it was planned. Such a shame," she pouted.

"What? No way!"

"Aw, come on Ukyo! You can't tell me is not the most romantic thing that ever happened to you!"

"It was. Even more so because it was private." She hmphed.

"Oh, I can imagine it. Just the both of you in that bench, completely alone under the starred night, him kneeling in front of you, with that sad, lost puppy look in his eyes..."

Ukyo thought that could almost see hearts in Akane's eyes.

"…Then he would offer you that beautiful, sparkling ring, full of promises and love and happiness; and you would say yes and throw yourself in his arms, and you would kiss him so passionately and-"

"Akane! That's not what happened and you know it!" She chided, blushing fervently at the images her mind had so readily produced. Why was she so set on kissing him?

"I know, I told you I could imagine it, and I did!" Akane laughed at the mortified look on her friend's face.

"Oh, just drop it."

"Do you realize how lucky you are?"

"Huh?"

"When our parents tried to marry Ranma and me, I realized I would be missing a lot of things. Like organizing my own wedding! How unfair is that? Maybe that's why I'm enjoying what's happening to you."

"Do you think I get to organize anything?" She laughed bitterly.

"No, but at least Ryoga's willing to do whatever you might wish."

"He was just being formal, Akane. He's just as forced into this as I am."

"But at least he's trying his best at it," she looked meaningfully at her friend.

"I guess…"

"Do you think Ranma's ever going to be this… formal with me?"

"If he doesn't, I'll make him. Don't worry." Akane blushed.

"You should have kissed him, you know?" She said pointedly while entering the clearing, leaving Ukyo speechless.

_Maybe I should have… _

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. Please leave your review, I'll update as soon as I can, promise! Hugs!


	15. Closeness

Well, updating again. Hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 15: Closeness...

The night was beautiful. A full moon lighting up the sky, thousands of stars sparkling; a cool breeze swishing through the trees, causing the fire to crackle.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, sighing. If only she could disconnect her mind and just sleep, submerge herself in a blissful dream, forgetting the world around her.

But no, there she was, looking up into the sky, as if the moon would give her the answers to her problems.

Akane had just gone out like a light, leaving her all alone with her thoughts. How that girl could fall asleep so easily was beyond her.

Another sigh, another plea to the moon.

_Why am I feeling this way? _

The moon just stood there, bright, silent.

Her eyes darted towards his tent. She shook her head, resting her gaze on the fire, Akane's words coming to her head again.

Eyes lifting towards the moon again.

_It's plain curiosity. I've never been kissed, I'm just wondering how it feels like. That's all… Right?_

Stillness.

She scrubbed her face with her hands, trying to rub away the tiredness, trembling slightly from the cold.

She was so tired, she'd been unable to sleep well for days; she'd been dozing off at school even, causing her teachers to chide her.

Ukyo sighed once more, stretching her hands towards the fire to heat them up. Her life, as well as her head, was a mess. How could it have changed so much in only four months? Would she be able to fulfil her family's expectations?

The sparkling of the ring caught her eye, the cause of her current state of mind, the reason of her turmoil. How could that little thing have caused so many troubles?

She knew it wasn't directly because of the ring, but what it represented. A ring full of promises, love and happiness, Akane had said. Was it really full of all that? Did Ryoga actually have those words in mind when he slipped it around her finger?

And why the hell didn't he kiss her?

He should've done it, so she wouldn't be feeling this stupid curiosity now. And why didn't he, actually? He had clearly wanted to when they were dancing.

What would've happened if Ranma hadn't crashed into him? What would've she done then, kiss him back or push him away? What would she do if he kissed her now?

_Stop it! Again questioning myself with all this?_

In four months, she'd hated him, then started to get along with him, then accepted him, then she got used to him –and started to miss him, too-, then started to feel attracted to him; she even grew fond of him!

What would be next? Falling in love with him?

_No, no, no, no, no! I can't fall for him, no!_

Why not?

Why couldn't she fall in love with her soon to be husband?

It wasn't impossible to fall in love with someone you were being forced to marry. Ranma and Akane were proof of it, even if they would rather die than admit it.

She admitted that she was fond of him, but love was definitely a word she would not use when concerning him. That possibility was very, very far away. And there was the issue of him loving her back, which she knew he didn't. What if he never did? Would she have to live with his rejection forever?

There was a muffled sound, a soft curse and an instant later Ryoga got out of his tent.

"Ukyo?" He blinked to adjust his eyes, "what are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled. Was he always going to turn up in the most unexpected times?

He sat beside her on the tree trunk, rubbing away the cold from his arms. He seemed almost as tired as her and upset for some reason.

"What are you doing up?"

He frowned, "Ranma's snoring like an ox. Can't sleep with all that noise."

Ukyo snorted, "pretty bad, huh?"

"Yeah…"

They remained in silence for a moment, both looking absentmindedly at the bonfire.

"Why can't you sleep?" Ryoga popped up, a slight tone of concern in his voice.

"I'm not tired, I guess…"

"Really? Cause you look like you're ready to drop to the ground." He retorted pointedly.

"Uh… do I?"

"Ukyo…" he turned around to face her, "would you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I've already told you." She answered firmly.

"I know, but I also know that there's something else bothering you, and I have a feeling I have something to do about it."

She flinched; was she really that transparent?

"Ryoga you did nothing wrong, I've told you that already. Why do you keep thinking it has something to do with you?"

He lowered his gaze, "I'm worried about you…"

He let out a deep breath, rubbing a hand across his forehead. His worry made her feel so guilty, but she didn't want to tell him her problems. Especially the ones concerning him.

Yet he was looking so forlorn, probably blaming himself for something he thought he did wrong, and feeling miserable for not knowing what it was and not being able to mend it. She couldn't let him keep doing that to himself, could she?

Ukyo took a deep breath, held it for a moment and let it out slowly, closing her eyes.

"It's just… It's too much… It was easier to be engaged to Ranma. With you it's just… different."

"Oh…" He felt a wave of pain in his heart. Wasn't she over Ranma? "A-are you still…?"

"No. I've told you that already." Ukyo retorted, guessing his next words. She couldn't help but feeling a little satisfied at the disappointment in his voice. Did that mean that he cared? "I'm just saying that being engaged to him was easier. In four months I've dealt with so much more than I've had in twelve years. With him, I was busy with my job and school; I hadn't really had time to be a proper fiancée… Not that he cared that much. And now all this! I had to move in with you, I had to leave my restaurant; I had to behave all ladylike because I'm suddenly a girl again, as if I wasn't a girl before! Just because they had the stupid idea of making me dress as a boy! I had no right to protest on anything, even when they made us sleep together!"

He flinched, "Ukyo…"

"I feel like everyone's expecting so much of me, and I have absolutely no idea of what to do, what to feel! I don't-I-" She choked off, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She was surprised at how true her words were and how much she had needed to let all out.

"Shh, calm down", he commanded softly, taking her hand on his; she took a deep breath, trying to regain composure. He kept holding her hand in his, gently pushing her hair above her shoulder with his other hand.

She blushed self-consciously, ashamed because of her outburst. Ryoga's actions making her feel dizzy.

"Sorry…" she apologized in a low breath, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations Ryoga's hand drawing circles on her back caused.

"I understand how you feel, but I know you're trying your best." His voice was so soothing.

"I am…" she whispered.

"Stop worrying about everyone else's expectations. We've given them what they wanted; how we go through with it it's our problem, not theirs. Okay?"

"Okay…" she breathed heavily, leaning on him shyly, tiredness winning over her. Blushing, he put his arm around her shoulders, pressing her closer to his side. She rested her free hand on his chest, sighing contentedly.

"You have every right to protest on whatever you wish. And you don't have to do anything you don't want to… Except marrying me, of course."

She chuckled, brushing a few tears from her cheeks, "thank you, Ryoga."

He sighed, leaning his cheek on her soft hair.

Finally he knew what was wrong. Hopefully he could do something to amend it. At least she seemed a little more relieved now that she had talked about it.

"Just tell me when you feel like this again, and we'll try to do something about it."

"Okay…"

They remained in silence for a while, secretly enjoying each other's warmth. He was amazed that she still hadn't killed him for being this close to her; he surely wasn't going to waste the chance to have her in his arms, like so many times he had craved to do so.

"You're being too nice to me," she suddenly said, snapping him back into reality.

"What?"

"You're being too nice to me," she repeated, sitting up straight again, smoothing her hair down self-consciously, as if she had abruptly realized how close they had been.

He let his arm drop to his side, a little disappointed that he had to let her go.

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Well, we haven't been exactly best friends before, have we?" She said guiltily.

"People change, I guess;" he shrugged, "you're being nice to me, now. It's been a while since you've last hit me, actually." She flinched. "Besides, I can't make you happy if I'm being a jerk all the time, you know?"

"You're really set on that, aren't you?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

He nodded, enjoying the sound of her laughter. It felt good.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Ryoga… thanks …"

After another moment of silence, while they seemed to be lost in thought, she looked down, shy again. Twiddling her fingers, she turned around to face him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," what would she want to know?

"Remember when we were dancing?"

Uh-Oh "Yes…?"

"Before Ranma crashed into you, were you about to… umm… kiss me?" There! She had said it! It hadn't been so difficult after all; she might have asked him before, she realized. Although she felt her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, Ryoga's expression was far more mortified. He looked like all of his blood had been drained from his body.

"I—Uh, well—I…"

"And don't tell me I was imagining it because I know I wasn't this time!" She snapped, poking at his chest.

The poor boy cringed, looking down; "maybe…" he admitted softly, blood returning full force to his features, heating up his face.

Ukyo looked at the fire again, muttering a soft "oh". She just sat in silence, pondering his answer. It hadn't been a 'yes', which she hadn't expected anyway (but had hoped to hear); but it hadn't been a 'no', either, which she would definitely had not wanted to hear from him. His 'maybe' meant that he had indeed been inching closer to her, and who knows what he would've done had Ranma not interrupted them.

She hid a smile. He was all confident and reassuring just a moment ago, and now he was just that shy, spineless jackass he used to be.

"A-are you going to hit me?"

"No," she breathed out, still a little shaken.

Ryoga blinked, "really?"

She peered at him, making him backtrack a little, "we're being nice to each other, remember?"

"Uh… so, you're not mad?"

"I guess not, since nothing happened." She stated, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"That means you would have gotten mad if I actually did kiss you?"

It was her turn to pale, she hadn't expected him to ask her that!

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "maybe…maybe not…"

He blinked, he was sure she'd said yes. So maybe, there was a chance that he would've kissed her and she wouldn't have spatulated him into stratosphere. Interesting.

"I mean…" she felt like she had to explain herself, for some reason; "I've never been kissed, so I guess I would've probably been curious about it…um, you know?" She blushed harder, had she really confessed that to him?

"I'll keep that in mind, then." He retorted naughtily, with that sultry smile he used to pull out every once in a while.

She shook her head, taken aback by his daring. "You and your changes of mood are going to drive me crazy!" She laughed, causing him to join her.

"Sorry," he said, still chuckling.

"I should go to sleep now…" she stifled a yawn with her hand.

"Yeah, me too. Or try to, since the big ox's probably still snoring."

She giggled again and got up, Ryoga following suit.

"Well, good night."

"Good nigh Ukyo."

They turned around to go to their tents, but suddenly she seemed to remember something and approached him again.

"Hey, Ryoga?"

"Yes?" He turned around to face her, and she surprised the hell out of him when she got on her tiptoes, rested her hands on his chest for support and stole a peck from his lips.

"Thank you for listening…" She smiled triumphantly, enjoying the dumbfounded look on his face. Priceless.

She quickly got into the tent, leaving him no time to react.

"Anytime…" He whispered to the wind, a huge grin already plastering across his face.

* * *

She did it! She actually did it!

She giggled at the image of Ryoga's expression in her mind. He surely hadn't been expecting that! That'll show him, for getting all naughty with her!

She snuggled up in the sleeping bag, sighing contentedly. It had been just a peck, but even though it'd been quick, it'd also been sweet, soft.

Not a real kiss, she presumed, but close enough. She'd gotten to taste his lips, at least. She was still amazed that she had actually summed up the courage to do it.

She knew he hadn't gotten mad; after all, he'd tried to kiss her twice before! Yet, she had left him speechless. Hopefully, he had liked it, too.

Though she hadn't dared to kiss him properly, she knew she had achieved more than she'd thought. After being held so tenderly by him, being comforted by his words and caresses, she panicked. He had never been this close to her -well, once, but he'd been asleep-, filling her up with all kinds of sensations, making her feel safe and cared for. He truly did want her happiness, she realized.

And then she had popped the damn question that had churned in her mind for so long. Thankfully, his answer had been satisfying.

Then, he had smiled that way; she'd seen that 'something' in his eyes that made her feel so anxious, and she'd known. He had wanted to kiss her; he still did.

Would he dare to, now that he knew that she might not kill him? Now that he had had a taste of her lips?

With a smile on her face, Ukyo finally rested easy.

* * *

Morning birds chirped happily, the ragged breath of the martial artists loosing itself in the swishing of the wind.

Ryoga wiped his brow, taking a stance. Ranma clenched his muscles, ready to attack again. They were just sparring, but neither of them wanted to lose, anyway.

Ranma closed the distance between them and connected painfully on the other boy's face, sending him backwards.

"You let your guard down again P-chan," he slumped his shoulders, annoyed.

"I know, I know…" he took a stance again, but Ranma made no move to continue.

"We won't do this until you clear your mind, pork-chops."

He glared at the pigtailed boy, crossing his arms above his chest, "my mind's perfectly fine."

"Whatever," Ranma rolled his eyes, walking towards the camp.

"Where are the girls?" He asked when he reached his friend, sitting in front of him.

"They went to take a walk, I think. They've left us some breakfast."

"Did they get up early?"

"Ukyo's fine, if that's what you're asking. She seemed rested."

"O-oh…" He blushed, was he being that obvious?

His friend chuckled, "you shouldn't worry about her so much, she probably just needed some time for herself."

"Yeah…"

"Now, about what's keeping you distracted…"

"I was worried about her, that's all."

He got himself some coffee, being still was cooling him off and he'd started to feel the chillness of the morning. Ranma had woken him up and dragged him to the middle of the clearing, ready to warm up. He'd been a little sleep-fogged, having gone to bed so late the night before; the memory of what had transpired between his fiancée and him hadn't helped, either.

The Saotome boy didn't bug him with questions, since he was really busy with breakfast. At least he got to eat a bowl of rice before Ranma swallowed most of it.

He heard the soft voices coming from the forest and tensed up. He knew he shouldn't be so worked up about it, it had been just a little kiss, but for some reason he was too nervous. He didn't know what it meant.

Ukyo had kissed him. But he didn't know why she had done so. Maybe just to show her gratitude, maybe just to know what it felt like. She had admitted that she'd never been kissed, after all.

He probably was reading too much into it, he should see it as it was, just a kiss. Though he'd never imagined she would kiss him! She'd said she didn't hate him, but she'd never said –or proved- that she liked him, either.

They were just getting along, that was all.

Could this mean that she was starting to like him? After all, you surely don't kiss someone you don't like, right?

He smiled at the thought, if Ukyo liked him, it would be easier to make her happy. Besides, it would be nice to finally have someone returning his feelings. But he couldn't hope for that much, since she was probably just being nice to him.

Although, he loved the way she reacted whenever he made a sly comment or whenever he dared to get close to her. She'd never pushed him away, as he'd thought she would do.

She'd even said that he'd been welcomed to kiss her, had they not been interrupted.

He'd been disappointed when their perfect moment had been destroyed; his lips had been mere inches away from hers, tingling with desire. He'd been certain she would have killed him afterwards, but he'd been so lost in her eyes, and she was looking just so impossibly beautiful that night, that he hadn't cared. Just holding her in his arms, their bodies pressed together, her scent invading his senses… that had been bliss.

Then she had run away crying, and he'd thought it'd been because he'd crossed the line. He was so scared of doing something that might be off limits, that he didn't know where he stood with her.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her, she was looking so much better, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Finally she'd gotten some of the rest she'd needed.

She smiled at him brightly, even blushing a little.

"You guys wanna train with us?" Akane asked, already stretching up.

"Okay, but I won't be fighting you, Akane." Ranma warned, causing said girl to roll her eyes.

They'd been training all morning, alternating sparring matches between boys and girls, since the boys were set on not fighting their fiancées.

Akane got mad after a while and splashed Ranma with cold water, saying that now he was a girl and he could fight her. Being overly exasperated, her fiancé agreed to spar with her.

Ukyo looked at Ryoga expectantly, who was standing away from the fighting couple.

"Well?" She asked, catching his attention.

"Well, what?" He blinked at her, hands in pockets.

"I need a training partner, silly."

"No way," he shook his head.

"C'mon Ryoga!"

"No. You could get hurt."

"It's just sparring," she reasoned, walking closer to him.

"Still, you could get hurt."

She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards the centre of the clearing, making him blush, "c'mon!"

"No, Ukyo, stop it."

"Ryoga!" She let go of his arm and crossed her own above her chest, stomping her foot on the ground for more emphasis.

He looked disbelievingly at her childish attitude, then threw his arms up in surrender. He knew he would never win a battle against her stubbornness.

"Fine, but I won't attack you, okay?"

"Okay!" She clasped her hands, excited. Sparring with Akane had been fun, but Ryoga represented a bigger challenge and she wanted to prove herself just how strong she was.

They assumed a fighting stance, and she was ready to attack. She was fast, strong and precise, Ryoga was amazed. She had actually broken him into a sweat. He found himself smiling whenever she connected a punch or kick, she was very good and she knew it.

She demanded him to fight back, he reluctantly obliged, throwing punches at her that he knew she would dodge.

Suddenly she stopped.

"What?" He asked. Had he hurt her?

"I need you to take me seriously, Ryoga." She panted.

"I am!" He protested through a puff of air.

"No, you're not. You're just holding back. That's not fair."

"I've told you, I'm not going to hit you, okay?"

"If this has something to do with… you know…" she warned, blushing.

"What? No!" He protested, his cheeks in flames.

"Then fight back, damn it!"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking shyly at her.

"I can't bring myself to hit you, Ukyo. Even if it's just sparring." He whispered softly, only for her to hear.

She blushed harder, feeling her stomach clench at the solemnity in his voice.

"L-let's just take a break, then;" she offered, taken aback, shaken at the relief in his eyes.

They sat on the grass, watching their friend's match. Akane was doing quite well, actually; but Ranma was obviously holding back. He surely was picking on her, though.

"She would fight better if she didn't let her anger get the best of her," he observed.

"Look who's talking," she giggled, enjoying how he turned crimson again.

"Oh shut up…" They shared a smile.

* * *

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and who are still reading this story. I've finally put some action between those two, even if it's not that much. I was so worried about not rushing things up that now I think I might be going a bit too slow... Tell me what you think! Hugs!


	16. Chapter 16

I can't believe I'm updating after nine months, NINE! I've been writing this story for four years, seriously... I'm sorry for the (usual) huge delay!

So, um, anyway, here's chapter sixteen, I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

He laid on the doorframe, silently staring at the girl in front of him, sitting on the bed. She seemed really busy with her nose almost tucked in the book she was studying for tomorrow's test. Apparently, her grades hadn't had been the bests as of late, and she wanted to amend that. Surely it was because of all that had been on her mind these past few months, and he was glad that he'd help her out, even if it'd been just listening to her.

She lifted her gaze and blinked a couple of times, finally acknowledging his presence.

"What?" She asked innocently, her head tilted to the side.

"Nothing," he replied shrugging one shoulder, half smiling; "I was bored and wanted to see what you were doing…"

"Oh…" She stated, closing the book and rubbing the tiredness off her face, "I'm done studying for today, so…"

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked suddenly, his cheeks a bit rose, "you seem like you need some fresh air," he added.

"Sure," she shrugged, oblivious to his nervousness; "just let me change my clothes."

"I'll wait downstairs."

* * *

She came down five minutes later, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a soft pink sweater (one that he liked so much). He helped her with her coat, what made her blush.

"Thanks," she murmured, aware of his proximity. He just smiled.

They walked slowly, enjoying the late afternoon's breeze; it wasn't that cold that day. Christmas was coming along, so streets were full of people buying presents and children choosing toys to ask Santa to get them.

Ukyo let out a sigh, enjoying the rustling of people and happy noises; she rested her head on Ryoga's shoulder and linked her arm with his. She started up a little when she realized what she had just done, but then decided that she didn't care what he thought of it, she just had wanted to. Besides, he didn't seem to mind that much.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he felt her shaking a bit.

"N-no, I'm fine," she said as she let go of his arm, probably thinking that he had disapproved the contact, but then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing her to his side.

"You seem a bit cold to me," he smiled.

"Maybe…" She whispered and sneaked her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder once again, this time it felt even better.

They kept walking like that, so close to each other, it seemed unreal. She felt like she could just fall asleep right there, he was just so warm, so strong…

"Want some coffee?" He asked out of the blue, she had been almost in a trance, just enjoying him.

"What?" She blinked and found themselves in front of a small coffee house, "sure, why not?" She shrugged.

They sat in a small table, the place was warm and cosy; it had started snowing (when had that happened?!) and it'd gotten colder.

They got off their snowed jackets and rested them on the chairs; Ukyo lifted up her hair and let it fall again across her shoulders, smoothing it with her fingers.

She caught him staring at her, his eyes with a strange hint, his lips on a smile; she lifted an eyebrow, questioning.

"You're beautiful," he said, almost mesmerized.

She was about to say something when the waitress caught his attention; she was glad though, whatever it was that almost got out of her mouth would've probably got her into trouble.

He thought she was beautiful. He had just said it openly to her. And it had been amazing.

"…Ukyo?"

"What?" She snapped from her thoughts, he seemed to be asking a question.

"What would you like?"

"Oh! A cappuccino please," she blushed; her mind had gotten away with her again.

The waitress wrote the order down and left them alone again, not without throwing a quick, lustful look at her fiancé before leaving. The girl seemed a little older than them; cute, too. She suddenly hated her. .

"Are you okay?" He asked, again snapping her out of her thoughts (thankfully). She had no reason to hate the girl. Besides, he had just said she was beautiful.

"Yes, I'm quite fine actually;" she smiled with a sensuality rarely seen on her, what threw him off balance. "Thank you for this, I needed a break."

"S-sure, no problem," he stated, fiddling with a paper napkin.

Ukyo smiled to herself, truly enjoying their time together. She liked whenever they did things like this, as random as those occasions were, even if she didn't care to admit it. Not to him, at least. Whatever his reasons were to get her out of the house, just the two of them, she didn't care.

The waitress came back with their orders, placing them in the table, pointedly ignoring Ukyo and giving him one of those looks.

"Seems that she likes you," his fiancée stated humouredly, a faint hint of jealously in her voice.

"What?" Was his smart answer.

"The waitress," she clarified, slightly clenching her teeth.

"Oh?" He lifted an eyebrow, truly clueless.

"Never mind," she smiled, shaking her head. Ryoga took a sip of his cup, totally oblivious to her statement. Would he be that oblivious if she said _she_ liked him?

"I was in the kitchen this morning, helping with breakfast, and guess what I found?" She giggled, truly amused.

"What?" He asked genuinely curious, taking another sip.

"Mistletoe!" She laughed, "a huge bunch of it, too boot! I bet someone is going to put it all over the house for Christmas," she laughed again as Ryoga choked on his coffee.

"Y-you think?"´

It was incredible how a simple blush on his cheeks could rise up so many sensations inside her, "honey, I'm sure about it."

"It figures," he shook his head, annoyed.

"Let's just stay away from doorframes that night, okay? ... Unless, of course, you do want to kiss me…" she threw at him, her eyes half mast with a glint he'd never seen before, a nail slowly tracing her lower lip, half smile on her face.

"W-what?" He choked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"I'm kidding," she chuckled.

"Oh…" he responded, slightly disappointed, something that didn't go unnoticed by her. Then he laughed and kept looking at her as if trying to understand her and failing miserably. She took another sip, trying to hide her blush from view. Being stared at like that by him was kind of disturbing, but it was also… exciting.

"So…" he started after a moment, resting his hands on the table, fingers intertwined; "let's say that, just by chance, we found ourselves standing under one of those little things, at the same time…"

She brushed her bangs out of her face, looking away, was he really asking?

"Well, it is tradition after all… You know how they would get if they actually find us in that situation…"

"Yes, of course… But what if it's just the two of us, with no one around? Will you let me, you know… follow the tradition?" He asked with a naughty smile, making her blush from head to toe.

"I guess I will have to… But know that you will have your ass kicked right afterwards." She giggled, ruining her threat.

"Okay, that's good to know," he chuckled, satisfied with her answer.

"And I _will_ keep myself away from doorways, do know that."

"Of course; I asked you in case it happens, like I said, just by chance."

"Right." She nodded, finishing her cappuccino.

"Would you like to go home now?" He asked, changing the subject; he didn't know what else could come out of his mouth if he didn't stop it right away.

"Sure," she said softly, both rising up from the table.

Ryoga went to the counter to pay their bill while she waited for him in front of the door, buttoning her jacket, looking outside. Snow had subsided, and for some reason she found it disappointing; probably because he wouldn't hug her like before if it wasn't so cold out.

"Ready to go?" He smiled, placing a hand on her back.

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling as he opened the door for her.

_Such a gentleman… _

She pulled her hair above her right shoulder to protect it from the mild breeze; it wasn't as cold as before. They walked close to each other, hands in pockets, arms almost brushing. When had they gotten this close, this familiar to each other?

He risked a glance at her, walking next to him, seemingly lost in thought again.

"I won't take you for a walk again," he stated, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What?" She blinked, turning her gaze to him, "why not?"

"It's supposed to distract you, and yet there you go again, losing yourself who knows where…"

She blinked again, stopping; "I was not lost in thought!"

"Oh really?" He stepped right in front of her, "what did I just say two blocks ago?"

Had he really said something?

"Uh…" She blushed.

"See?"

"Seriously Ryoga, I was not…"

"How far are we from home?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

They couldn't be that close, they just barely had left the coffee shop!

"Um, five blocks away?"

He rolled his eyes and tipped his head to the side; she looked that way and flinched, they were standing in front of their house.

"Really Ukyo, you worry me." He closed the distance between them, almost nose to nose. "What's on your mind all the time?"

Lost in those green eyes staring fiercely at her own, full of honest concern but with a glint of deep desire burning inside, she just whispered, "you…"

Realizing what she just had said, amazed at the startled yet fascinated (and hopeful?) look in his eyes, she jumped and covered up quickly, "I mean, you know, what we talked about the other day… So many things around you- us! That it's hard to handle. And there's school, too…" She looked down, hoping she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"Um, right;" he nodded, briefly looking away; turning to her again, as if realizing their closeness, he took a step back. "I'm not helping, aren't I?"

She shook her head, "you're as blameless in this as I am, sugar;" she smiled, "we chose nothing of this, we were just thrown inside this insanity and they expect us to just nod our heads and agree to everything."

"Maybe if I had refused just like you did, maybe…" For some reason, being near his family wasn't as important as her happiness now was.

"Ryoga, I understand why you agreed to this, you know I do; besides, you know it would have been futile… And, it's no so bad being engaged to me, right?"

He smiled, nodding, "I never said it was…"

She blushed again, shaking her head amused, "that's not what I recall, but if you say so…"

She earned him a blush and a chuckle, "don't know what you're talking about…"

"Let's get inside, it's gotten too dark."

"What?" He looked around as streetlamps where starting to light up, the skies tinting up a dark shade of red.

"And I'm the one distracted," she chuckled, tugging him inside by the sleeve.

"Oh, shush!"

* * *

She had gone to bed late that night; she had wanted to check her study notes for her test, so she found her fiancé already asleep when she got into bed.

He slept peacefully, resting on his right side, facing her. His bangs fell loosely on his forehead and eyes, his lips slightly parted as they let his breath in and out; one of his hands rested on top of the pillow, the other one underneath it. He was wearing the white sleeveless shirt that he always wore to sleep, the one that left his arms and part of his chest uncovered.

She remembered their little time together that day, so many things had crossed her mind that afternoon, way too many according to him, that she felt on edge again. He had called her beautiful, she smiled; did he really think so? His look when she said he wanted to kiss her, and when he asked about it! They couldn't deny it anymore, they were attracted to each other. And there was nothing wrong about it. Then why was it so hard to admit? Even to themselves?

"Hmm…" He moaned in his sleep, a soft smile forming.

_Wonder what he's dreaming about… _

She turned off her lamp, leaving him only bathed in moonlight; she rested herself on her elbow, her head on her hand, watching him.

How many times had she watched him sleep like that? Wanting to crawl between his arms and just lay there, with her face on that hard chest, feeling his heartbeat. Just to fall asleep there, like she had almost done today...

When would she be able to do it without the fear of being rejected?

_Now… _

She said to herself.

He had hugged her that afternoon because he thought she'd been cold. She could use that excuse again, right?

Holding up that idea firmly on her mind, she slowly slid next to him, taking his arm, she crossed it above her waist, careful not to wake him up. Then she rested her head right under his chin, tucking her nose into the crook of his neck, inspiring his delicious smell.

In a burst of confidence, she slid her hand under his shirt, absorbing his heat, tracing with her fingers the strong line of his back. His skin was velvet set on fire, burning hers as it caressed his back up and down. How could she never had done this before?

Suddenly his strong arm pressed her body tightly to his, as if he had acknowledged her presence, his other arm surrounded her from under the pillow to rest under her neck, embracing her.

Ukyo sighed, enjoying the sensations coursing through her body; she let herself get lost in his scent, in his warmth…

* * *

Ryoga's entire body tensed up as he jolted awake. One of his hands was touching something he just knew he shouldn't be touching, not to mention the girl sleeping contentedly in his arms, pressing herself to him.

Bright sunlight highlighted her features, showing him just how perfect she was. He glanced at the clock, the alarm was about to set off. There was no way he could stop it without moving and causing her to wake up, so he shifted uncomfortably, trying to detach himself from his fiancee; he didn't want another flight through the roof, as she often provided when found under strange circumstances.

Ukyo opened her eyes to Ryoga's wonderful chest and smiled. She had slept so peacefully, feeling cared for all night. She smiled, closing her eyes again, enjoying the precious moment she knew would end as soon as he woke up.

"Um…" He said intelligibly, shifting awkwardly, "good morning?"

Her eyes flew open, jolting away from him.

"A-are you going to kill me?"

"No," she answered to him.

He swallowed a hard knot, trying not to panic it seemed. She retrained the urge to grin.

"Um, how did we, I mean, you, here, uuh…"

_He's so cute when he blushes…_

"I think I was cold…" She stated, embarrassed.

"Oh," he mouthed, not moving an inch.

She grudgingly got up, went to the bathroom and opened the shower to let some water run while she picked up her uniform and underwear. He blushed a little as he saw her carry them to the bathroom, but his mind wandered back to where he had found himself just a moment ago.

It had been awesome, having her in his arms like that, her skin so close to his, her hand had been under his shirt, he shuddered in pleasure. But he was more than surprised that she still hadn't kicked him into stratosphere.

He got up and dressed, he would take her to school, after all it was really cold that morning and he was already awake, so…

She got out of the bathroom, toweling her hair off, already dressed of course; leaving room for him.

She started to comb her hair, sitting on her dresser, pointedly ignoring him and the way he was openly staring at her from the bathroom's door.

"I'm taking you to school…" he stated out of the blue.

"Are you sure?" She blinked, she didn't mind walking, it cleared up her mind (or so she thought).

"Yeah, besides, as distracted as you are, you may end up in another continent…" he joked, earning a blush from her.

"You're not funny," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"C'mon lets have breakfast."

* * *

"So Uchan have you studied for today's test?"

"Yes mom, don't worry."

"Good, Winter's break starts tomorrow, right?"

"That's right!" She smiled happily.

"Great! Then you can help me with Christmas decorations! I have something special to hang around the house," Aiko smiled to herself, pretending not to notice both teens blush at her statement.

"S-sure…"

Ryoga cleared his throat, "we should go, you might be late."

"Yeah, let's go…"

* * *

The ride to school was silent, neither of them knew what to say to the other; although, before she got off the car, he wished her good luck. It seemed to work since she did excellent on her exam.

He picked her up again, this time he seemed more talkative.

"So, how was your day?"

"I got an A!" She cheered, clasping her hands, "and the rest of the day was fine, also."

"That's great, congrats!"

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Enjoy the afternoon, cause you have a lot of work to do tomorrow," he mocked.

"Really?"

"Mom's gotten a bit, uh, enthusiastic about spending Christmas together, it seems…"

"Oh, darn…"

"Yup. I bet she'll make me help around, too."

"Well, that's only fair since you're on Holidays," she pocked her tongue out at him again.

"Same to you," he returned the gesture.

"Whatever, Hibiki."

He stopped on a red light, watching as pedestrians went by even despite the cold.

"So, um, wanna do something on our free afternoon?" She asked shyly, getting his attention.

"Sure," he agreed, a bit surprised by her offer, "what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, whatever comes up; but I would like to change my clothes first, if you don't mind?"

Ryoga lifted an eyebrow at the girl in front of him, why was she being this shy?

"Of course, I would never mind…"

"Thanks," she smiled.

What was going on?

* * *

Despite the cold weather, she changed into a nice, long white skirt; and a knitted light-blue buttoned sweater.

She applied a blue shade on her eyes, illuminated by a lighter tone around her eyelids, a bit of black eyeliner, along with her thick eyelashes framing her blue gaze nicely.

For some reason she wanted to look good today.

Ryoga waited patiently in the car, trying to come up with something fun to do. He wondered what would Ukyo like to do, he thought she deserved some sort of reward for her good result at the test today.

She got in the car quickly, hugging her jacket tightly to her.

"I'm ready!" She announced chirpily, strapping her seat-belt on.

"You look really nice, Ukyo;" he complimented, making her smile.

"Thank you…" She was glad he had noticed.

"So, where would you like to go?"

"Home," she sighed, trying to hide a wave of sorrow that suddenly washed upon her.

"What?" He frowned, what was wrong? She had seemed to be okay just a moment ago.

"Never mind, let's just go wherever you want," she smiled at him, but he could see her heart wasn't in it.

He saw her slightly caressing her engagement ring and understood right away.

"It's a long drive, and it's a bit late... Maybe we can go before your holidays are over, if you want."

"That would be really nice, Ryoga…" She wrinkled her nose, "sorry, I think I got a little homesick…"

"It's okay, I understand perfectly."

"Right," she nodded, getting the meaning of his words.

"We still have an afternoon to ourselves, though…"

"Um, maybe we could pick up some coffees and head to the sea?"

"Now that's a plan," he smiled, starting up the car. "As long as we're not swimming…"

"Jackass," she laughed.

* * *

"I must admit this is a beautiful sight," he said, amazed; "but there's no way in hell I'm getting out."

Ukyo let out a jolt of laughter, almost spilling out her coffee.

"I know sugar, I should've thought something else to do, sorry…"

"Don't be, I like being here."

"It helps me think, you know? I used to train by the sea to defeat Ranma…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"You should've kicked his ass…" he tsked.

Ukyo snorted, "yeah right, as if I could have done so. I did kick Genma's ass though."

"Well, that's something; at least now his debt has been (or is still being) paid. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Nope. Just have to worry about you…" She said a bit too loudly for her liking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing, she rested her back on the seat, stretching her legs; "it means that I'm really, really confused…" She admitted softly.

"What about…?"

"What I feel…"

He gulped, leaving his cup so it wouldn't get spilled, he turned towards her.

"And, what do you feel?"

"That's not the right question to ask now."

"Sorry, I… I guess I'm a bit confused, too. With you, I mean."

She turned to him, surprised, making him look away a bit embarrassed.

He turned towards the sea in front of them, absentmindedly playing with the car's keys.

"Is it because we're getting a bit closer?" He asked after a while, still looking at the raging waves.

"M-maybe," she stammered.

"Okay," he sighed, "would you like me to be more… distant?"

"No." She answered firmly, what made him gulp nervously.

She wanted to keep things the way they were now. That was a good thing; it meant he wasn't doing things as badly as he thought he was.

"Would you like me to be more distant?"

"No!" He sprouted, instantly blushing at his outburst. "No," he repeated softly this time, trying to regain composure.

"Okay, that's good to know," she smiled slightly.

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence, unspoken words hung in the air, desperately pleading to be said to both of them. The knot in their throats getting more and more unbearable by the minute; they both knew it was time to clear things out, but neither of them dared to. They knew they were wasting the perfect chance.

"You know, when I used to get lost, I used to think how good it would be to have a home to return to, with someone waiting for me there…"

She flinched, was _she_ that someone?

"How old were you when you first got lost?" She asked, the question popping in her head.

"I think I was five, maybe six… Don't really remember…"

She stared at him with wide eyes, unbelieving, "you were really that young? You were just a small kid!"

He shrugged, "it wasn't so bad, I used to get lost in the park, kindergarten, malls; but everything inside the city. Usually I'd find good people to return me home."

"Usually?"

"Sometimes I had to, uh, wander around a bit…"

"Oh sweetie…" She caressed his cheek, a sad frown on her delicate features.

"First time I got lost outside the city I was eight. That was really scary, at least for someone that age!"

"I can't imagine!"

"I won't tell you either…"

She felt her heart constrict, "you don't have to…"

"I'm just happy that no child of mine will have to go through that, ever."

"Of course not, I'll make sure of that," she smiled, rubbing his chest, trying to dissolve the itching feeling that she knew it had formed inside him.

Both of them blushed at the implications of what she had just said, but neither of them said something about it.

She didn't like to see him like that, it had been a while since he'd been depressed; he's probably been summing things up like her, and he needed to let them out, just like she did. But why was it so difficult to talk to each other, when apparently they were going through the same?

"See? This is what I meant; you always seem to know what to do to make things better…"

"Maybe because we understand each other more than what we dare to admit?"

"Maybe…" He replied smiling; enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"Ryoga, we need to… we need to get some things straight…"

"I know…" He gulped.

"I just, don't know where to start, I'm not sure how much I'm ready to say, you know?"

"Yeah, same here…"

She sighed, lowering her hand to her lap; Ryoga reached out for her and welcomed her in his chest, holding her close to him.

"When did this get so natural between us?"

"I don't know, really!" He chuckled, "I can't help it, either…"

"I don't mind at all…"

"There's so many things I want to tell you, but…"

"I know, me too... maybe it's still not the time. Maybe we're not ready to say o hear it…"

He nodded, agreeing. "I don't want to force anything, everything has a right time. We've been rushed to things so much in almost five months that we should respect each other's time whenever we can."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change like this, one moment you're that boy I used to know, the next you're such a mature young man, then you change again to that boy… You amaze me…"

"Well, I've always been like this. Maybe you just know me better now."

"Right…" he still had so much of that boy she used to boss around, and yet he had so much of this handsome young man that had made her feel things she never thought she would feel. And she liked the combination of both, as much as she might hate it.

She let out a small, contented breath when he started rubbing her back, trying to make the stress go away.

"I was serious about going to Osaka."

She lifted herself from him, facing him, "we'll go, I was serious too. This might sound stupid, but I kinda need to be around my mother's things, you know?"

"It's not stupid at all, and I will take you there, don't worry."

"Thank you sweetie…"

"Ukyo…" He said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you would like to, and feel ready to tell me now?"

She lifted her head from his chest again, staring straight into his eyes, and then she knew; "yes…"

"Well?"

"I've changed my mind… I'm glad it's you I'm engaged to." She blushed deep scarlet, amazed at her own admission.

"R-really?" He stammered; hope starting to fill his heart.

"I know it's not much, but that's all I can say right now…"

"It's more than enough to me, Ucchan…"

She smiled at the nickname, it sounded so sweet coming from him, maybe it was in the way he said it…

"Let's go home, honey…"

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked it. I know it's still going a little slow, but, honestly? I still don't want this story to end! (Don't hate me!) There'll be one or two more chapters, but nothing more I promise! I really don't want to rush things up, you know me, right? =P

Thanks to all of you who still review, it encourages me to keep writing! Please don't think I don't update because I don't want to, I seriously don't have the time! I apologize for the long delays between chapters, I thought of making them shorter so I can update more often, but then it would definitely be the never ending story, lol. So, anyways, thank you for your reviews!

HUGS AND THANK YOU!


End file.
